Secret
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: Everybody has their share of secrets. But when Michiru discovers a secret of Haruka's, will she be able to help her before it's too late? This story will contain mature subject matter. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm gonna take a break from my other stories, and work on a new one. I've been going through some stuff, and I've decided to write a story to help me cope. Anyway, that's enough rambling. Let's get started.

 **Chapter 1:**

The alarm clock blared 5am. A long, slender arm reached over to turn off the infuriating device.

"They need to make alarm clocks quieter."

A husky voice grumbled. The voice belonged to none other than Haruka Tenou. She always set the alarm for 5am to go on an early morning run, and regretted it every morning.

She then got out of bed to get ready for her run, taking a look at the still slumbering aqua haired beauty next to her.

 _"I swear that girl could sleep through a damn thunderstorm mixed with a marching band."_

Haruka thought, grabbing her running shorts and tank top. She then headed into the bathroom, and got ready to go. Once she was dressed in her running clothes, Haruka set out on her run, being careful not to awake the other two occupants in the house.

An hour later the alarm clock blared again. This time reading 6am. The alarm was then shut off by one Michiru Kaiou. She then rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the empty space on the bed next to her.

 _"She must be out for a run."_

Michiru thought, not seeing here blonde haired lover next to her. She then got out of bed and grabbed her school uniform, before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Meanwhile downstairs, a third occupant of the house was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

Setsuna Meiou was busy making pancakes. She had put it upon herself to make sure her household always started the day off with a proper breakfast.

"Those pancakes smell delicious."

A soft voice spoke out. The voice belonged to Hotaru Tomoe, whom was dressed in her school uniform.

"Thank you Hime-chan, and good morning. Can you be a dear and set the table for me?"

Hotaru nodded her head, then proceeded to set the table. Just as she was finishing up, Michiru came downstairs to join her little family for breakfast.

"Good morning, Michiru-mama."

Hotaru greeted, walking over and giving the aqua haired girl a warm hug.

"Good morning, Hime-chan. Good morning, Setsuna."

"Good morning, Michiru. Sleep well?"

The green haired woman asked, setting a stack of pancakes onto the center of the table.

"Yes, thank you."

Michiru said, taking a seat at the table. Just then the front door opened, then closed.

"Good morning, Haruka-papa."

Hotaru greeted, when the tall blonde walked by.

"Good morning, Hime-chan."

"Did you have a good run?"

Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, it was great. I'm gonna go shower."

Haruka then began to head upstairs, but was stopped by Setsuna speaking once more.

"Haruka, do you want your usual four pancakes."

"Sure Sets, that'd be great."

Haruka then retreated upstairs to shower and change into her school uniform, while Setsuna finished serving the pancakes.

 **End of chapter 1:**

A/N: Welp, the first chapter of my first HaruMichi fic is completed. Hopefully I didn't spell anyone's name wrong. Anyway, please leave a review. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I should be asleep, but my writing muse is calling me.

 **Chapter 2:**

Haruka had just finished her shower, and was about to get dressed into her school uniform, when she stopped and looked at something on the ground. What caught her attention was the bathroom scale. The large, white square stared up at her. As if beckoning her to stand on it. Haruka weighed herself religiously nearly everyday, and the scale often determined how the rest of her day was going to go. However, on this particular day she didn't feel like weighing herself. Besides, she felt that she had been doing well and didn't need to step on the scale.

 _"Skipping one day of weighing won't kill me."_

Haruka thought. She then started to get dressed. However, as she did so she couldn't stop thinking about the scale. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that not weighing herself was not that big a deal, the more of a deal it became.

"Fuck it."

Haruka finally said, throwing down her pants and stepping onto the scale. She looked up at the ceiling as she did so. She couldn't stand to watch the numbers change. After a few agonizing minutes, she braced herself to look down at the number displayed on the scale.

"Please don't be a high number, please don't be a high number, please don't be a high number."

Haruka pleaded. She then looked down and saw what she didn't want to see. There it was, the number 120 displayed on the scale. Staring up at her. Mocking her.

"Shit."

Haruka whispered, stepping off the scale and feeling the tears well up. The number had not been the one she wanted to see.

 _"I'm so fat."_

Haruka thought bitterly, pinching her side. She was disgusted with herself. She felt fat, ugly, and useless.

As she stood in the bathroom hating herself, her thoughts drifted to breakfast.

 _"Looks like I'm gonna have two pancakes instead of four."_

Haruka thought. She then finished getting dressed, and headed downstairs to join her family.

"There you are. We were wondering what was taking you so long."

Michiru said.

"Sorry, but you know I do all my best thinking in the shower."

Haruka then took a seat next to her girlfriend, and gave her a good morning kiss. She then turned her attention to the stack of pancakes in front of her.

 _"They smell so delicious. Maybe I can eat all four. It won't be that bad if I do, right?"_

However, just as Haruka was about to take a bite of pancake, her mind drifted back to the scale and the number she saw displayed on it.

 _"If I eat all four I'm gonna get fat."_

Haruka then took two of the pancakes off her plate, and placed them onto the empty plate in the center of the table.

"Is something wrong with the pancakes?"

Setsuna asked.

"No, I just decided I only wanted two."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Haruka, but otherwise didn't question her statement.

Everyone then tucked into their breakfast, and had casual conversation while doing so.

Once breakfast was finished, Haruka got ready to drive herself, Michiru, and Hotaru to school. She would be dropping Hotaru off at the local middle school, then driving herself and Michiru to the local high school.

"Ready to go?"

Haruka asked, addressing the two people that would be riding in her car.

"I just need to go upstairs and grab my backpack, then I'll be ready to go."

Hotaru said, placing her plate in the sink then running upstairs to grab her backpack. A few seconds later she returned.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Haruka then grabbed her keys, and she along with Michiru and Hotaru headed out, saying goodbye to Setsuna as they did so.

 **End of chapter 2:**

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but they'll get longer. I just don't want to reveal too much too soon. Anyway, the next chapter will possibly be up either later today, or tomorrow. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I only own the story, not the characters. Unless of course I decide to add any of my own, then I would of course own them. Now, on we go.

 **Chapter 3:**

After Haruka and Michiru had dropped Hotaru off at school, she drove herself and Michiru to their school. On the drive there Michiru couldn't help but notice how lost in thought her girlfriend looked.

"Something on your mind?"

Michiru asked, not receiving an answer from the tall blonde next to her. Truth be told, Haruka was still thinking about the number she had seen on the scale. Whenever a number she didn't like appeared on it, it haunted her for the rest of the day.

"Haruka."

Michiru spoke again, placing her hand on Haruka's knee in the process.

"Huh, did you say something Michi?"

Haruka asked, finally being pulled from her thoughts.

"I asked if there was something on your mind. Judging by the fact that you didn't answer right away, it's safe to assume that there is. Which leads me to my next question. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Haruka gave a nod, then focused her attention back on the road.

If there was one thing Michiru knew about her girlfriend it was that she had a hard time opening up, and talking about her feelings. Still though she could tell something was on her mind. Only question now though was, what could it be?

"You know I'm always here for you, if you ever want to talk about anything."

"I know."

Haruka said, reaching down and giving her girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

A few moments later they pulled into the parking lot of the school. Haruka then turned off the engine of her car, and the two girls sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you sure there's nothing on your mind?"

Michiru asked, curious as to why Haruka didn't step out of the car right away like she normally does.

"Positive."

Haruka then pulled her keys out of the ignition, and opened the door.

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

With that said Haruka stepped out of the car followed by Michiru, whom was still wondering what her girlfriend was keeping from her.

 _"She's hiding something."_

 **End of chapter 3:**

A/N: I'm on a roll with this story, so I plan on updating quite a bit today...I say knowing I have a math test, but I hate math so I'm gonna pretend the test doesn't exist. Anyway like I said I'll be updating quite a bit. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than the other ones. Also reviews are encouraged.

 **Chapter 4:**

For Haruka the school day seemed to drag on. She had managed to get herself in trouble with her teachers on more than one occasion, for spacing out. Something that was very unlike her. The class she was currently sitting in was no different. Haruka sat at her desk, doodling in her notebook and thinking about what was coming next. That particular thing happened to be lunch.

 _"Can I even eat lunch today? I ate breakfast, so I should probably skip lunch."_

As Haruka sat there lost in her own little world, she was unaware that her teacher had been calling on her to answer a question, and was now standing in front of her desk.

Haruka was then yanked from her thoughts by her teacher smacking the top of her desk.

"Now that I've got your attention, Haruka what is the answer to the question I just asked you?"

Haruka looked at her teacher, then around the classroom. Feeling embarrassed as all eyes were on her.

"Uh...um...Christopher Columbus?"

The teacher shook her head, and Haruka could hear snickers coming from the back of the classroom.

"Haruka this is math class, not history."

The teacher then returned to the front of the classroom, and Haruka just hung her head in shame. Wishing more than anything that she could just disappear.

About ten minutes later the bell rang letting students know that class was over. Haruka grabbed her backpack, and was ready to head out the door when her teacher called out to her.

"Haruka, can you come here please. I'd like to speak to you a moment."

"Sure Mrs. Yoshiko."

Haruka said, walking over to her teacher's desk.

"Haruka, you are one of my best students. It's not like you to space out in class."

"I know. Sorry."

"Is everything alright? I mean you seemed really distracted."

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Are things okay at home?"

Mrs. Yoshiko had a feeling they most likely were, but she still felt inclined to ask.

"Things are fine at home."

"Okay, well you know where my room is if you ever need anything."

"I know. Thank you."

Haruka then grabbed her backpack, and headed off to lunch.

 _"I do hope everything's alright with her."_

Mrs. Yoshiko thought.

Meanwhile, Haruka was sitting on a bench outside, waiting for Michiru to join her. As she sat there waiting, her good friend Elza Gray sat down next to her.

"Hey, Haruka."

"Oh, hey Elza."

Haruka greeted, looking at her pink haired friend.

"So, I heard you zoned out in math class today."

"You heard about that?"

Haruka could feel the embarrassment rising within her.

"Yeah, I heard some of the other students from your class talking about it. To be honest, I really don't believe it. You're the last person to lose focus."

"Well get ready for the shock of your life, because it's true."

Elza stared dumbfounded at her friend.

"Woah, wait. You zoned out in class?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Are you okay? That's so unlike you."

"I swear you're the third person to ask me that today. Yes, I'm okay."

Elza eyed her friend for a moment. She knew Haruka didn't like opening up to people, and hated it when anyone fussed over her.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

Elza then looked and noticed that Haruka didn't have a lunch with her.

"Where's your lunch?"

"Oh, I wasn't hungry."

"Are you sure? I got an extra sandwich if you want it."

"No, I'm fine."

No sooner had those words been spoken, Haruka's stomach decided to play them the song of their people.

"Sounds to me like your stomach says otherwise. Here, take it."

Elza said, reaching into her lunchbox and pulling out a sandwich. She then handed it to Haruka, who reached out to take it. However, just as Haruka was about to take the sandwich out of Elza's hand she heard it. That voice in her head telling her that if she ate the sandwich she would get fat.

Haruka quickly jerked her hand away, as if she had been burned.

"What's wrong?"

Elza asked, confused as to why her friend had reacted the way she did.

"Nothing, it's just...it's nothing. I gotta go."

Before Elza could say anything, Haruka had grabbed her backpack and sprinted away. Just then, Michiru appeared, watching Haruka's retreating form.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?"

Michiru asked, taking a seat next to Elza.

"I'm not sure. I offered her one of my sandwiches, since she didn't have a lunch with her, and she was about to take it out of my hand when she suddenly pulled it away really quick."

"Huh, that's strange. Did she say where she was going?"

Elza shook her head.

"She just said she had to go, then took off. If you ask me I'd say she's been acting strange today. I'm sure you heard about how she zoned out in math class today."

Michiru nodded her head.

"I almost couldn't believe it at first, but then I remembered how she zoned out in the car on the way here."

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah. I know she's hiding something, I just don't know what it is."

"You should probably go find her then, and talk to her. There's obviously something up, and sooner you find out what it is the better."

"You're right."

Michiru then said a quick goodbye to Elza, before heading off to search for Haruka.

 _"She's probably at the track, she always goes there during lunch."_

 **End of chapter 4:**

A/N: Welp, I managed to make this chapter a bit longer. I'll update again after I finish my math test. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: So...I failed my math test. Hopefully my overall grade will remain a C though. I ask for so little in life. Anywho, on with the show...er I mean story. Also, this chapter contains some girl on girl action, so if you don't like that sort of stuff then skip to my Lou my darlin'.

 **Chapter 5:**

Just as Michiru had thought, Haruka was on the track running laps. Only thing though, she hadn't changed into her gym clothes.

 _"Why is she running in her school uniform?"_

Michiru wondered, watching as the tall blonde zoomed around the track. It seemed that Haruka's behavior was getting more bizarre by the minute.

After completing three more laps, Haruka finally stopped. She now stood on the track, bent over with her hands resting on her knees, breathing heavily. Michiru took this as the time to approach her girlfriend, and speak to her.

"Haruka."

"Oh, hey Michi. What brings you here?"

Haruka asked, standing straight and turning to face the aqua haired girl.

"I came to find you. Elza told me you took off after she had offered you a sandwich."

"Oh, that. Well I wasn't hungry anyways, and I really wanted to get a run in before my next class."

"Since when do you run in your uniform?"

"It wasn't intentional. I guess I just got so focused on wanting to run, that I forgot to change clothes."

"I see. I also heard you spaced out in class today."

"Oh, yeah. Well don't worry about it, it was nothing."

"Well I am worried. Haruka, you've been acting strange all day. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure."

"Would you tell me if there wasn't?"

"You know I would. Besides, we tell each other everything."

"Yeah, I know."

Haruka didn't miss the hint of worry in her lover's voice.

"I'm okay, really."

Haruka said, wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist and pulling her close. Michiru couldn't help but get the feeling that Haruka wasn't being truthful with her, but she pushed the feeling down.

"You know, you should probably get showered and changed into the spare uniform you have in your locker, before the bell rings."

"Care to join me?"

Haruka asked, nibbling her lover's ear. Her voice sent chills down Michiru's spine.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, I'm afraid I have to decline. You see, if I join you in the shower we'll miss class. You know how long our showers at home take."

"Are you absolutely positive you don't want to join me?"

Haruka then ran her hand up Michiru's shirt, and gave her right breast a firm squeeze. Michiru could feel herself melting under Haruka's touch.

"Or you know, we could save some time and just have a quickie right here."

"You want to have sex here on the track?"

"I was thinking we move over to the grass, but if you wanna do it here we can."

Haruka said, sliding her hand inside Michiru's skirt.

"Stop, what if somebody sees us?"

Michiru asked, grabbing a hold of Haruka's wrist.

"Don't worry, we still have another 15 minutes until classes start. We'll be done before then."

"I don't know, Ruka."

"You know you want to."

Haruka whispered huskily into Michiru's ear, causing the aqua haired beauty to feel a heat grow between her legs.

"Are you sure we'll be done in time."

"Positive."

Deciding to take her take her girlfriend's word for it, Michiru released her hold on her wrist and leaned back into her.

"Okay."

Haruka took that as her cue to continue, and resumed moving her hand inside Michiru's skirt. She then began to rub the aqua haired girl through her panties.

"I, I thought you said this was going to be a quickie."

Michiru said, letting out a soft moan.

"I lied."

"Haruka!"

"Would you like me to stop?"

The tall blonde ask, skillfully sliding her hand into her lover's panties, and applying pressure to her sensitive clit. Michiru's only response was a loud moan, so Haruka continued.

"I kinda figured you'd say no."

Haruka then stuck two fingers inside her girlfriend, and began moving them in and out of her at a steady pace. Her thumb rubbed against her clit in firm circles.

"Ohh, Haruka."

Michiru moaned, arching into her girlfriend's touch. There was nothing Haruka quite enjoyed more than the sound of her girlfriend moaning her name in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?"

Michiru gave a nod, Haruka's touch was making it hard to speak.

"Let's move over to the grass, I'm hungry."

Haruka said, kissing and nibbling on Michiru's neck. She then led Michiru over to the grass, and laid her down on it.

"Haruka, we're going to get caught."

"Don't worry, no one is going to come. Well, besides you I mean."

Haruka said, giving her girlfriend a wink, and pulling down her panties. She then pushed her skirt up, and spread her lover's legs. Giving her a clear shot of her dripping folds.

"You're beautiful, Michiru."

Haruka's words caused the aqua haired beauty to blush. Even though they had been dating for a few years now, Haruka still managed to make Michiru blush.

Haruka then placed her head between Michiru's legs, and gave her a long slow lick. Michiru released an audible gasp, and her hands quickly flew down to grip blonde locks. Haruka continued to pleasure Michiru with long, slow licks. However, the aqua haired girl wanted more.

"Ruka, do that thing you do. You know, the one I really like."

"You mean this?"

Haruka then latched onto her girlfriend's clit, and began sucking hard. Soon Michiru's cries of pleasure filled the air. She half wondered if anyone could hear here, but was far to focused on the amount of pleasure Haruka was giving her to care.

It didn't take long before she screamed out her lovers name in pure ecstasy, at the top of her lungs. Her back arching in the process. Once her orgasm had finally subsided, Michiru fell back onto the soft grass, panting heavily.

"There now, aren't you glad I decided not to make this a quickie?"

Haruka asked, lying down next to her lover.

"You can be so incorrigible sometimes."

Michiru stated, pulling up her panties. She then stood up and straightened out her skirt.

"True, but you love me for it."

Haruka replied, standing up as well. She then took a look at her watch to see how much of their next class they had missed.

"I have good news and bad news. The bad news is we're late to class. The good news is we're only ten minutes late."

"Then we'd better hurry before we're even more late."

"You go ahead, I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, and change into the extra uniform I have in my locker."

"Okay, well try not to be too late."

"I won't."

Haruka then gave Michiru a quick kiss, before sprinting off to the girl's locker room.

 **End of chapter 5:**

A/N: I was planning on posting this chapter sooner, but with my mom being sick and my brother being too high to be of much use, I'm the only one taking care of the puppy. He's supposed to be the family dog, but I'm the one stuck doing all the work. Probably why I failed my math test because I was trying to tend to him, and take my test at the same time. It's like being a single parent. Anyway, mini rant over. I'll try to update more soon. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not feeling the greatest, so updates might be on the slow side. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause anyone. Also, don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy.

 **Chapter 6:**

Haruka had finished her shower and arrived at her next class within five minutes. Other than receiving a look from her teacher, and a few from fellow students, nothing was said to her. Haruka was thankful because she really didn't feel like explaining why she was so late to class. Haruka had felt that her day had been full of questions, and she was thankful not to be receiving any for the time being.

As the class dragged on, Haruka's mind once again wandered.

 _"Should I eat dinner tonight, or just skip it?"_

Truth be told Haruka loved the empty feeling in her stomach. She felt powerful and in control when she didn't eat. However, she knew that skipping dinner wouldn't be easy.

 _"Michiru already knows I didn't eat lunch. If I skip dinner she'll get worried."_

The last thing Haruka wanted was for Michiru to worry about her. However, Haruka really wanted to skip dinner though.

 _"I could always lie, and say that I have to go to practice for a race and won't be able to eat dinner at home."_

Haruka hated lying to her girlfriend, but she figured what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, even if she did find out she was sure Michiru would understand.

As Haruka sat there going over in her head the lie she would tell to her lover, she was unaware that class had ended. It wasn't until someone tapped her on her shoulder that she was pulled from her thoughts.

She then looked up to see Michiru standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see why you hadn't come out of your class yet. Now, I know I've asked this question a few times already, but are you okay? You seemed really distracted."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Haruka said, standing up. She then bent down to grab her backpack, but when she stood back up she felt a small wave of dizziness wash over her. This did not go unnoticed by Michiru, and she quickly placed her hands on Haruka to keep her steady.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy is all. I'm fine though."

Michiru eyed Haruka for a moment, wondering what would cause her to become dizzy. She then thought back to earlier in the day, and remembered that Haruka had never eaten lunch.

 _"As far as I know, all she had to eat today was two pancakes at breakfast."_

Michiru then reached into her backpack, and pulled out a granola bar. She always kept one on her as an after school snack.

"Here."

Michiru said, handing the strawberry flavored granola bar to her girlfriend.

"What's that for?"

Haruka asked, looking at the snack being offered to her.

"I know you haven't had anything to eat today other than a couple of pancakes, so I figure you'd probably need this."

"No, that's okay. I'm not hungry, really."

No sooner had those words left her mouth, Haruka's stomach decided to imitate a whale's mating call.

"Sounds to me like you are."

Michiru giggled, placing the granola bar into Haruka's hand. Haruka sighed in defeat, then tossed the snack into her backpack.

"You aren't going to eat it now?"

"No, I'm gonna take it with me to the race track, I have practice."

"You never told me you had practice today."

"It was kinda a last minute thing."

Michiru eyed Haruka for a moment. She couldn't help but get the feeling that she was hiding something.

"What time is your practice at?"

"4 o'clock. Which reminds me, I won't be home for dinner."

Upon hearing these words, alarm bells went off in Michiru's head.

"Since when do your practices run so late?"

Haruka stared wide eyed at Michiru. She hadn't expected her to question her.

"Uh...the race that's coming up is an important one, so practice is gonna go later than it usually does."

"Hmm, okay. Well we'll just go get dinner on our way to your practice."

"No!"

Michiru was taken aback by Haruka's sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

Michiru crossed her arms, and stared daggers at her girlfriend. She knew Haruka was hiding something from her, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Alright Haruka, what are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Then why did you react the way you did? I mean all I did was suggest we get dinner on our way to your practice."

Haruka looked down at the floor, unable to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

"I don't want you to come with me to my practice."

Michiru stared at Haruka with raised eyebrows. She had never expected Haruka to say she didn't want her to be somewhere with her.

"Why don't you want me there?"

Michiru asked, sounding hurt. Haruka released a heavy sigh. She never meant to hurt Michiru's feelings. She then stepped closer to Michiru, and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Haruka mumbled, feeling a twinge of guilt. Michiru returned the embrace, silently letting Haruka know that she was forgiven.

"I'm worried about you."

Michiru finally spoke after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"You are? Why?"

"You've been acting strange all day, and I keep getting this feeling that there's something your not telling me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you, I promise."

Michiru stepped back, and stared into Haruka's eyes. In those deep, blue eyes Michiru could see a storm starting to bubble up inside.

"Why are you doing this?"

Michiru asked, taking a step back from Haruka.

"Doing what?"

"Keeping things from me."

"I'm not. Honest."

"Bullshit. I know you, and I know when you're keeping secrets. Only question now is, why?"

Haruka looked away from her lover in shame. What was supposed to be just the telling of a simple lie about a practice for an upcoming race, had taken a wrong turn.

 _"Why do I always fuck up the good things?"_

Haruka wondered. She then mumbled out a quick sorry, before leaving the room.

 **End of chapter 6:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the little bit of drama, there will be plenty of more to come. Also, there's gonna be an announcement in the disclaimer of the next chapter. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This might be the last update for awhile. I've been dealing a lot lately with suicidal thoughts, and I almost had an attempt the other day. Anyway, please enjoy the update.

 **Chapter 7:**

Michiru was back at home, talking with Setsuna about Haruka's behavior throughout the day.

"I just don't know what to do, Sets. It's like she's turning into a completely different person."

Setsuna nodded her head in understanding. She too had been wondering about Haruka all day.

"Who's turning into a different person?"

Hotaru asked, walking into the living room.

"Your Haruka-papa is."

Michiru said, scooting over so Hotaru could take a seat on the couch between her and Setsuna.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She had to go to practice for an upcoming race."

Hotaru furrowed her brows in confusion.

"How can she have practice today? Her manager is out of town until next week."

Michiru's eyes widened in shock.

"Hime-chan, are you sure?"

Hotaru nodded her head.

"He called just before you got home."

"So she was lying to me."

Michiru thought, feeling herself grow angry. Hotaru seemed to sense this, and she placed her hand gently onto her Michiru-mama's arm.

"Please don't be angry at Haruka-papa. I'm sure she had good reason for lying."

Michiru smiled warmly at the young girl, and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, you know I can never stay mad at her for long. I am however really worried about her. Your Haruka-papa has been acting weird all day."

"Where is she at now?"

Hotaru couldn't help but feel concerned.

"I'm not sure. Since she clearly doesn't have practice today, there's no telling where she is."

"Will she be home for dinner?"

"Probably not."

"Why do you say that?"

Setsuna asked, rejoining the conversation.

"Because she said her practice was going to run late, so she was going to dinner. However, I now know that she doesn't have practice, but I still doubt she'll be here for dinner. Now that I think about it, she's been acting weird around food today."

"How so?"

"Well she didn't eat lunch today, and instead went for a run. At the end of the school day I offered her a granola bar, which she reluctantly took. However, what I found most concerning is when I suggested we go out for an early dinner she screamed, no. She also told me she didn't want me to come with her to her practice."

Now it was Setsuna's turn to feel concerned for the tall blonde.

"It sounds to me like she may be avoiding food. Although I can't imagine why. But right now we can't worry about that. Right now we need to figure out where she is, and make sure she's okay."

"I'll go give her a call."

Michiru said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, Haruka was at a nearby park. She had been there since she had left school, and was running. Her legs hurt beyond belief and her lungs felt like they were on fire, but still she kept running. She was gonna do whatever it took to reach her goal weight, and that meant she would have to make some sacrifices.

 _"Shit my legs are killing me, but I can't stop now. I have to keep running. I have to burn the calories from the granola bar I ate."_

Haruka had decided to eat the granola bar, but in her mind eating it meant she'd have to exercise until she was about ready to collapse. And so she did. She ran until her legs finally gave out from under her, and she was sent crashing to the ground. She then laid there, breathing heavily.

As she laid there, she felt her phone vibrating. She then pulled it out, and looked to see who was calling. When she realized it was Michiru, she quickly answered the phone.

"Hey...Michi…"

Haruka said, breathing heavily and trying desperately to fill her lungs with some much needed oxygen.

"Haruka, are you okay? You don't sound so good."

"I'm...fine…"

"Where are you? And don't say at the track because I know you aren't. In fact, your manager called earlier and said he'd be out of town for a week.

 _"Damn."_

Haruka thought, knowing she was probably gonna get an earful from the aqua haired girl when she got home."

"I'm...at the...park…"

Haruka's breathing was getting worse, and Michiru's worry was increasing.

"Why are you breathing like that."

"I've been...running...since I got...here..."

"Jesus Haruka, how long were you running for?"

"I...dunno...couple hours...maybe..."

"Alright, well stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"You...don't have to...I can...drive..."

"Please don't argue with me. Just stay where you are."

Before Haruka had the chance to say anything more, Michiru had ended the call. Haruka then slipped her phone back into her, and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her.

A few moments later, Michiru arrived to see the tall blonde asleep on the sidewalk. She then rushed over to her, to make sure she was alright.

"Haruka. Haruka are you okay? Come on Haruka, wake up."

Michiru pleaded, shaking the other girl. Haruka let out a few groans, but otherwise remained sleeping.

 _"At least she's still alive."_

Michiru thought, picking her girlfriend up and carrying her to the car.

"We're going to have a serious talk, when you wake up."

Michiru whispered, kissing her lover softly on the forehead and placing her into the car. She then got into the drivers seat, and drove home in silence.

Michiru arrived home a few minutes later, and carried Haruka inside. She then carried her girlfriend inside, and tucked her into bed.

"How is she?"

Setsuna asked, standing in the doorway.

"She's okay, just sleeping. Apparently she decided to run for a couple of hours."

Setsuna's eyebrows shot up.

"Two hours? My god, no wonder she's out cold."

"I found her sleeping on the sidewalk. I hate to say it, but I assumed the worst when I first saw her."

"At least she's home safe and sound."

Michiru nodded her head in agreement. She then turned her attention back to Haruka, when she heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"Keep running. You have to keep running. You have to run until you've burn every last calorie."

Haruka mumbled, earning herself a look of shock and concern from the other two women in the room with her.

"Why do you think she said that?"

Setsuna asked.

"I'm not sure, perhaps she's having some strange dream."

"That or she's becoming-"

Michiru put up her hand, silencing the green haired woman.

"I know what you're thinking, and that's not it. I know Haruka, and she would never engage in such dangerous behavior."

"Even so, you should definitely ask her about it when she wakes up."

Setsuna then left the room, leaving the two women alone. Michiru released a heavy sigh, and laid down next to her lover.

"Please be okay, Ruka."

Michiru whispered, kissing Haruka's cheek before falling into a deep slumber.

 **End of chapter 7:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the update. As I've mentioned earlier, I'm not sure when the next update will be. Anyway, don't forget to review and let me know what you think. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Thank you to those of you that have reviewed so far.

 **Chapter 8:**

Haruka awoke to the smell of bacon being cooked in the kitchen. As soon as the smell hit her nose, her stomach immediately began to grumble.

"Shh."

Haruka whispered loudly, hoping it would stop the grumbling sound.

"Did you just tell your stomach to shush?"

Michiru mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah. And sorry for waking you."

Haruka then got up, to get ready to go for a run.

"Where are you going?"

Michiru asked, sitting up in the bed.

"For a run. I'll be back later."

"Don't you think you should eat something first?"

"I'll eat when I get back."

Haruka was then about to head into the bathroom to get ready, but was stopped by Michiru grabbing her arm.

"I'm not gonna let you go for a run until after you've had breakfast."

"I told you, I'll eat later."

"You said that yesterday and you still didn't eat."

"I did eat though. I had a couple of pancakes and a granola bar."

"Haruka, that's not enough to sustain you."

Suddenly, Michiru remembered what she had heard Haruka mumble in her sleep.

"Haruka, what were you dreaming about last night?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Last night Setsuna and I heard you mumbling in your sleep about needing to keep running, because you have to burn every last calorie. Haruka, is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Haruka shook her head.

"You know, I told Setsuna about how you were acting the other day when it came to food, and she thinks you're avoiding it. She also thinks that based on what you were mumbling in your sleep that you're…"

"That I'm what?"

"That you're anorexic. Or at least becoming one."

"Well I'm not anorexic, nor would I ever become one."

"That's what I told her, but the more I think about it the more I realize she has a point. So, can you please eat breakfast before you go for your run?"

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't. Excuse me."

Haruka then freed herself from Michiru's grip and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She then turned on the water

Michiru headed downstairs, knowing Haruka's mind was made up. Little did she know, leaving was probably the worst decision she could've made at the time.

Haruka was sitting on the bathroom floor. Her sobs being drowned out by the sound of the water running.

 _"Why can't they get it? Why do they insist on me eating?"_

Haruka wondered, thinking back to the times she had been offered food or asked to eat.

 _"I don't need to eat. I'm fine just the way I am."_

As she sat there, she was unaware that the tub was overflowing until she felt her bottom get wet.

"Oh shit."

Haruka said, turning around and seeing how high the water level was in the tub. She then stood up to turn the water off. However, upon standing she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, and she soon found herself falling forward.

She fell head first into the water, hitting her head on the faucet in the process and rendering herself unconscious.

Meanwhile, the rest of her family was downstairs. Completely unaware of what had just transpired upstairs.

"Is Haruka-papa gonna eat breakfast with us?"

Hotaru asked, her voice clearly showing that she was concerned for her father figure.

"She'll eat after her run."

Michiru said as she finished setting the table.

"Shouldn't she eat at least a little something, before she runs?"

"I would like her to, but she won't. You know how stubborn your Haruka-papa can be."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Hotaru got an idea.

"Maybe I should go talk to her. See if I can get her to at least have a banana or something."

Hotaru then headed up the stairs to talk to her Haruka-papa.

"Do you think she'll be able to get Haruka to eat?"

Setsuna asked.

"Maybe. After all, you and I both know she has a hard time saying no to her little firefly."

A few moments later, Hotaru had arrived in her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama's bedroom to find water coming from underneath the bathroom door.

"Haruka-papa, is everything okay in there?"

Hotaru asked, knocking on the door.

"Haruka-papa?"

Hotaru called out again, knocking louder on the door. When she didn't receive an answer the second time, she decided to open the door. What she saw next caused her to scream. Hearing the young girl scream caused Setsuna and Michiru to rush up the steps.

When they got there they saw what had caused the young girl to scream.

"Haruka!"

Michiru cried out, rushing over to turn the water off, nearly slipping on the floor in the process. She then worked on pulling Haruka out of the tub. Once she got her out of the tub, she carried her out of the bathroom and laid her on the bedroom floor.

"Haruka. Honey can you hear me?"

Michiru asked, gently brushing Haruka's wet bangs from her face.

"I'll call 9-1-1."

Setsuna said, pulling out her phone and making the call.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Hotaru asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know Hime-chan."

Michiru choked out, not taking her eyes off of her blonde haired lover.

"The paramedics will be here soon."

Setsuna said, placing her phone back into her pocket. She then walked over to Hotaru, and placed a comforting hand onto the young girl's.

"Come on Hime-chan, let's go eat breakfast and then I'll take you to school."

"What about Haruka-papa?"

"The paramedics will be here shortly, and they'll make sure she's alright."

Hotaru shook her head, tears formulating in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

Hotaru's voice had a sense of finality in it, and Setsuna couldn't help but smile at that.

"I see you've inherited your Haruka-papa's stubbornness. However, you still have to go to school."

Hotaru gave Setsuna a pleading look. She really didn't want to leave Haruka's side.

"I promise we'll keep you updated."

"Okay."

Hotaru then bent down and gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better soon, Haruka-papa."

She then headed downstairs with Setsuna.

Michiru was now left alone in the room with a still unconscious Haruka.

"I wish I knew what was going on with you."

Michiru whispered, giving Haruka's hand a firm squeeze. Her other reached to gently touch the wound on the tall blonde's forehead.

She was so focused on Haruka, that she was unaware anyone had entered the room, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Michiru then turned around to see the paramedics standing there, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw them.

"It's okay. I guess I was pretty distracted."

The paramedic nodded his head in understanding.

"So, what happened?"

The paramedic asked, while the other two members of his team lifted Haruka up and placed her onto the stretcher.

"She fell into a tub of water."

"I see. And how did that happen?"

"I'm not sure. I think she might have gotten dizzy again though."

"Again? You mean she's gotten dizzy before?"

Michiru nodded her head.

"She got dizzy yesterday after school. She...she exercised a lot yesterday and didn't have very much to eat."

The paramedic picked up on the worry in Michiru's voice, and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Has she ever exercised a lot without eating before?"

Michiru shook her head.

"Well don't you worry. We're gonna take her down to the hospital, and make sure she's alright."

The paramedics then left the room, with Haruka in tow.

Michiru then sank to her knees, and said a silent prayer. She'd prayed with all her might that Haruka would be okay.

 **End of chapter 8:**

A/N: I'm gonna try to update as much as I can of my stories. I won't be around after May 22nd. I've decided that's the day I leave this world. I'd like to take this time though to thank everyone that's ever reviewed, faved, or followed a story of mine. I really appreciate it, and I had a great time here. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Setsuna's gonna have a pretty nice size scene in this chapter. Also, I've always seen her as a parental figure to Haruka, so that's what she'll be in this story. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review.

 **Chapter 9:**

Haruka woke up to a bright light shining in her face.

"Jesus, who turned on the sun?"

Haruka groaned, shielding her eyes from the offending light.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Haruka turned her head in the direction of the voice, and saw a nurse standing there.

"How are you feeling?"

The nurse asked, stepping closer to Haruka.

"Alright, but my head kind of hurts."

"That's understandable, you did hit your head pretty hard in your fall after all. Thankfully though you didn't need stitches, and you should be right as rain in a couple of days. Now, about your eating habits."

"What about them?"

Haruka sounded defensive, although she did not intend to.

"Well, your girlfriend mentioned to the paramedics that brought you in that you had exercised a lot the other day, but had hardly eaten a thing. Care to tell me what that's all about?"

"Not really."

"You know if you're having problems with food the hospital offers a wonderful treatment program for individuals with eating disorders."

"I don't have an eating disorder."

Haruka snapped, causing the nurse to take a step back.

"Hey now, no need to get upset. It was just a suggestion."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a little agitated is all."

"That's quite alright. No hard feelings."

"So, when do I get out of here?"

"That's up for the doctor to decide. I'll go let him know you're awake."

The nurse then left the room, leaving Haruka alone with her thoughts.

 _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

Haruka wondered.

A few moments later, the doctor entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Can I go home now?"

"Eager to get out of here I see."

The doctor mused, chuckling at Haruka's response.

"I've called your guardian, and she'll be here shortly to pick you up."

"My guardian?"

"Yes. A, Setsuna Meiou."

The doctor said, looking at his clipboard.

"She's not my guardian, she's my housemate."

"That may be so, but due to the fact that you are a minor we have to release you to the care of a parent or guardian. Since she is an adult, she is allowed to be put down as your guardian."

"Oh, okay."

The doctor then handed Haruka a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Here, you can change into these. Just come out of the room when you're ready, and I'll take you to the waiting room."

The doctor then left the room, so that Haruka could get dressed.

Haruka then quickly changed into the clothes she had been given, and stepped out of the room. Once the doctor saw here, he took her to the waiting room where Setsuna sat waiting for them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Setsuna asked, walking over to Haruka and giving her a hug.

"I'm fine."

Haruka said, returning the hug.

"You know you really have us all quite a scare. Especially Hotaru."

"How is she?"

"She's alright, just a bit shook up is all. It's lunchtime, so why don't you call her and let her know you're alright?"

Setsuna then handed Haruka her cell. The tall blonde took the phone, and stepped outside to make the call. Setsuna then turned her attention to the doctor.

"How is she, really?"

"She seems okay for the most part. However, I am concerned about her eating and exercise habits. She's really very lucky that fall she took wasn't a lot worse."

Setsuna nodded her head in agreement.

"That being said, I'd like for someone to monitor her today. You know, make sure she eats. Are you willing and able to do that?"

Setsuna nodded her head.

"Alright, then I release her to your care. Please call though if you have any questions or concerns."

"I will. Thank you."

After a final goodbye was exchanged, Setsuna and the doctor went their separate ways.

 _"Now the real battle begins."_

Setsuna thought, knowing that Haruka's stubbornness would make getting her to eat difficult.

 **End of chapter 9:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure when the next update will be, or if there will one. I know I had originally said I was leaving this world on May 22nd, however I might move it to either the 5th, which is when I will be on summer break, or later tonight. I'm leaning more towards later tonight, because there's no point in delaying the inevitable. Anyway, that's enough rambling from. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I've returned from the great beyond...er I mean hospital. Yep, nothing like an 8 day stay in a psychiatric hospital to make you reflect on decisions you've made. Also, thank you to those of you that showed genuine concern for me, it means a lot. Now, on we go.

 **Chapter 10:**

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?"

Setsuna asked, driving down the road.

"I'm not hungry."

Setsuna released a heavy sigh, and pulled the car over so that she could focus all of her attention on Haruka.

"You need to eat something."

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten at all today, and you barely ate yesterday. You need to eat. Now, what would you like?"

"I'd like for you to shut the fuck up, and stop telling me what to do."

Setsuna knew that Haruka was hangry, so she took no offense to her harsh words. However, she knew she'd need to get Haruka's temper control before she snapped at someone more sensitive.

"Why don't you want to eat?"

"I just don't. And I'd appreciate it if you and everyone else would stop making such a big deal out of it."

"We're only making a big deal out of it because we're concerned. We care a lot about you."

"Well I'm fine, so stop worrying."

"You know if you're having any problems with food you can talk to me."

"I'm not having any problems with food!"

Haruka yelled, punching the dashboard. Setsuna then placed her hand on Haruka's arm in an effort to calm her down.

"Chill, it's okay. Look, why don't we head home and you can eat when you're ready."

Haruka visibly relaxed and settled back into her seat. Setsuna then started the car back and resumed the drive back home.

Meanwhile at Juuban Municipal High School, Michiru is gathering the assignments that Haruka would be missing for that day, and talking with her friend Elza.

"Hey Michiru, what are you up to?"

"Oh, hey Elza. I'm just getting Haruka's homework for her."

"Speaking of Haruka, where is she anyway?"

"She had to go to the hospital this morning."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"She passed out in a tub of water."

"Oh man, is she okay?"

"I hope so."

"You mean you haven't called and asked?"

Michiru nodded her head.

"I guess I didn't want to think about the fact that she's in the hospital."

"That make sense. You should at least check on her though."

Michiru was just about to reply, when her phone rang.

"Excuse me."

Michiru said before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Michiru."

"Oh, hey Sets. How's Haruka doing?"

"She's good, we just got home."

"Thank god she's alright."

Michiru thought.

"Has she eaten yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll make sure she has at least a little something though, so don't worry."

"Okay. Did the doctor say what caused her fainting?"

"He said it probably had to do with her excessive exercising, and not eating enough. He also said for me to monitor Haruka today, and make sure she eats. Also to call him if I have any questions or concerns."

"Are there any concerns?"

"She denies it, and honestly wish I could to, but there's no doubt about it. Haruka has any eating disorder."

"No, she doesn't."

Denial was clear in Michiru's voice.

"I know that's the last thing you want to hear, but she does and that signs are right in front of us. The not eating or refusing to eat, the excessive exercising. Face it, she has an eating disorder."

Michiru shook her head, even though she knew Setsuna wouldn't be able to see it.

"She has something going on with her, but it's not an eating disorder."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not that."

"Michiru, stop lying to yourself. You and I both know the truth."

"I have to finish getting Haruka's assignments for her. I'll see you at home."

Michiru then hung up the phone, and placed it back in her purse.

"Everything alright?"

Elza asked.

"Yeah, Sets just thinks Haruka has an eating disorder is all."

"Well, her thinking isn't wrong."

"I have to go."

Michiru said, gathering up what she needed and walking away. Whether she was in denial or not, she didn't want to hear anymore talk about her girlfriend having an eating disorder.

 _"Haruka's fine, I know she is."_

 **End of chapter 10:**

A/N: Sorry it's short, just trying to get back into writing again. Anyway, please review and I'll try to update again sometime next week. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Little life update. Let's see, my mom threw out my antidepressants, because according to her I don't need them. It's gonna be a few days before I can get more, so hopefully I can keep myself distracted long enough for nothing to happen. I'm feeling fairly okay though, so I should be good. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. Oh, and leave a review. I enjoy reviews.

 **Chapter 11:**

After storming off from Elza and taking the bus home, Michiru arrived home to find Hotaru at the coffee table doing homework.

"Hello Hime-chan, how was school?"

Michiru asked, setting her backpack down by the door.

"It was okay, I spent most of it worrying about Haruka-papa though."

Hotaru said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Michiru let out a sigh, then took a seat next to the young girl.

"It's okay to be worried, we all are."

"I just don't understand why she won't eat."

"Right now none of us do. And we probably won't know until she tells us."

"You mean if she tells us."

"Heh, right."

A silence then draped over them, and Hotaru turned her attention back to her schoolwork. However, there was a question weighing heavily on her mind.

"Michiru-mama, did I say or do something to Haruka-papa to make her stop eating?"

Michiru's jaw dropped at Hotaru's question.

"Of course not. What on earth would make you think that?"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'm just trying to figure out what caused her to be this way."

"I understand, and we're going to figure it out. But please, don't blame yourself for your Haruka-papa's behavior."

Michiru then gave Hotaru a much needed hug. She then left to go look for Haruka.

She soon found her in their bedroom, looking at something on her laptop.

"Hey hon, what are you looking at."

Michiru asked, taking a seat next to Haruka on the bed.

"Nothing really. How was school?"

Haruka asked, closing her laptop and setting it aside.

"It was fine. Speaking of which, I have your homework in my backpack."

Haruka let out a groan, and Michiru couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't think you were going to get out of doing homework, did you?"

"Well yeah, kinda."

Michiru shook her head.

"I'll go get it for you. It's really not that much."

Michiru said, leaving the room then returning a few moments later with a stack of papers.

"I thought you said it was going to be that much?!"

Haruka blanched, looking at the stack of papers in her girlfriend's hand.

"It looks like a lot, but it really isn't."

"Yeah, sure."

Haruka grumbled, taking the papers from Michiru's outstretched hand.

As she began to look through the papers, her stomach released a low rumble.

"Have you eaten today?"

"I'm not feeling well. Besides, I told Setsuna I'd eat dinner."

Haruka said, not bothering to look up from her homework.

"Will you really?"

Haruka gave a nod. Michiru eyed her for a moment, unsure if she should believe her or not. However, she knew questioning her would lead to nowhere.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go get started on dinner, while you work your homework."

Michiru then gave Haruka a kiss, before leaving the room.

Once she saw the coast was clear, Haruka set her homework aside and opened her laptop back up.

 _"Michi would be so disappointed in me, if she saw me on this."_

Haruka thought, eyes glued to a pro ana forum. She knew anorexia was a serious mental illness, and not a diet choice. However, she often visited pro ana and even pro mia sites, in an effort to gain tips on how to lose weight quickly, how to eat as little as possible, and how to hide her behavior.

She was well aware that was she was doing was dangerous and could have serious, even deadly consequences, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

 _"Once I lose the weight, I'll go back to eating normally."_

Haruka was so engrossed in what she was looking at, that she hadn't noticed Hotaru enter the room.

"Haruka-papa."

The tall blonde responded to the young girl calling out to her, by jumping nearly ten feet into the air.

"Jesus Hime-chan, you don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"That's good."

Hotaru then walked over to Haruka, and climbed into her lap. Haruka set her laptop aside, and wrapped her arms around Hotaru. Making sure not to let her see what was on the screen.

"I love you, Haruka-papa."

"I love you too, Hime-chan. And I'm sorry for scaring you this morning."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're alright."

Hotaru said, snuggling in close.

"You're eating dinner tonight, right?"

"Of course."

"And breakfast tomorrow?"

Hotaru asked, looking at Haruka with hopeful eyes. Haruka nodded her head, finding herself unable to say no to the girl sitting in her lap.

"Good."

Hotaru then gave Haruka another hug, which was gratefully returned.

"Come on, let's go see how your Michiru-mama is doing with dinner."

Haruka said. She then moved Hotaru off her lap, and together the two headed downstairs to see how Michiru was coming along with dinner.

 **End of chapter 11:**

A/N: Pro ana and pro mia stand for pro anorexia and pro bulimia. Basically these sites are made by people who think these dangerous eating disorders are nothing more than a diet that someone can start and stop anytime they want. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer than the other one. I think it's at least a little bit longer. I'll try to have the chapter up sometime this weekend. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is completely unrelated to the story, or anything else that might be going on in my life, but Gus(my puppy) outgrew his collar. My bubby is gettin' to be so big. Nooooooo, I want him to stay little. Anyway, enough about my furbaby growing. Time to get back to the story.

 **Chapter 12:**

Haruka and Hotaru arrived downstairs to find that Michiru had just finished cooking dinner, and she along with the help of Setsuna were setting the table.

"Smells great, Michi."

Haruka said, walking over to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ruka."

Michiru then returned the kiss, and finished setting the plates down onto the table.

A few minutes _later,_ the table was set and everyone was ready to begin enjoying dinner. Well, almost everyone.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Haruka then tried to go upstairs, but was stopped by Hotaru wrapping herself around her leg.

"What are you doing?"

Haruka asked, looking at the teen coiled tightly around her leg.

"Keeping you from leaving. You promised that you would eat dinner."

"And I will. I just need to use the bathroom first."

"Well then, I'm coming with you."

"To the bathroom?"

"Yep."

Hotaru said, standing up. She then took Haruka by the hand, and led her up the stairs.

"She's not gonna let her out of her sight is she?"

Michiru asked, looking at the retreating forms.

"Can you blame her? After all, she is the one that found her passed out in the bathroom. Can you imagine how scary that must've been for her?"

Michiru nodded her head, remembering how she had pulled her lover's body from the tub.

"I don't think I'll ever forget what happened as long as I live."

"I don't think any of us will. All we can do now is hope it never happens again."

Michiru gave a nod of agreement.

A few moments later, Haruka and Hotaru returned.

"All set?"

Setsuna asked.

"Yep, we're all set."

Hotaru said, taking her seat at the table.

"Speak for yourself."

Haruka mumbled, earning herself a look for her family members.

"What was that?"

Setsuna asked.

"Nothing."

Haruka said, taking a seat next to Michiru. Setsuna eyed Haruka for a moment, but said nothing more.

Soon everyone was eating dinner. Well, almost everyone. Haruka was doing more poking around at her food, than eating.

"You know, stabbing it with a fork won't make it disappear."

Michiru said, taking a bite of food.

"Yeah, I know. Do I have to eat all of it?"

Haruka asked, looking to Setsuna for an answer.

"Yes."

Setsuna's answer was not what Haruka had wanted to hear, and she was about ready to throw her plate across the room.

"Can't I just eat half?"

"No, you need to eat all of it."

"How about I eat half now, and the other half later."

Setsuna shook her head.

"I don't trust that you'll eat it later, so just eat all of it now."

"I promise I'll finish it later."

"No, Haruka. Eat your dinner."

Setsuna was sounding like a stern parent, and it was honestly pretty amusing to watch.

Realizing that there was no getting her way, Haruka grumbled out a slew of curses before finally taking a bite of food.

"That's much better."

Haruka avoided eye contact with the older woman, clearly not happy with having to eat dinner.

As dinner progressed, idle chitchat went on around the table. Noticing that the other occupants at the table were engrossed in a conversation, Haruka took the opportunity to transfer the remainder of her food onto Michiru's plate.

"Finished, I'm gonna go finish my homework now."

Before anyone could so much as think of a response, Haruka had bolted up the stairs.

"Boy, she sure ate fast."

Hotaru said.

"Actually, she didn't. She just put it onto my plate."

Michiru said, looking at the new pile of food in front of her.

"I'm gonna go strangle that girl."

Setsuna said, getting up to go have a talk with Haruka.

"Just don't strangle her too much, okay Sets?"

Michiru asked.

"No promises."

Setsuna then headed upstairs to lecture Haruka, and Michiru turned her attention to the young girl sitting across from her.

"Hime-chan, what's wrong?"

Michiru asked, noting the tears welling up in the to young girl's eyes.

"She promised she'd eat."

Hotaru choked out, trying yet failing at holding in her sobs. Michiru moved over to Hotaru, and pulled the now sobbing girl into her arms.

 _"If Sets doesn't strangle her, I'll do it my damn self."_

Michiru thought bitterly, trying her best to comfort the distraught girl.

 **End of chapter 12:**

A/N: Ah, nothing like an angry Michi. Haruka's certainly gonna be in for it in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, I enjoy reading them. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: There's going to be a lot of drama in this chapter. Also, I found out I passed my math class this semester, and because of that I now get to apply my school's vet tech program. *in Spongebob voice* I am a happy sponge. Now, on with the story.

 **Chapter 13:**

Haruka was upstairs in the bedroom that she shared with Michiru, working on homework. As she was working, Setsuna entered the room.

"Hey Sets, what brings you here?"

Haruka asked, not bothering to look up from the paper she was currently writing on.

"You need to come downstairs and finish your dinner."

Setsuna's voice was firm and left little room for argument. That didn't stop Haruka though.

"I ate my dinner."

Haruka said, looking up to meet Setsuna's gaze.

"No, you put it onto Michiru's plate."

"Only a tiny bit."

"It was practically all the food that was on your plate, Haruka! For god's sake, I told you to eat all of your dinner!"

Setsuna rarely ever raised her voice, but she getting fed up with Haruka's refusal to eat.

"I did eat my dinner!"

"A few bites doesn't count! Now get your butt downstairs and finish your dinner, or you're grounded!"

"You can't ground me, you're not my mom!"

As soon as those words had left Haruka's mouth, a heavy silence fell between the two women. The two of them had had their share of arguments in the past, but never had Haruka mentioned anything about Setsuna not being her mom.

"I know I'm not."

Setsuna said, her voice having returned to its normally calm demeanor.

"However, right now I'm the closest thing you have to a mother, and it's my job to keep you safe and make sure you're well taken care of."

"I don't need you to take care of me, I can look after myself."

"In some cases that is true, but you are still just a child."

"I'm not a child."

"You're only 17 years old. In the eyes of society and in my eyes as well, you are still child. You still have a lot of growing up to do. I mean for heaven's sake, Hotaru acts more mature than you do most of the time and she's only 13."

"Well she does have three people raising her."

"Even so, she's always had this since of maturity about her. Now, I'll give you a choice. You can either come downstairs and finish your dinner, or you can choose not to and I ground you. That means one week of no leaving the house, unless it's to go to school, no TV, and no driving."

Upon hearing that she wouldn't be allowed to drive, Haruka began to panic.

"You can't take driving away from me."

"I can, and I will."

"But you know driving is my favorite thing in the whole world. Besides, how am I supposed to get to school if I'm not allowed to drive?"

"You can either take the bus, or I'll drive you myself. So, what's it gonna be? Are you going to eat your dinner or are you going to just take the grounding?"

After grumbling out a slew of curses, Haruka stood up and began making her way downstairs.

When she got into the dining room, she saw that Michiru was still sitting at the table. However, the expression on her face looked very unwelcoming.

"Woah, who pissed in your Froot Loops?"

Haruka asked, sitting down in the chair she had occupied earlier that evening.

"I hope you're happy."

Michiru said, giving Haruka an icy glare.

 _"Boy, if looks could kill."_

Haruka thought.

"What are you mad about?"

"I'm mad at the fact that you broke a promise to our daughter. You promised her you would dinner, and you didn't."

"Oh, that. Well I'm sorry."

"Apologizing to me won't do you any good. Hotaru's the one you need to apologize to."

"Where is she?"

"She's in her room. However, last time I saw her she was asleep. You can apologize to her in the morning."

Michiru then stood up and left the table, leaving Haruka alone to finish her dinner.

 _"Looks like today is let's be mad at Haruka day."_

Haruka thought, taking a bite of food. As she sat there eating her dinner, a thought occurred to her.

 _"Sets said I had to eat my dinner, but she never said I had to digest all of it."_

Haruka then smiled to herself, for she had figured out how she would make everyone else and herself happy when it came to her eating.

 **End of chapter 13:**

A/N: I had a blast writing this chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review, and I'll update again real soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This chapter will contain some girl on girl because we haven't had any in 84 years.

 **Chapter 14:**

After finishing her dinner, Haruka had headed into the bathroom. As she stood in there, she began to second guess what she was about to do.

 _"Maybe this is a bad idea."_

Haruka thought. However, she knew if she didn't get it over with she would regret it. So, after debating with herself for a few more minutes, Haruka set out on the task she was about to complete.

After turning on the water for the sink, Haruka kneeled down in front of the toilet.

 _"I can't believe I'm about to do this."_

She then shoved her fingers down her throat, and watched as the food she had eaten came up. It hurt at first, but felt good at the same time. Haruka continued to purge her food, until nothing but bile came up. Once she was finished, she sat back and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."_

Haruka thought. She then reached out and flushed all evidence of what she had just done down the drain. After a quick wash up, she exited the bathroom and headed towards her and Michiru's bedroom.

When she got into the room she saw Michiru was already in bed, with her back facing the door.

Haruka then walked over to the bed, and crawled in next to her lover.

"Did you finish your dinner?"

Michiru asked, not even bothering to look at Haruka.

"Yes."

"Good."

"How long do you plan on staying mad at me for?"

"I don't know."

It was clear by the tone of Michiru's voice, that she was not in the mood to talk. However, that wasn't going to stop Haruka from at least try to get her to.

"Come on Michi, I ate my ate my dinner. What more do you want from me?"

"I want you tell me why you haven't been eating. You know, Setsuna and Elza both think you have an eating disorder. And as much as I try not to believe it, I'm starting to."

"I don't have an eating disorder."

"Then tell me right now why you won't eat."

Michiru then rolled over so that she was facing Haruka. A thick silence then fell between them, as Haruka tried to think of a lie to tell the aqua haired beauty.

 _"I can't tell her the truth, she'll ruin all my hard work. Plus there's no way she could possibly understand."_

Haruka thought, trying yet failing to think of an excuse for her lack of eating.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Michiru had finally had enough.

"Well whatever your excuse is you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me."

Michiru said, getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight. I'd rather not be in the same bed with someone that keeps things from me. And don't you dare say that you aren't, because I know you are."

Michiru then left the room before Haruka had a chance to say anything.

Haruka let out a groan of frustration. She then got up and grabbed her laptop. After opening it and turning it on, searched the pro ana sites she had visited earlier to try to find an excuse to tell Michiru as to why she hadn't been eating.

 _"Let's see now. What's something she would buy?"_

Haruka wondered, scrolling a forum on one of the pro ana sites, where people discussed different excuses they had used.

"Well now, that's just ridiculous."

Haruka said, reading an excuse someone had made about converting to a new religion, and that's why they weren't eating.

"No way Michi would buy that."

As she scrolled through trying to find an excuse, Haruka began to think that perhaps telling the truth would just be easier.

Just as she was about to throw in the towel, she found the perfect excuse.

"Bingo. Michi's sure to buy this one."

Haruka then got up and headed to the guest room to tell her girlfriend why she hadn't been eating.

Once she opened the door and walked into the room, she could see that Michiru was still awake.

"Oh good, you're still up."

"Yep. Did you want something?"

 _"For you to come back to bed."_

Haruka thought.

"I wanted to tell you why I haven't been eating."

Michiru was a little surprised by Haruka's request, and she gestured for her to sit next to her on the bed.

After taking a seat next to the aqua haired beauty, Haruka revealed why she hadn't been eating. Being careful not to sound too rehearsed.

"I haven't been eating because I've been feeling under the weather."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Well you not eating certainly made everyone worry."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Michiru smiled lovingly at Haruka and pulled her into her lap.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you finally told me what was going on. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling okay. But do you know what would make me feel better?"

Haruka asked, playing with one of the straps to her lover's nightgown.

Michiru happened to be wearing her favorite one that night. It was a lacy, light blue nightgown that hugged each of Michiru's curves perfectly, and left very little to the imagination. Just the mere sight of her was enough to make Haruka drool.

"Hmm, well I suppose I could give you what you want, but you have to promise me one thing."

Michiru said.

"What's that?"

Michiru then moved with lightning fast speed, and pinned Haruka underneath her.

"Never keep things from me again. Promise me that."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, I want to try something new tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Bondage."

Upon hearing that she wanted to do bondage, Haruka visibly paled.

"Did...did you say bondage?"

"Oh don't look so frightened Ruka, it'll be fun."

Michiru said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Haruka was about ready to leap out of the bed the moment she saw them.

"Can we maybe discuss this first? What if there's a fire, and I can't get out of the house because I'm handcuffed to the bed?"

Michiru couldn't help but to giggle at Haruka's nervousness.

"Have I ever let anything bad happen to you?"

Michiru asked, gently running her fingers through her lover's blonde locks.

"No, bu-"

Michiru silenced the blonde's incoming protest with a kiss.

"Then relax and take off your clothes."

Michiru's voice had a demanding tone to it, and Haruka was strangely turned on by it. She had no choice but to obey the command.

After taking a deep breath to relax herself, Haruka stripped off all of her clothes and laid back onto the bed. Michiru then cuffed her to the bed.

She then looked her up and down, admiring the view beneath her.

"I should've cuffed you to the bed a long time ago."

Michiru said, running her hand down Haruka's prone body. She then leaned in close and captured Haruka's lips in a heated kiss.

"The safety word is apple."

She then ran her tongue down her lover's body, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as her tongue swirled around one of her hardened nipples.

Michiru smiled to herself. She loved having complete control over the blonde racer.

She then moved further and further down her lover's body.

Haruka tugged at the cuffs, desperate for release.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I moving too slow for you?"

Michiru asked, lazily drawing circles on Haruka's hip.

"Yes, yes you are."

Haruka felt like she would lose it if Michiru didn't give her what she wanted soon.

Michiru then began to stroke Haruka's wet folds, causing the blonde to moan in pleasure.

"I'll give you what you want, if you beg me."

"First you cuff me to the bed, now you want me to beg? What did I ever do to you?"

"Consider this my way of punishing you for lying. Now beg, or I'll stop."

"Please don't make me beg."

"Alright, if you really don't want to."

Michiru then removed her hand from Haruka, and proceeded to stand up. If it weren't for the cuffs, Haruka would've grabbed Michiru to keep her from leaving.

"Okay, okay, I'll beg!"

Michiru smirked, and resumed her earlier position.

"You were saying?"

Michiru asked, circling around Haruka's clip but being careful not to touch it.

"Michi pleeeeaaaaasssseee."

Haruka couldn't take it anymore. She loved this woman dearly, but this was getting to be too much for her to handle.

"That's good, but I want one more thing from you before I give you what you want."

Haruka nearly screamed in frustration.

"What else could you possibly want?!"

"Not much. Just for you to promise me that you'll never lie to me again."

"I promise! I swear, I'll never lie to you again as long as I live! Now, for the love of all that is good would you please fu-uhhh."

Haruka's voice tapered off as Michiru began moving three fingers in and out of her at a steady pace, her thumb rubbed against her sensitive clit.

At that moment they were grateful their room was sound proof, for Haruka could not hold back her screams of pleasure.

Haruka felt like she was on cloud nine. Just as she was about to reach her climax, Michiru did the unthinkable. She stopped.

Haruka was about ready to go off, but was prevented from doing so by Michiru moving her tongue in and out of her at a steady pace.

It didn't take long before Haruka was crying out her lover's name in pure ecstasy, as a series of orgasms ripped through her body.

After her orgasms subsided, Michiru removed the cuffs from around her lover's wrists, and pulled her in close.

"There now, wasn't that fun?"

Michiru asked, kissing Haruka on the cheek.

"You...are...evil…"

Haruka breathed, feeling like she was going to pass out.

Michiru just giggled, and kissed Haruka softly on the lips.

"I love you too."

The two lovers then fell into a peaceful slumber, wrapped around each other.

 **End of chapter 14:**

A/N: I was planning to have this chapter up sooner, but I was on vacation in New Mexico. However, I'm back home now and I'm planning to post more. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Happy Pride Month, everyone. I'm planning to come out to my family before the month is over, so wish me luck.

 **Chapter 15:**

Haruka woke up the next morning, and after getting showered and dressed she went to go speak with Hotaru.

"Good morning, Hime-chan."

"Good morning, Haruka-papa."

Hotaru's voice had a coldness to it, but Haruka didn't blame her for it.

"I'm sorry about the other night. It's just, my stomach was bothering me and I didn't feel much like eating."

"Then why didn't you tell me that? I would've just made you some tea."

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't want anyone to worry."

"Well we are worried."

"I know, you're Michiru-mama said the same thing to me last night."

"Are you going to eat breakfast this morning, or are you just going to dump all your food onto Michiru-mama's plate?"

"I'm going to eat breakfast."

"Really?"

Hotaru was unsure if she should trust her Haruka-papa or not.

"Yes, really. I know I really hurt you and everyone else yesterday, and I promise not to do it again."

"Okay."

Hotaru still wasn't sure if Haruka was being truthful or not, but she saw no point in dragging the conversation out. So, after placing her notebook into her backpack Hotaru made her way out of her bedroom, followed by Haruka.

When they made it into the dining room they saw that Michiru had just finished setting the table for breakfast.

"Breakfast will be ready in just a minute, what would you like to drink?"

Michiru asked.

"I'll would like some milk."

Hotaru said, taking a seat in her usual spot.

"Nothing for me."

Haruka said, taking a seat as well. She then realized saying she didn't want anything to drink was proving to be a bad idea, due to the looks her girlfriend and daughter were giving her.

"Alright already, I'll have orange juice."

Haruka said, trying to avoid their eyes. Michiru then left to go get Haruka and Hotaru their drinks.

When she got back Setsuna had finished cooking breakfast, and was setting the food on the table. Once both Michiru and her had sat down, Setsuna told Haruka to hand her her plate.

"Why?"

Haruka asked, bringing the plate closer to herself.

"I want to make sure you're eating enough. Now hand me your plate."

Haruka rolled her eyes then reluctantly handed Setsuna her plate.

After filling Haruka's plate she handed it back to her.

"I expect you to finish it. And if I see you put so much as a crumb onto somebody else's plate I'm taking away your car keys. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother."

Haruka said, stabbing her fork into her french toast.

"Somebody's laying down the law this morning."

Hotaru said, taking a sip of milk.

"Yeah, well this is what happens when you decide not to eat."

Setsuna said.

"Why do I feel like I'm being punished?"

Haruka asked, taking a bite of food.

"Because until I know I can trust you your eating is going to be monitored. I packed you a lunch for school, and Michiru is going to notify me and let me know whether or not you ate it. If you don't I'm taking your keys."

"Why don't you just take them now?"

Haruka mumbled, continuing to eat her food. Sure, she knew she could just purge the food when she was done, but that didn't mean she was keen on eating it.

Setsuna looked at Hanuka with a raised eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter any further.

Breakfast continued on as normal. Once in awhile though, Haruka would glance at the clock to see what time it was.

 _"I better hurry if I wanna be able to purge before school."_

"Why do you keep glancing at the clock?"

Michiru asked.

"Uh...I forgot to do my math homework and I need to get it done before school."

Lying to her girlfriend was becoming an easy thing for Haruka to do, not that she was proud of it.

Haruka then finished the last bite of her breakfast and raced upstairs.

Once in her room, she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

 _"Okay, I've got eight minutes to purge so I better make the most of it."_

Haruka thought, wasting no time in kneeling down in front of the toilet and shoving her fingers down her throat. As the food came up Haruka felt a sense of relief wash over her.

As she was purging her food she was unaware that Michiru had walked into the bedroom to grab her backpack.

"Haruka, are you alright? You don't sound so good."

Michiru asked, knocking on the door. Haruka felt herself beginning to panic.

 _"Shit! I forgot to turn the water on to mask the sound."_

"Yeah Michi, I'm alright."

Haruka said, hoping Michiru wouldn't pick up on the hoarseness in her voice due to the damage she was putting on her throat.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

Michiru then walked away from the door, still feeling concerned about the sound she had been hearing.

About a minute later Haruka walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright, let's get going. Don't wanna be late."

Haruka said, grabbing her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Don't you want to finish your math homework first?"

"I'll just ask the teacher if I can have an extra day to complete it."

"Okay. Are you sure you're alright though? Your eyes are looking a little red."

Michiru said, taking a step closer to Haruka and looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure. Come on, we don't want to be late for school."

The two girls then headed back down the stairs.

After grabbing her lunch from Setsuna, Haruka headed out the front door with Michiru and Hotaru following behind.

 **End of chapter 15:**

A/N: Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will pick up where this one leaves off. Also, I recently applied for a part time job and if I get it updates might slow down some. Anyway, please leave a review. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: So, I ended up not getting the job. That's okay though, since I know I'm gonna be swamped once school starts up again.

 **Chapter 16:**

Haruka's day at school was going fairly normal for the most part. She had turned in her assignments, gotten an extension on her math homework, which she had finished but since Michiru was standing right next to her she had to act like she hadn't, and had even managed to get a little bit of exercising in down at the track.

Now she was at lunch with Michiru and Elza. Elza was telling them about the upcoming track meet.

"Of course without Haruka there's no way we can win. Oh well, I guess second place is still pretty good."

"Don't talk like that, the team is gonna do great this year."

Haruka said, giving her friend an encouraging smile. She then took the final bite of her lunch and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Michiru asked.

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be back in a minute."

Haruka said, racing off to the bathroom.

"How has she been with eating lately?"

Elza asked.

"She's been doing better. She ate dinner last night, and breakfast this morning."

"That's good. You still look kinda worried though."

"I do?"

Elza gave a nod.

"Well she was in the bathroom this morning after finishing her breakfast, and to be completely honest with you she didn't sound to good."

"Do you think she's coming down with something?"

"Maybe. She did mention that she hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Oh, well I hope she feels better."

"Same here."

Michiru and Elza then fell into an idle conversation with each other, as they waited for Haruka to return.

"Hey, I'm back. What'd I miss?"

Haruka asked, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Nothing really."

Michiru said. She then looked at Haruka's eyes and noticed the color of them.

"Your eyes are red again. Are you feeling okay."

"I feel fine. It's probably just allergies or something. I think we have allergy medicine at home, I take some today after school."

"Oh, okay."

Michiru said, not quite sure if she was buying what Haruka was saying. Elza noticed what looked an awful lot like teeth marks on Haruka's right knuckle, but she decided to keep it to herself.

"Well, the bell's about to ring and I gotta get changed for gym. I'll see you girls later."

Elza then left the table, leaving the couple alone.

"So what's on your mind?"

Haruka asked.

"On my mind?"

"Yeah. You look like there's something on your mind. What is it?"

Michiru let out a sigh, and turned so that she was fully facing Haruka. She then took both of Haruka's hands into her own. This action confused the blonde, and she wondered what was going on.

"Haruka, if there was something going on you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course I would."

"Okay, because I can't shake the feeling that something is going on with you."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm still not over seeing you passed out in the bathroom. Not to mention I also saw you passed out at the park."

Haruka pulled Michiru close to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but I'm okay now."

"I sure hope so."

The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Haruka then stood up and took Michiru's hand into her own, pulling her up as well.

"I'll see you after class, okay?"

"Okay."

"And stop worrying so much. I'm fine."

Haruka then gave Michiru a quick kiss, before heading off to her next class.

As she watched her leave Michiru kept getting the feeling that something was up with Haruka.

"Why do I get the feeling you're keeping secrets from me, Ruka?"

Michiru whispered to herself. She then got up and headed to her next class, still wondering what Haruka was hiding from her.

 **End of chapter 16:**

A/N: I'm gonna try to finish one or both of my other fics, so I'll take a slight break from this one. Please leave a review. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: It's been awhile since I've updated this story, and I apologize. I've been placing a lot of my energy into drawing and video games. However, I will try to update more frequently and as always reviews are appreciated and encouraged.

 **Secret 17:**

It had been at least two weeks since Haruka had started purging her food and she was starting to notice the results. She also even managed to squeeze in a few days where all she had was water.

However, purging nearly everyday also had its setbacks. One of them being that her throat was constantly sore.

Haruka was currently rummaging through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, trying to find something that would help soothe her throat.

"Looking for something?"

Setsuna asked, watching as Haruka continued her rummaging.

"Do we have anything for sore throats?"

Haruka asked, her voice coming out raspy and a little strained.

"We have that cherry flavored medicine that you spray in the back of your throat."

Setsuna said, pointing to the bottle. Haruka looked at it and made a face.

"That does not taste like cherries. It taste like death and the tears of a small child."

"Well it's all we have as far as having something to treat sore throats goes."

"In that case I'll go to the store and pick something up. There's no way I'm taking cherry flavored medicine."

With that said Haruka left to go get some better tasting medicine.

"Where is she going?"

Michiru asked, walking into the hallway and seeing Haruka's retreating form.

"She's going to get something for her sore throat. Apparently cherry flavored medicine taste like death and the tears of a small child."

"She does have a point. Why did we even get that flavor?"

"I believe it was because Hotaru likes cherry flavored medicine."

"She's about the only one."

"Who's about the only one?"

Hotaru asked, having joined her Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama in the hallway.

"We were discussing how you're the only one who likes cherry flavored medicine."

Setsuna said.

"Oh, okay. Where's Haruka-papa at?"

"She went to go get something for her sore throat."

"Oh okay. Speaking of Haruka-papa, have any of you noticed her behavior lately?"

"What do you mean?"

Michiru asked.

"Well she always goes to the bathroom after she eats. Plus she keeps the water running while she's in there. If you ask me I don't think she's using it to help her go. I didn't want to say anything at first because I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I think Haruka-papa might be bulimic."

Setsuna and Michiru just stared at Hotaru dumbfounded.

"I've always said she was wise beyond her years."

Setsuna said.

"Hime-chan, are you sure about what you're saying?"

Michiru asked, knowing that Hotaru was most likely right, but secretly hoping she wasn't.

"I wish I wasn't, but the signs are there."

"So what do we do then? We can't just confront her right out, she'll get defensive."

Setsuna said.

"Well we can't just let her continue to do damage to herself. Wouldn't it be best to just come right out and confront her?"

Hotaru asked.

"No, it would do more harm than good. Right now it's best if we act like we have no idea what she's doing. Confronting her will only cause her to withdraw from us and become more secretive."

Michiru said.

"So we're supposed to just let her slowly kill herself?"

Hotaru asked, her voice holding a serious tone to it.

"That's not what I meant."

"What's not what you meant?"

Haruka asked, having returned from the store.

"It was noth-"

"Are you bulimic?"

Hotaru asked, cutting off Michiru.

Haruka's eyes widened in shock, but she kept her cool.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You keep going to the bathroom after you eat and you run the water while you're in there."

"That's because I drink too much lemonade during dinner. And I have the water running because it's relaxing."

"Since when do you need relaxation in the bathroom?"

"Since I decided I did."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna head to the garage and work on my bike."

Haruka then left before anyone had a chance to ask her anymore questions.

"So, what now?"

Setsuna asked.

"I'm not sure. But we can't continue to let her bring harm to herself. We have to do something."

Hotaru said.

"That's easier said than done. Haruka hates receiving help from other people because it makes her feel like a charity case. Right now the best we can do is let her know that we care about her and are here for her."

Michiru said.

"What I don't understand is why she would do something like this to herself in the first place. I've never known Haruka-papa to care so much about looks."

"Well hime-chan, bulimia is more than just not being happy with how you look. There's far more too than that. Right now your Haruka-papa is fighting a battle inside her head."

"You seem to be quite knowledgeable of this subject. Why is that?"

Setsuna asked.

Michiru fell silent for a few seconds, then quickly changed the subject.

"I'm going to go get started on lunch."

Michiru then retreated to the kitchen.

"So, do you have any secrets Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna shook her head and gave Hotaru an amused look.

 _"Those two, I swear."_

 **End of chapter 17:**

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and kind words. It feels good knowing there are strangers out there that care so much about me. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This chapter is going to be mainly Michiru centered.

 **Chapter 18:**

Michiru was down in the kitchen making turkey sandwiches for everyone. As she made the sandwiches her mind wandered back to a time two years before she met Haruka.

 _ **Flashback:**_

A 14 year old Michiru stood in the bathroom in nothing but her bra and panties. If you saw her you'd wonder how someone that came from money looked the way she did.

She looked like a skeleton with skin, with the way her bones protruded from her body, and how her face had a sunken in and hollow look to it. Her eyes were devoid of all light.

"Stand on the scale."

A stern voice said. The voice belonged to Michiru's mother. Her mother was a tall, thin woman of high class who believed a one was nothing if they did not have beauty. In order to be beautiful, they had to be thin.

Michiru hated it though. She was at a healthy weight, until her mother decided she was too fat. That's when it all started. Michiru was placed on a very restrictive diet and was made to do some sort of exercise nearly everyday.

As time went on though, Michiru found herself becoming obsessed with her weight. She wanted her mother's approval, and in order to achieve that she had to stay as thin as possible.

Michiru stepped on the scale and held her breath. She hated weighing day. If her weight had gone up so much as an ounce her mother would surely scold her.

As she stood on the scale her mother looked at the number displayed on it with a scrutinizing look.

"Hmm, 70 pounds. That's good, but you need to lose another five."

Michiru blanched.

"But mother, you said that the last time you weighed me and I did as you said."

"And you will continue to lose weight until you are the weight I want you at. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now get dressed, it's time for your morning exercise routine."

 _ **End flashback:**_

After her mother had passed Michiru had been able to seek out some much needed treatment. By the time she had met Haruka she had been in recovery for almost a year and was continuing to thrive.

Michiru had managed to fight off her demons and recover from her eating disorder, but now she was watching her girlfriend go through something similar.

She wanted nothing more than to go to her lover and tell her that she understood what she was going through, and she would always be there for her.

The only problem though was she didn't fully known why Haruka was trying so desperately to lose weight.

As Michiru's mind wandered to the possible causes as to why Haruka would have developed an eating disorder, Haruka walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist.

"What's on your mind?"

Haruka asked, resting her head on her love's shoulder.

Michiru let out a small sigh and then spoke.

"Haruka, can we talk?"

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?"

Michiru turned around to look into Haruka's eyes. Her eyes were dim. Much like Michiru's own were when she first developed an eating disorder.

"About your eating disorder."

 **End of chapter 18:**

A/N: I love a good cliffhanger, don't you? I also love reviews, so please leave some and I'll see y'all in the next chapter. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: So, I'm going back to school in August and I was originally gonna go for vet tech. However, since I probably won't get my application in for the vet tech program before the deadline I'm switching to an Associate of Arts degree, since I've already completed 90% of the credits needed to get it. I've been making changes in my life, and I feel pretty good about them. Well, enough about me. On with the story.

 **Chapter 19:**

Haruka stared at Michiru as if she had just grown an extra head.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. I'm just really worried about you."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Bullshit Haruka, you have an eating disorder and we both know it."

"I do not have an eating disorder."

"Stop denying it. Look, I didn't want to believe it myself at first but it's obvious."

"Believe what you want, but I don't have an eating disorder."

Haruka then turned to walk away, but was stopped by Michiru grabbing her arm.

"Haruka, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?"

"Harming yourself."

"Have you been inhaling paint fumes or something Michi, I'm not harming myself."

"For once in your life would you stop being so damn stubborn?!"

"I'm not being stubborn! You're the one talking nonsense!"

"I am not! You have an eating disorder, but you're too stubborn to let me help you with it!"

"That's because I don't need or want any help! Besides, it's my body and I can do whatever I want with it!"

Haruka then stormed out of the kitchen before Michiru had a chance to say anything else.

"Unbelievable."

Michiru mumbled. She then turned her attention back to the turkey sandwiches she had been making early and continued to finish them up.

Just as she had finished making the sandwiches and was setting the table for lunch, Setsuna and Hotaru walked.

"Where's Haruka?"

Setsuna asked.

"We had a fight and she stormed off."

"What was the fight about?"

"I confronted her about her eating disorder and she got upset with me."

"Aren't you the one who said we shouldn't confront her about it?"

Hotaru asked.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I… I guess I didn't want to watch her put herself through so much pain."

Hotaru and Setsuna could both tell Michiru was hiding something, but they decided not to press the matter. Right now they had to figure out where Haruka was and make sure she was safe.

Setsuna was just about to call Haruka, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sets."

"Haruka? Where are you, are you okay?"

"I'm at Elza's, and I'm okay."

"Okay, well do you need anything?"

"No, I'm just checking in. I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some space for a bit. Elza and I are gonna go for a run. I'll see you later."

Haruka then ended the call and Setsuna placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Haruka's going to say at Elza's for a bit, but she's okay."

"Thank goodness."

Michiru said, breathing a sigh of relief. She then finished setting the table, along with Setsuna's and Hotaru's help.

Meanwhile back at Elza's place, Elza and Haruka were sitting on the couch having a conversation.

"So how much weight are you planning to lose?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'll continue to lose until I feel satisfied."

"You know you could die from this, right?"

"I'm well aware of that."

"And yet you still want to go through with this? What about Michiru? She'd be a wreck if anything happened to you."

"I know, which is why I can't talk to her about it."

"Does she know about the...well you know."

"No, she doesn't know about that. You're the only one that does."

"I see. Do you think you'll ever tell her?"

"It's probably best if I don't. Somethings are better left secret."

"True, but she's your girlfriend."

"Which is exactly why I have to keep things like this from her."

Elza shook her head, not quite understanding her friend's reason for things.

"Come on, let's go on that run."

 **End of chapter 19:**

A/N: I like to add twist and mystery to my stories, gotta keep my readers' on their toes. I'll probably update some more tomorrow, so until next time this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: In this chapter I might reveal the other secret of Haruka's that only Elza knows about, or I might wait until the next chapter. You'll just have to read and see.

 **Chapter 20:**

Haruka and Elza had just finished their run and were walking around the park together.

"So, aside from this whole eating disorder how are things with you?"

"They're good, and it's not an eating disorder."

"Ah, my mistake. This is clearly a thoroughly thought out diet plan."

"Always with the sarcasm, eh Elza?"

"Yep. But in all seriousness you should really reconsider what you're doing."

"Don't worry. I'll stop once I reach my goal weight."

"How do you know you will? How do you know you won't reach it and then decide you need to lose more?"

"Because I know what I'm doing."

"I hate to say it, but you really don't know what you're doing. If you really want to lose weight there are safer ways to go about it. Besides, you don't even need to lose weight. You're perfectly fine just the way you are."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that needs to lose weight."

"You don't need to lose weight, you just want to lose it. You're fine just as you are, and Michiru is going to love you no matter what."

"That's what you think."

"Oh what, did she say she was gonna leave you if you didn't lose weight?"

"Well, no."

"Has she ever made any mention about your weight or indication that you need to lose any?"

"Again no, bu-"

"Then she loves you for you and doesn't give a damn what you weigh."

"She does though, I know she does."

"That's just the voices in your head telling you that stuff. You need to stop listening to them. Do you remember what happened the last time you listened to them?"

"Not really, that day's kinda hazy."

"I almost lost my best friend that day. How come you never told anyone what was going on at home?"

"I didn't think anyone would notice or care."

"Well I did. Especially when you either wouldn't show up for school, or come in looking disheveled and like you hadn't slept a wink."

"If you cared why did you wait to do anything?"

"Because I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Not only that, but I knew your stubbornness wouldn't allow you to accept my help willingly."

"What was your first inkling that something was seriously wrong?"

"When the temperature was in the 90s and you were walking around with a jacket on. You kept claiming you were cold, but I knew better."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I should have. I still remember that day like it had just happened yesterday."

 _ **Flashback:**_

A 14 year old Haruka was sitting alone in her room. Her dad had just left out, but not before hitting her and telling her how useless she was.

 _"He's right, I am useless."_

Haruka thought bitterly, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

She then took off the jacket she had been wearing lately and looked at her arms. At all the cuts that littered them. She then removed her shirt and went to stand in front of her full length mirror. Some of the bruises were from her dad, but the others were self inflicted.

As she stood there looking at herself her father's harsh words echoed in her head.

 _"You're a pathetic, useless whore just like your mother."_

"Shut-up."

 _"You'll never amount to anything and no one will ever love you."_

"Shut-up!"

 _"Why don't you just go die in a hole somewhere, so I don't have to deal with you anymore?"_

"SHUT-UP!"

Haruka then fell to her knees and began crying into her hands. As she sat on the ground her father's harsh words got louder and louder to the point where she was willing to do anything to stop them.

As she sat there trying to decide what to do her phone rang.

Pulling the phone from her pocket, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haruka. Are you okay, you sound tired."

Elza said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What's up?"

"Well I was calling to see if you wanted to go for a run with me."

"I don't know, I'm not feeling the best right now. But hey, can ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you care if I died?"

"What the hell kinda question is that? Of course I would care."

"You're about the only one that would."

"I'm sure other people would too, but why did you ask me that? Haruka, you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking about are you?"

"No...yes...I don't know. It wouldn't really make a difference though if I lived or died."

"Yea it would. It would make a huge difference."

"No it wouldn't. I have to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The line then went dead before Elza had a chance to say anything more.

 _ **End of flashback:**_

"I never ran so fast in my life. Do have any idea what it was like to see you lying on the ground, not moving?"

"Probably not since I was the one passed out."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Haruka. I almost lost you that day and I still kick myself to this day for not getting to you sooner."

"It wouldn't have matter either way. I was still going to go through with it."

"Would you ever try it again?"

"Come on, let's head back."

Haruka then turned and began to walk the other way.

She didn't get very far though before Elza stepped in front of her.

"Answer my question. Would you ever try it again?"

"No."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. But if I find out you're lying I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Of course you are."

 **End of chapter 20:**

A/N: Well this was quite the chapter wasn't it? I'll probably update again later tonight, so until next time this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I should probably work on my other fics, but I'm on a roll with this one.

 **Chapter 21:**

By the time Haruka and Elza had made it back to Elza's place it had gotten fairly late.

Haruka then grabbed her phone off of Elza's coffee table and saw that she had ten missed calls.

"Woah."

"Let me guess, Michiru blew up your phone?"

"Yep. I knew I shouldn't have left it here."

Haruka said, quickly dialing Michiru's number. A few moments later the aqua haired beauty picked up.

"Hey, Michi."

"Jesus Christ, Haruka. You nearly scared me half to death. I thought something had happened to you, where have you been?"

"Elza and I went for a run, and I left my phone at her place."

"Are you sure you're alright though?"

"Positive."

"That's good. Now I know you're gonna hate me for this next question, but I have to ask it. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"So that's a no."

"No, it's an I don't know. I might eat I might not."

Haruka was sounding irritable. A clear sign that she needed a good meal and a nap.

"Ruka, listen. I'm sorry I confronted you about your eating disorder."

"You mean the eating disorder that I don't have?"

Michiru wanted to tell Haruka that she did have one, but she didn't want to get into another argument with her.

"Yeah, that one. I guess just the thought of you causing harm to yourself scared me and I freaked out."

"I would never do anything to cause harm to myself. I'm stronger than that."

"I know you are."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm kinda tired from my run so I'm gonna go take nap."

"Okay, call me when you wake up."

"I will."

Haruka then ended the call and set her phone back down onto the table. She then plopped herself onto Elza's couch.

"Don't tell me you're tired. You're hardly ever tired after a run."

Elza said, taking a seat next to Haruka on the couch.

"I am when I run on an empty stomach. However I also burn more calories that way, so it's a win-win."

"You should probably eat something though."

"I'll eat when I wake up."

Haruka mumbled, trying but failing to stifle a yawn.

Elza was going to try to plead with Haruka to eat, but the tall blonde was already fast asleep.

"Guess I'll go get started on dinner then."

Elza then got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for herself and Haruka.

Meanwhile, back at the outer senshi home they were trying to decide how to best go about helping Haruka with her eating disorder.

"We could always force feed her."

Hotaru suggested.

"That's not a good idea, it'll just make things worse."

Michiru said.

"Oh, and confronting her right out was such a marvelous idea?"

"I panicked, okay? I didn't want your Haruka-papa to…"

"To what? Michiru-mama, are you keeping something from Setsuna-mama and I? You keep trailing off whenever you bring up not wanting Haruka-papa to go through something."

Michiru released a heavy sigh.

 _"I guess I might as well tell them."_

"When I was 14 I had an eating disorder."

Both Hotaru and Setsuna let out an audible gasps.

"You, but how?"

Setsuna asked.

"It started off with my mother instilling me that if I wasn't thin I wasn't perfect, and if I wasn't perfect no one would love me. She had me on a strict diet and exercise regime. the more weight I lost the more she wanted me to lose. I hated it at first, but over time her brainwashing began to work. I began to see myself as fat and useless, despite people telling me I looked like a skeleton with skin. I became obsessed with weight loss and began restricting more than my mother already was. It got to a point where I was living on nothing but water and black coffee."

"My god. How did you recover though?"

"After my mom passed I finally felt free to seek the help I knew I so desperately needed. By the time I had met Haruka I had been in recovery for nearly a year."

"What was your lowest weight?"

"If I remember correctly it was 45 pounds."

"How the hell were you still alive?!"

Michiru shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I must've had an angel watching over me or something."

"Well I'm glad you're still here with us."

Hotaru said, walking over and giving Michiru a hug.

"Me too."

Michiru said, returning the hug.

"I do have a question though. How come you allowed your mom to do what she did to you? How come you never told anyone?"

Hotaru asked.

"Despite what she was doing to me I still wanted her approval."

"Do you think Haruka-papa wants are approval."

Michiru gave a nod.

"But why? We all love her just the way she is."

"That's the the thing about eating disorders hime-chan. They often warp a person's thinking. Right now there's this voice inside your Haruka-papa's head telling her that we think she's fat and we'll stop loving her if she doesn't lose the weight."

"That's not true though. We all love Haruka-papa no matter what."

"I know, and deep down she knows it too. She's just having a hard time seeing that right now."

"She's going to get better, isn't she?"

"Right now it's hard to say. When you're Haruka-papa sets her mind on something she usually sticks to it."

"But we can't let her stick to this."

"I know. She needs help, but that's easier said than done. It can't just be us that wants her to get help. She has to want it as well."

"Isn't there a way we can convince her to get help?"

"There most likely is, but it wouldn't do us any good at the moment. Your Haruka-papa is very stubborn and she is in major denial about any sort of problem she has."

"So what do we do?"

Setsuna asked.

"Well I told her to call me after she wakes up from her nap. When she does I'll ask her why she feels the need to lose weight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It probably isn't, but we won't be able to properly help her until we know why she's doing what she's doing."

 **End of chapter 21:**

A/N: Welp Setsuna and Hotaru now know of Michiru's troubled past. I guess it's only a matter of time before they find out about Haruka's. Also, thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten so far. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: In this chapter Hotaru is going to bring up something that Haruka did in a previous chapter.

 **Chapter 22:**

Haruka had awoken from her nap and was on the phone with Michiru. They were having a casual conversation with each other, but Michiru felt now was the time to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind.

"Haruka, I know you're probably gonna get upset by this but I just have to ask. Why do you feel the need to lose weight?"

Haruka fell silent as she tried to think of an answer to her lover's question.

After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel like losing some weight."

"What caused you to feel this way?"

"Nothing really."

"So you just woke up one morning and decided you wanted to lose weight?"

"Pretty much."

Michiru shook her head. She knew there was something Haruka wasn't telling her.

"You know you're not fat, right? You're perfect just the way you are."

"You're just saying that."

 _"Oh boy, here we go. Damn those voices."_

Michiru thought.

"I'm not saying it just to say it. I'm saying it because it's true. You are beautiful as you are and you don't need to lose any weight."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll stop loving me if I don't."

"That's not true. I'll love you no matter what."

"Okay."

Michiru could tell by the tone of Haruka's voice that she didn't believe her. She needed to convince her that she loved her no matter what.

"Why don't we go out tonight, just us?"

"This isn't some ploy to get me to eat is it?"

"Not at all. It's just me wanting to spend time with the person I love most in this world."

"Hmm, okay."

Michiru could tell that Haruka was still skeptical, but she was glad that she had agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too."

Haruka then ended the call and placed her phone into her pocket. She then turned her attention to Elza.

"Everything okay?"

Elza asked.

"Yeah. Michi and I are gonna go out, so I'm gonna head home."

"Alright. You take care, okay?"

Elza then walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

Haruka said, returning the hug. The hug then ended and Haruka said another quick goodbye before heading out.

About ten minutes later Haruka arrived home.

"We're glad you're alright."

Hotaru said, giving her Haruka-papa a hug.

"Me too, now can everyone please stop acting like I've had some horrible tragedy? I'm fine."

"We know you are, but sometimes you really make us worry."

Michiru said.

"I know I shouldn't have stormed off like I did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Like Hotaru said, we're just glad you're alright. Come on, let's go get ready."

Michiru then headed to the stairs. Haruka soon followed, but was stopped by Hotaru speaking once more.

"Haruka-papa."

"Yes hime-chan?"

"What's pro ana and pro mia?"

Haruka froze and felt her chest beginning to tighten. She never in a million years the young girl would ask her something like that. Still, she decided to play it cool.

"I have no idea."

"Then why is there a bunch of it on your laptop?"

"Someone must've put it there. And what were you doing on my laptop anyways?"

"You always let me use your laptop when I need it for homework. Also, since you and I are the only two that ever use your laptop you're the only one that could've put the pro ana and mia stuff on their, since it wasn't there the last time I used it."

"Well I didn't put it on there, so I don't know how it got there."

"Why were you looking at pro ana and mia sites anyway?"

Setsuna asked?

"I wasn't!"

Michiru felt that now was a good time to intervene.

"May I speak with Haruka in private please?"

Hotaru and Setsuna both gave a nod. Michiru then took Haruka by the hand and lead her upstairs to their room.

Once they were alone Michiru pulled Haruka into a warm embrace in an effort to calm her down.

Within a few moments Haruka had calmed down and she sat down on the bed next to Michiru.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Michiru asked, brushing Haruka's bangs to the side.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you want to tell me how Hotaru found pro ana and mia sites on your laptop?"

"I don't know how she found them, or how they got on there."

"I see."

Michiru then got up and grabbed Haruka's laptop. After sitting back down she opened it and clicked on the bookmark tab. Upon further inspection she could see a webpage about the Civil War. It was no doubt Hotaru's, since she was working on a paper about it for history. The rest of the webpages that were bookmarked were all pro ana and pro mia sites.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?"

Michiru asked, turning the screen to Haruka and pointing to the list of sites Haruka had bookmarked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well I am worried. These sites aren't safe. The people that make them act they're giving helpful diet tips, when in reality they're just telling other people how to kill themselves."

"Well nothing's skinnier than a skeleton."

Haruka said, letting out a dry laugh.

"Now is not the time for jokes, this is very serious. You could do some serious harm to yourself if you follow what those sites say."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Haruka let out a sigh then pulled her knees up to her chest. At that moment she looked quite vulnerable. It was a site Michiru had rarely ever seen.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just tired."

"What are you tired of?"

"Of looking in the mirror and hating what I see. Of hating the number that shows up on the scale. Of never being good enough. I'm just tired of everything."

Tears now ran down Haruka's cheeks and it pained Michiru to see her in such a state.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here."

Michiru whispered, pulling Haruka into a hug and gently rubbing her back.

As they sat there, Michiru began to wonder again what had caused Haruka to feel this way.

"I know I already asked this, but what caused you to start feeling this way?"

"I don't know."

"Well people don't just wake up one morning and decide they're gonna have an eating disorder. Did someone say something to you about your weight or anything?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go on our date now?"

Michiru let out a sigh, but knew that pressing Haruka to talk would only upset her.

"Sure."

Michiru then wiped away Haruka's tears and gave her a kiss. Silently letting her know that she would always be there for her.

 **End of chapter 22:**

A/N: Spent pretty much all day working on this chapter, but I like how it turned out. I'm brainstorming the next chapter as we speak, so hopefully I'll have worked on and posted soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Thanks so much for the reviews so far, they mean a lot. Now on with the story.

 **Chapter 23:**

Haruka and Michiru had gone out and enjoyed their evening together. They were now sitting on the beach together watching the sunset.

As they sat there, Michiru thought about everything they had ever been through together. Of the secrets they shared and the ones they had yet to.

 _"Maybe if I tell her she'll feel more comfortable opening up to me."_

Michiru thought.

"Haruka, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Haruka then turned to face Michiru, giving the aqua haired beauty her undivided attention.

"When I was 14 I had an eating disorder."

Haruka was taken aback by what she had just been told, but kept silent.

"It started off with my mother wanting me to lose weight because she thought I was fat. As time went on I started to believe it myself. I became obsessed with losing weight. The more I lost the better I felt about myself. Plus my mother was proud of me too, and that's what I wanted. To have her approval no matter what it took. I knew I was slowly killing myself by following her every word, but at the time I didn't care. I just wanted to be loved and accepted. When she passed I finally felt free enough to be my own person. I sought treatment for my eating disorder, but it wasn't easy. I never did, but I thought of relapsing a few times while in recovery. Truth be told I don't think I've ever fully recovered. Sometimes I'll catch myself wondering what would happen if I went back to my old ways, but then I remember all I would lose if I did. Losing the family I've come to know and love isn't worth putting my life in danger."

"Why did you wait until now to share this with me?"

"I wanted to tell you much sooner, but I wasn't sure how to. However, seeing what you're going through and what you're doing to yourself hurts. It hurts because I saw the signs and knew what was going before anyone else did, but I didn't want to accept it. Like you are now I was in denial about what was going on with you."

"I'm not in denial though. There's really nothing wrong with me."

Michiru shook her head and took a breath to steady herself. She was trying her best to keep it together for Haruka, but the truth was she was scared of losing her to this deadly disease.

"There is something wrong with you though. You've been looking at pro ana and mia sites, starving yourself or purging, and exercising until you drop. And for what, just so you can lose a few measly pounds? I've told you this before and I'll continue to until you start believing it yourself. You are beautiful just the way you are and you don't need to lose any weight."

"You don't get it."

Haruka said bitterly, turning away from Michiru.

"You don't understand how much I hate myself, and how disgusted I am with the way my body currently looks. I wish I could take a knife and cut every inch of fat off my body."

Michiru just sat there in stunned silence. Unsure of what to say or do.

"Sometimes I think I'd be better off dead, then I wouldn't have to worry about people judging or mocking me."

"Do you want to die?"

Michiru asked, fearing Haruka's answer.

"Things would be a hell of a lot easier if I was. Then I wouldn't have to worry about being a fucking disappointment to everyone."

"But you aren't a disappointment to anyone. You have people in your life that love and care about you."

"Try telling my dad that. He was right, I'm nothing but a useless failure that will never amount to anything."

"You can't allow one person to dictate your life and how you view yourself. Besides, you've already accomplished so much in your life."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I guess the way you were looking for your mom's love and approval, I'm still looking for my dad's. You know he never told me he loved me or anything like that. He always acted like taking care of me was a chore."

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was very young. I don't really remember much about her, and all I know about her from my dad is that she was a whore."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's fine, it's in the past."

"If your dad pretty much wanted nothing to do with you why did he keep you?"

"For the money. He was being given money by my grandparents to help take care of me. He never actually used it on me though. I wish he hadn't kept me though."

"Why is that?"

"Everyday was like survival. He pretty much abused me in every way possible. Physical, emotional, sexual, etc. Sometimes he'd let me pick which form of abuse I wanted to endure. Most of the time I picked physical because at least physical scars heal. This went on for most of my life, then one day he just left."

"He left?"

"Yep. Left me about five bucks and a note saying I was on my own. He left two days after I…"

"After you what?"

"It's getting late we should get going."

Haruka then stood up and began heading to the car.

"Why do you always do that?"

Haruka stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Do what?"

"Change the subject whenever you're about to tell me something."

Michiru said, standing up and facing Haruka.

"It wasn't important, so I decided not to say it."

"Something tells me that it was. Why can't you just say it?"

"Because you would leave just like my dad did."

Haruka said, her voice thick with emotion.

Michiru walked up to Haruka and wrapped her arms around her.

"I would never do that."

"Do you promise?"

"Look at me."

Haruka did as instructed and turned around to face Michiru. Michiru then pulled Haruka close and kissed her, pouring all the love she had for her into it. After the kiss ended she rested her forehead against Haruka's and continue to hold her close.

"I promise I'll never leave you."

Haruka took a shaky breath to steady herself, then held Michiru at arm's length.

"My dad left after I tried to kill myself. I guess he didn't want to deal with a suicidal teenager. You know I still wouldn't blame you for leaving. No one wants to deal with someone that would much rather be dead."

Haruka said, looking down at her feet. Michiru didn't say anything and instead pulled Haruka into a warm embrace.

Haruka returned the embrace, holding Michiru close.

"I'm glad you're still here with me."

Haruka didn't say anything and instead held Michiru tighter. She was trying to stay strong for her and feared that if she spoke her resolve would crumble.

"Come on, let's head home."

Michiru said, releasing her hold on Haruka. She then took Haruka by the hand and together they walked to the car to head home.

 **End of chapter 23:**

A/N: So Haruka and Michiru finally know of each others past. What will happen next? I'm not entirely sure, but I promise it'll be good. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This chapter is gonna be short, but it'll be worth it.

 **Chapter 24:**

After arriving home from their date Haruka had stated she wanted to be alone and went to lay down in the guest room. Michiru debated with herself about whether not she should leave her alone after what she had told her, but decided to after remembering that there was nothing in the guest room Haruka could possibly hurt herself with.

Michiru then went to the kitchen to make herself some tea, still second guessing yourself about leaving Haruka alone.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Setsuna asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Haruka told me some stuff this evening, and I'm still wondering if it was a good idea to leave her alone like she requested."

"What did she tell you?"

Setsuna asked, starting to feel concerned.

"Basically that sometimes she thinks she'd be better off dead."

Michiru said, pouring herself some tea

"Is she planning on trying anything?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, well I get she wants to be alone right now but if I were you I'd go check on her."

"Okay."

Michiru then set her cup of tea down and went to check on Haruka.

Meanwhile in the guest room, Haruka was holding tissue to her wrist. She had been so distraught with the thoughts running through her head that she needed a way to silence them. So she took the light bulb out of the bedside lamp and broke it, using a piece of the glass to cut herself. Now she felt numb and was unaware that Michiru was staring at her.

"Ruka, what happened?"

Michiru asked, walking closer to Haruka. Now aware that someone else was in the room with her, Haruka tried to hide her bleeding wrist.

"Here, let me see."

Michiru then gently grabbed hold of Haruka's wrist and pulled it to herself, careful not to touch the cut. She then moved Haruka's hand that held the tissue and took a look at the cut.

"Let's go get you cleaned up."

Michiru then helped Haruka up and walked her to the bathroom. She then ran Haruka's wrist under some cold water to stop the bleeding. Haruka winced slightly as the water came in contact with the cut.

"What did you use?"

Michiru asked, gently patting dry the wound.

"Broken glass from a light bulb."

Haruka said, her voice sounding hollow.

"Why did you do it?"

Michiru asked, rubbing some antibacterial cream onto the wound and wrapping a bandage around it.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, which caused Michiru to frown.

"Please don't shut me out. I just want to help."

"I know."

"So why did you hurt yourself then?"

"I just...I just wanted the pain to stop. I needed a way to silence the thoughts in my head."

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It wasn't your fault. I was most likely going to do it eventually."

"Still I should've stayed with you. How are you feeling now though?"

"Okay, just tired."

"Alright, well we're all finished up here. Why don't you go lie down in our bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Haruka didn't say anything and just headed towards her and Michiru's room. Michiru then went back to the guestroom to clean the broken glass off the nightstand.

Once the task was completed she returned to the room she shared with Haruka. Haruka was curled up on the bed, but was still awake. Michiru then walked over to her and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"What's on your mind?"

Michiru asked, running her fingers through Haruka's hair.

"Just stuff."

Was Haruka's mumbled response.

"I wish I knew what was causing you to be like this. I know the things your dad did to you in the past is part of the reason, but he can't be the only reason. What's the other reason you're feeling so depressed and wanting so desperately to lose weight?"

Haruka let out a sigh and sat up.

"My dad is pretty much the only reason I'm doing all this stuff to myself."

"Why would he be the only reason?"

"Because he showed to my last race and called me a fat, useless piece of shit."

 **End of chapter 24:**

A/N: I'm just full of surprises ain't I? Anyway in the next chapter we shall see how Michiru reacts to what she has just been told.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This chapter is going to contain a rollercoaster of emotions. Please enjoy the ride.

 **Chapter 25:**

Michiru stared Haruka in disbelief.

"He...He showed up to your race?"

"Yeah. I saw him after stepping out of the locker room after I had finished changing. After not seeing me for three years, he shows up out of nowhere just to tell me he still hates me. That's also why I didn't do so well during that particular race."

"You still won though."

"Barely."

"Did you see him anytime after the race?"

Haruka shook her head.

"He left after saying what he said to me. I've tried my best to let it go and ignore it, but I can't shake his words. It's not like he's wrong though."

"But he is though. You are not a fat, useless piece of shit. You are a strong, beautiful, confident woman."

"Oh yeah, I'm confident alright. I've got the confidence level of a chicken nugget. And I'm never going to be strong or beautiful."

"Don't say that."

"Why not, it's true. I'll never be any of the things you say I am, so why shouldn't I think negatively about myself?"

"Because I'm not going to let you."

"Then how exactly am I strong, beautiful, and confident?"

"Do you remember when we took Hotaru to fair last summer, and we were taking her to the merry-go-round?"

Haruka nodded her head.

"And right when we walked passed this one guy, he slapped my ass and I spun around and punched him in the face?"

Haruka gave another nod.

"Do you remember what you did?"

"I pulled you away from him before you killed him."

"That's how I know you're strong. It takes more strength to walk away from something than into it."

"Well I didn't want to shed blood in front of hime-chan."

"Still, you had the strength not to."

"Okay, so I guess I can see how I'm strong. But how am I confident and beautiful?"

"Remember that guy in your science class who kept throwing homophobic insults your way?"

"Yeah."

"If I remember correctly this went on for months and you would sit there and let him. At least you did, until he decided to say something homophobic to me. And that's when I saw the confidence I always knew you had in you."

"Well I wasn't going to let anyone insult my girl."

"That's how I know you're confident. You had the confidence to stand up for me."

"I also beat the shit out of him too. You and Elza both ended up having to pull me off of him, and as you did you referred to me as an angry tater tot."

"In my defense, you were angry and I was eating tater tots during lunch."

Haruka couldn't help but giggle at Michiru's statement.

"There it is."

Michiru said.

"There what is?"

"How I know you're beautiful. You have the most beautiful smile in the world. Not to mention the most adorable laugh."

Haruka blushed at Michiru's words.

"And don't even get me on how cute you look when you blush."

At this point Haruka had buried herself under the covers to hide her ever growing blush.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

Michiru asked, pulling the covers up and peaking at Haruka.

"Very much so."

"Well at least now you don't look like the world's ending."

"I may not look like how I feel, but I still feel that way."

Haruka said, her voice sounding serious.

Wanting Haruka to feel better, Michiru wrapped her up the blanket she was under and held her in her lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding you. Don't act like I've never held you before."

"Okay, but am I wrapped up like a sushi roll?"

"Because right now you're my sad sushi roll."

"Great, first I was an angry tater tot. Now I'm a sad sushi roll. What's next?"

"I once overheard Setsuna refer to you as a complicated pancake."

"Why did she call me that?"

"You were doing something, but making way more complicated than it needed to be."

"I get the complicated part, but why a pancake."

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was because you like pancakes."

"Yeah, maybe. Still don't why I get all the nicknames involving food though. I don't even like food."

"You know that's just the voices telling you that, right?"

"I guess."

"You know, it just occurred to me that you still haven't eaten anything today."

"Are you going to make me eat?"

"I would like for you to at least have a little something, but I won't force you. Also, if you do eat I ask that you not purge."

"I have to purge though."

"Why do you have to?"

"I'll get fat if I don't."

"You won't get fat. Besides, by purging you're doing a lot of serious harm to yourself."

"I'll be dead soon anyway, so what does it matter?"

As soon as those words left her mouth, alarm bells went off in Michiru's head.

"Do you have something planned?"

Haruka didn't say anything and instead freed herself from Michiru's hold. She then stood up and walked towards the door.

"You know now is really not the time to withdraw from me. Do you have something planned or not?"

Michiru's voice sounded slightly angry, but Haruka remained silent.

"Why are you doing this? I just want to help you and be there for you. Yet every time I try you shove me away."

"I'm doing it for your own good."

"How the hell is shoving me away for my own good?"

"You wouldn't understand, but trust me it is."

"You're the one who doesn't fucking understand."

Michiru's words caused Haruka to turn around and look at her. She was about to speak when Michiru beat her to it.

"You're the one who doesn't understand how much just the mere thought of losing you hurts me. And now to hear you say that you'll be dead soon hurts me even more. Also, you're not just hurting me. What about Hotaru? She'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you. How could you be so selfish?"

"Oh, I'm being selfish? You're the one that's being selfish! I want to stop hurting! I want the pain to go away! I want to be happy! I want to die!"

As these words left her mouth, they were both unaware that Hotaru was right outside their bedroom door and had heard every word.

The young girl then knocked on the door, and Haruka turned around and opened it.

"What is it hime-chan?"

Haruka asked, bending down so that she was at eye level with her.

Hotaru tried her best not to cry, but the second she spotted the bandage around Haruka's wrist she lost it and clutched onto Haruka as tight as she cried her eyes.

"Hime-chan, what's wrong?"

Michiru asked. She then moved closer and began to rub the smaller girl's back.

"I don't want Haruka-papa to die!"

Hotaru exclaimed, starting to cry harder.

"You heard me, huh?"

Hotaru gave a nod.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that."

"Why do you want to kill yourself anyway?"

"I'm tired of hurting and I'm tired of hurting everyone around me. It would be for the best."

"No it wouldn't. It would only hurt us more because we'd miss you too much."

"You would get over it eventually."

"No we wouldn't."

Haruka was about to say something else, when Setsuna walked into the room.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Sets, everything is fine."

Setsuna knew Haruka was lying, but decided not to question it.

"Here, you have a phone call."

Setsuna said, handing the phone to Haruka.

"Hello."

Haruka said, speaking into the phone.

"Oh, so you can say hello to me."

As soon as she heard who was on the other end, she paled.

"Haruka-papa, are you okay?"

Hotaru asked, looking up at the very pale, blonde woman.

Haruka tried to speak, but couldn't. Her throat had gone dry and she was starting to feel faint.

"Ruka, honey what's wrong?"

Michiru asked, starting to feel concerned.

"I...I need to go."

Haruka then set the phone down and gently pushed Hotaru off her lap, before racing off to the bathroom.

Setsuna then picked up the phone and saw that the call had ended.

"Who was on the phone?"

Michiru asked.

"I'm not sure, I never caught his name. He only asked if he could speak with Haruka."

"Do you think she's okay?"

Hotaru asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll go check on her."

Michiru said. She then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Haruka. Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Haruka didn't respond because the only thing she could hear was every negative thing her dad has ever said to her.

 _"Why can't he just leave me alone? Why does he constantly have to torment me?"_

Haruka wondered as she sat on the bathroom floor.

The voices in Haruka's head were beginning to get louder and she needed a way to silence them.

Opening the cabinet under the sink, she pulled out a box of disposable razors.

After breaking one of the razors free from the plastic casing around it, she began to draw the blade across her arm. Slowly at first, but then with more of a frenzy. The faster she cut the faster the voices and memories of her dad seemed to diminish.

By the time she had finished both of her arms were covered in cuts and she was beginning to feel weak from the loss of blood.

 _"I think I might've overdone it just a tad."_

Haruka thought as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

As she was feeling herself slip into the world of unconsciousness, she could her Michiru calling out to her except she sounded far away.

After struggling a few moments to open her eyes, she looked to find Michiru sitting across from her. The spare key to the bathroom lay next to her.

"Mich...Michi."

"The paramedics are on their way. Just...Just try to stay with me."

"I'm...s-sorry."

"Shh, it's okay."

Michiru said, pulling Haruka into her lap.

"You're...You're going to get blood all over you."

"I don't care, just let me hold you."

Michiru then kissed the top of Haruka's head. Haruka sighed in contentment and rested her head against Michiru's chest.

"Hey, Ruka?"

"What?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"My...dad."

Was the last thing Haruka said before she lost consciousness.

 **End of chapter 25:**

A/N: I told ya this chapter was going to have a rollercoaster of emotions in it. Anyway the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I've written and rewritten this chapter a few times, before deciding on the one you are about to read.

 **Chapter 26:**

It had been at least two hours since Haruka had arrived at the hospital and was treated by the doctor and his team. She had to receive several stitches and a blood transfusion, but her condition was now stable.

The doctor was now in the waiting room with Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru discussing how to best treat Haruka.

"I'd like for Haruka to stay here for a 72 hour psychiatric hold."

"What's a psychiatric hold?"

Hotaru asked.

"It's where we confine a person to a psychiatric hospital, so that we can safely monitor them and figure out what would be best for them."

"Does she have to stay?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's also for her own safety as well. Right now she's at high risk for having another suicide attempt. By having her stay here, we can have a team of well trained professionals monitor her and make sure she stays safe."

"I don't want her to stay here though, I want her to come home."

Hotaru was starting to tear up. She didn't like the idea of Haruka not being able to come home right away.

The doctor then kneeled down so that he was at eye level with Hotaru.

"I understand you want her to be at home, but right now she needs help. The only way she'll get it is if she stays here."

"Will she be able to come home after the 72 hours is up?"

"Only if we feel she is no longer in danger of harming herself. It doesn't happen too often, but sometimes patients end having to stay for a longer period of time."

"How long would she be here for if she ends up having to stay longer?"

"Depending on the reason, usually anywhere from one to two weeks."

The thought of Haruka having to stay longer was upsetting to Hotaru, and the doctor could sense that.

He then turned his attention to Michiru and Setsuna.

"If it's alright with the two of you, I'd like to take her to go see Haruka. I think it'd be best if she sees her why she's still asleep, as there is no way of knowing how she'll react to waking up in a hospital bed."

"Can I go see her?"

Hotaru asked, turning her attention to the two women behind her.

"Sure."

Setsuna said. Hotaru smiled brightly and gave the two women a hug, before leaving with the doctor to see Haruka.

After they had left, Setsuna went to go sit down while Michiru stepped outside to make a phone call.

After a few rings, the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elza."

"Oh, hey Michiru. What's up?"

"Haruka's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

Elza's voice was filled with concern.

"Her dad called, and then she went into the bathroom and cut her arms up pretty bad."

"Oh god, is she going to be okay?"

"She had to get stitches and a blood transfusion, but she is stable. She's also being placed on a 72 hour psychiatric hold."

"At least she's okay. How's Hotaru?"

"She's doing okay. Haruka's still asleep, so she's visiting with her."

"Did she see her? You know, before she was taken to the hospital?"

"Thankfully no. I don't think she would've been able to handle seeing Haruka in the state she was in. There was...There was just so much blood."

Michiru shuddered as images of seeing Haruka passed out in the bathroom flashed before her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm as okay as I can possibly be in this situation. When I saw her in the bathroom I was so worried that I had lost her. I'm not ready to lose her yet, and I never will be."

"I don't think any of us are ready to lose her. Especially not Hotaru. That kid's so attached to Haruka it's ridiculous."

"Yeah. And she's not to happy about Haruka having to stay in the hospital, but she understands why she needs to."

"Hotaru's a smart girl, and she's so strong too."

"She is, she really is. She gets it from Haruka. Those two are so alike in many ways."

"They really are."

A silence then befell the two girls. After a few minutes Elza broke it.

"So you said Haruka's dad called. Why did he call?"

"I'm not sure, but he did show up to her last race."

"Wait, what? Why was he there?"

"To tell her she's a fat, useless piece of shit."

"That son of a bitch. I'll kill him."

Elza grumbled. Michiru was about to say something, but stopped when she saw Setsuna signaling her over to her.

"Hey, Elza I have to go see what Sets wants. Try not to go on a man hunt, okay?"

"No promises. Keep me updated on Haruka."

"Okay, I will."

After saying their goodbyes, Michiru ended the call and placed the phone back into her pocket. She then walked back into the hospital, to see what Setsuna wanted.

"What's wrong?"

Michiru asked, noticing the expression on the older woman's face.

"It's Haruka."

"What happened, is she okay?"

"She...well uh...she…"

"She what Sets, she what? What the hell happened?"

"She flat lined."

Upon hearing that he girlfriend had flat lined, Michiru could feel her legs growing weak.

Setsuna reached over to her and wrapped her arms around her to help keep her upright.

"Here, let's go sit down."

Setsuna said, helping Michiru sit in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She then sat next to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that she was there for her.

"Was Hotaru in the room when it happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But thankfully though the doctor was able to resuscitate Haruka."

"Oh thank god. Where's Hotaru at now?"

"Curled up next to Haruka on the hospital bed. The nurse in the room at the time managed to hold her back long enough to allow the doctor to resuscitate Haruka. However, the second Haruka's heart started up again, she broke free from the nurse's hold and is refusing to leave her side."

"She sure does love her Haruka-papa."

"I know, which is why the sooner Haruka get help the better."

Michiru gave a nod of agreement.

"Did the doctor say why she flat lined?"

"He thinks her body might still be under a lot of stress and strain, but they aren't sure. They're going to keep a close eye on her tonight though."

"Okay."

"Would you like me to take you to go see her now?"

Michiru nodded her head, and Setsuna helped her up. They then walked to the room that Haruka was in.

When they got to the room they saw that Hotaru was fast asleep on her Haruka-papa's chest.

"You know, sometimes I think Haruka and Hotaru have a bigger bond than you and Haruka do."

Setsuna said, taking a seat next to Haruka's hospital bed.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it. The two of them are practically inseparable."

Michiru said, taking a seat next to Setsuna. She then took hold of Haruka's hand.

"I keep hoping this is all just some horrible nightmare and I'll awake from it soon."

Michiru said, her voice breaking.

"I think that's what we're all hoping, but sadly that isn't the case."

"What I can't understand is how her father lives with himself everyday, knowing what he put her through."

"Some people are just born monsters and lack the ability to have compassion for others. It's even more heartbreaking when the person they turn on is their own child."

Setsuna and Michiru then turned their attention to Haruka Their eyes then scanned the bandages that were wrapped securely around her arms. As they sat there watching her, the door opened behind them and caught their attention.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but Haruka has another visitor."

A nurse said. She then stepped aside to allow the other visitor through.

That's when Michiru and Setsuna saw him. A man of about 6 feet 10 inches stepped into Haruka's hospital room. He had jet black hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?"

Michiru asked.

The man said not a word and walked closer to Haruka. When he did he saw Hotaru asleep on top of her.

"Cute kid."

His gaze then fell to the bandages around Haruka's arms.

"I see you went with the same method as last time. When will you learn that if you want to kill yourself you have to do it properly?"

"How do you know she's attempted before?"

Setsuna asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple really."

The man then turned around and faced Setsuna and Michiru.

"I'm her father."

 **End of chapter 26:**

A/N: Haruka's dad has finally made an appearance, other than just in flashbacks and trust me he does not come in peace. Shit will be going down in the next chapter, so hold onto your hats...or whatever you feel like holding onto. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: There's going to be an angry Michiru in this chapter. You don't mess with an angry Michiru.

 **Secret 27:**

Upon hearing that the mysterious man was Haruka's father, Michiru became very protective over Haruka.

"You need to leave."

Michiru said, moving and standing in between Haruka and her father.

"I'm her father. I have every right to be here."

"She doesn't want you here."

"Oh, you think you know my daughter better than me?"

"It's quite possible."

"And you are?"

"Her girlfriend."

"Hmm, guess I should've hired more men to fuck the gay out of her."

As soon as those words left his mouth Michiru felt sick to her stomach.

"You fucking asshole."

Michiru growled, clenching her fists.

"Oh what, you can't possibly tell me you actually care about that useless thing behind you."

"She's not a useless thing. She's a person. A person that just so happens to mean the world to me."

"It is truly a sad world you live in. Tell me, what did she tell you about me?"

"That you abused her in every way imaginable and you made her life a living hell. Then two days after her first suicide attempted you just abandoned her."

"I abused and abandoned her? Ha! I merely kept her in her place and made sure she would always remember she would be nothing without me. I'm the one who kept her fed, bathed, and clothed for 14 years after her good for nothing whore of a mother left."

"She left? Haruka told me that she had died."

"That's what I told her because as far as I was concerned she was dead. I was glad she left though, she was useless to me. I only wish she had taken that damn birth defect she gave birth to with her."

Michiru had had enough of this man insulting her girlfriend and punched him square in the jaw.

"Get out."

"Ah, I see Haruka likes the feisty ones."

Haruka's father said, rubbing his jaw.

"Very well then, I shall make my departure."

Haruka's father then headed towards the door, but just before he left he left the other occupants of the room with one final message.

"Enjoy the time you have with her. It won't last long."

He then left out the door, letting out an evil chuckle as he did so.

"That was scary. What do you think he meant by that?"

Setsuna asked.

"I'm not sure, and right now I don't care. I'm just glad he's gone."

"We should probably get going to, it's getting late."

"I'm not leaving Haruka here with that man knowing where she is. How did he know anyways?"

"Perhaps the doctor contacted him. He is her father after all. And I know you're worried, but Haruka needs to stay here for a proper psychiatric evaluation. Besides, Haruka is going to be monitored the whole night so there's no way he can possibly do anything to her."

"I still don't feel comfortable leaving her here, but I know it's for the best."

Michiru then turned her attention to Hotaru and began to wake the sleeping girl.

"Hime-chan, Hime-chan it's time wake up."

Michiru whispered, lightly shaking the young girl's shoulder. Hotaru let out a few little groans and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"It's time to go home."

Michiru spoke softly as she tried to lift Hotaru off of Haruka. Hotaru was having none of it though and she clutched onto Haruka for dear life.

"I'm staying here."

"I know you're worried, but you can't stay here."

"But what if something happens to her again?"

"Don't worry, she's going to be okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise she'll be okay, and she'll be home before you know it."

"Okay."

Hotaru sounded disappointed about having to leave Haruka's, and it broke Michiru's heart. What Hotaru said next though surprised Michiru and Setsuna.

"I love you, daddy."

Hotaru then gave Haruka a hug, before finally allowing Michiru to pick her up. She then let out a soft yawn and rested her head on the aqua haired beauty's shoulder.

After making sure Hotaru was securely in her arms, Michiru leaned down and kissed Haruka's forehead.

"Get better soon, my love."

She then carried Hotaru out of the room, while Setsuna followed behind.

As they walked to the car neither of them could stop thinking about how Hotaru had called Haruka daddy instead of Haruka-papa.

 _"I suppose we'll have to ask her about that later."_

Michiru thought as she placed Hotaru into the car.

 _"Now that I think about it, it's really no surprise that Hotaru called Haruka what she did. She's been like a father to her ever since they first met."_

Setsuna thought, remembering back to the time Haruka and Hotaru had first met.

 _ **Flashback:**_

A 16 year old Haruka was on her way home from practice for an upcoming race, when she saw a young girl crying on the side of the road. After pulling over, Haruka got out of her car and approached the child.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Haruka asked, kneeling in front of the child. The young girl then wiped her tears and looked up at Haruka.

"I don't know where I am."

"You're in Juuban."

"Juuban?"

"Yep. If you tell me where you live I can give you a lift."

The young girl suddenly looked very fearful.

"Hey, what's wrong."

"I don't want to go back to that place. Please don't make me go back there."

The younger girl was starting to tear up and Haruka couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You don't have to go back to where ever you came from."

Haruka said, gently patting the young girl on the back.

"Really?"

The young girl sniffled.

"Really. But if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to go back?"

"My foster parents treat me as nothing more than an object."

"Ah, so you're a runaway?"

The young girl gave a nod.

"You still aren't gonna make me go back, are you?"

"There's no way I could a send a cute little thing like you to some people that don't treat her with love and kindness."

Haruka's words caused the young girl to give a small smile.

"My name's Hotaru, by the way."

"I'm Haruka. Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's go get some ice cream, my treat."

Hotaru now had a big smile on her face as Haruka helped her to the car.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

 _"It sure didn't take long for Hotaru to have Haruka wrapped around her finger. And now she's willing to do anything for her hime-chan."_

Setsuna thought, glancing through the rearview mirror at a sleeping Hotaru as she drove home.

 **End of chapter 27:**

A/N: I love putting cute Hotaru and Haruka moments in my story. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, so until next time this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Updating this at 1am because I have insomnia and sleeping is not something that I do.

 **Chapter 28:**

After arriving home and tucking Hotaru into bed, Setsuna and Michiru had gone to bed themselves.

While Setsuna had fallen asleep fairly easily, Michiru was finding it difficult to. She couldn't stop thinking about Haruka and she was missing her terribly.

It soon seemed though that she was not the only one who missed the tall blonde as her bedroom door creaked open.

"What is it hime-chan?"

Michiru asked, knowing even in the darkness who was at the door.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"Sure."

Michiru then made room for Hotaru on the bed and she climbed into it. Hotaru then snuggled in close to her Michiru-mama.

"I miss Haruka-papa."

Hotaru's voice was filled with sadness and Michiru hugged her close.

"I miss her too hime-chan. We all do. Right now though she's where she needs to be."

"I know, I just wish she could be here with us."

"Me too hime-chan, me too."

"Why did she try to kill herself anyway?"

Michiru let out a long exhale. She had a feeling Hotaru would ask that question, but she was hoping she wouldn't be the one to answer it.

"Your Haruka-papa has been in a very dark place as of late. She was tired of hurting and wanted the pain to go away."

"Did I do something to make her feel that way?"

"Of course not, and don't you ever think that you have."

"I wish Haruka-papa would go back to the way she used to be."

"We all wish that, hime-chan. Hopefully with the right help she will."

"Will I be able to see her again before she gets out of the hospital?"

"Maybe. I'll call the doctor in the morning and ask if it would be okay for you to see her."

Hotaru gave off a small smile at the possibility of getting to see her Haruka-papa.

Michiru smiled as well. Glad to see that her little girl was happy.

"Hime-chan, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"At the hospital when you were saying goodbye to Haruka, why did you call her daddy instead of Haruka-papa?"

Hotaru looked away from Michiru and blushed slightly.

"Well that's basically what she is to me, but I won't say it again if you don't want me to."

"It's okay, hime-chan. I see nothing wrong with you wanting to call Haruka daddy instead of Haruka-papa."

"Do you think she'd be okay with it?"

"I'm sure she would. Do you remember how she reacted to you calling her Haruka-papa for the first time?"

"Yeah, she was really happy and she said it made her feel special."

Hotaru then let out a soft yawn.

"It's getting late, let's try to get some sleep."

Michiru then tucked Hotaru in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, hime-chan."

"Goodnight."

Soon they were both fast asleep.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Haruka had just woken up.

"Ah, so I see you're awake finally."

A nurse that came to check on Haruka said.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You cut yourself up pretty bad. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just a little woozy. When can I go home?"

"In three days. The doctor wants to keep you here for a psychiatric evaluation. Once the three days are up and if it is decided you are no longer a threat to yourself, you will then be released into the care of your father."

Haruka instantly paled at the mention of going to live with her father.

"Are you okay dear? You don't look so good."

Haruka was unable to answer though as she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's going to be okay."

The nurse said. Haruka wasn't calming down though and her heart rate was rapidly increasing. The nurse immediately called for help.

"What's going on?"

The doctor asked, noticing the state that Haruka was in.

"I'm not sure. I told her she'd be here for three days and then be released to the care of her father if it was decided she was no longer a threat to herself, and she suddenly became very pale."

"I see."

The doctor then turned his attention to Haruka.

"Haruka, Haruka I'm going to need you take a deep breath and calm down for me, okay?"

It was a struggle, but Haruka managed to do what the doctor asked of her.

"Alright now, what's wrong?"

"Please don't send me to my dad."

Haruka's voice was full of fear and she was trembling.

"Why don't you want us to send you to him?"

"I don't want him to hurt me."

"He's hurt you?"

Haruka nodded her head.

"How would he hurt you?"

"He used to hit me and yell at me, and he would...he would…"

"He would what? What would he do?"

Haruka broke down, unable to answer the doctor's question.

As he sat there watching her cry her eyes out, he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Haruka, did your father...did her ever abuse you sexually?"

Haruka's only response was to just cry harder, and the doctor immediately knew the answer.

"Oh god, he was here."

The nurse said, looking mortified.

"What?! Why was he here?"

"Don't you remember, sir? Hospital policy states that if a minor is brought in we have to contact a parent or guardian. So I did, and then he came to visit her."

"We have got to get that damn policy changed."

The doctor then turned his attention back to Haruka.

"Haruka, have you ever told anyone else about your father?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Who else did you tell."

"One of my best friends and my girlfriend."

"Did you ever report him to the authorities?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Why did you never go to the authorities?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders and cried harder. The sounds of pain and anguish ripped through her throat.

"Shh, shh it's going to be okay."

The doctor said, speaking in a soft voice as he rubbed Haruka's back. He then picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you."

"What are we going to do sir. Since what her father did was never reported he still has his parental rights to her. Therefore, by law we have to release her to his care."

"I'd rather lose my license. There's no way in hell I'm going to put an innocent child in danger."

"Well we could report him, but it's a long shot because we have no physical evidence of him abusing her. They might not take anyone's word for it that he did."

"Damn, you're right. I'm still not going to send her to him though. Does she have anyone else that she'd be safe with?"

"Well Setsuna Meiou is listed as her guardian. And she was here when Haruka was first brought in. However, she's not an official guardian."

"How is that possible?"

"Well she's not her foster mom or anything like that. She's just an adult that Haruka lives with."

"How did she come to gain guardianship of Haruka then?"

"I'm not sure. But sir, seeing as how she is not an official guardian and the authorities do not know of the past of Haruka's father, by law we have to release her to his care."

"Who the fuck came up with this shitty law?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Unfortunately that's how things work. Social services will often times not remove a child from their home, unless there is physical evidence that the child is being abused."

"Then how the hell was she removed from his home this time, if he was never reported?"

"He left."

A small voice mumbled. The doctor then looked to see that Haruka was half awake.

"What do you mean he left?"

"When I was 14, he left me five dollars and note telling me I was on my own. I lived on my own for a little while, before Setsuna took me in. She's be like a mom to me ever since."

Haruka then yawned loudly, before falling asleep once again. The doctor then took her and tucked her back into bed.

"I don't care what the law says, she's not going to live with that monster. Not now, not ever."

 **End of chapter 28:**

A/N: Conked out halfway through writing this, but I least I managed to finish it when I woke up. I also based the nurse's knowledge of social services on my own. I still remember being 6 years old and pleading with social services to remove me from the abusive foster home I was in. They didn't though because there was no physical evidence that I was being abused. I still have nightmares to this day about extension cords. But enough about that, the next chapter will probably be up later today. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Going to be adding two new characters this chapter.

 **Chapter 29:**

It was morning and Haruka was currently experiencing day one of her three day hospital stay. After a quick shower and getting dressed, Haruka was taken to the hospital's cafeteria to eat breakfast.

She was seated at a table and a tray was placed in front of her. On the tray was a bowl of oatmeal, a fruit cup, and a cup of apple juice.

A nurse then handed Haruka a tiny plastic cup containing two white pills.

"What are these for?"

Haruka asked, looking at the pills.

"They're your antidepressants. The doctor would like for you to start taking them."

"I don't need them."

Haruka said, handing the pills back.

"It's for you own good."

The nurse then tried to hand the pills back to Haruka, only to have them smacked out of her hand.

"I already told you I don't fucking need them!"

Haruka's outburst caught the attention of others that were sitting down to breakfast. The nurse tried quickly to de-escalate the situation.

"Okay, just calm down. Starting medication can be scary for anyone. How about you just eat your breakfast, and we'll worry about the pills later?"

"I'm not hungry."

Haruka grumbled, pushing the tray away.

"Are you sure? Because we were informed that you haven't been eating much lately and that you've been throwing up what you do eat."

"So?"

"So you need to eat. You know you're stay here will go a lot smoother if you would just cooperate."

"Oh yeah, then give me one good reason why I should cooperate with people that want to send me to live with someone that made the first 14 years of my life a living hell."

The nurse sighed in defeat. She really didn't have an answer for the angry blonde.

"Fuck this."

Haruka then got up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room!"

A hospital orderly that was watching the scene in front of them went to go bring Haruka back to her seat, but was stopped by the nurse.

"Let her go. Last night was pretty rough for her."

The orderly gave a nod of understanding then sat back down.

Back in her room, Haruka was struggling to calm down. She was angry. Angry at the fact that the doctors and nurses knew about her eating happens, and angry at the them for wanting to send her to her dad when she got out.

 _"Why can't people just fucking leave me alone?"_

Haruka thought bitterly, pacing around her hospital room like a caged lion. Her anger had reached it's boiling point, and she needed to release it.

So doing the only thing she could think of she began destroying her room in a blind rage, not stopping until she felt somebody grab her from behind.

"What the hell? Let go of me!"

Haruka screamed, trying to kick and punch at the man that was holding her.

"I'll let you go, just as soon as you calm down."

The orderly said, trying to keep Haruka from flailing about.

"Let me go, let me go!"

Haruka screamed louder, clawing and biting at the man's arms.

"Ow! Hey, stop it! That hurts!"

Haruka was stopping though and was now screaming at the top of her lungs, thus drawing the attention of nearby staff and patients.

"Woah, new girl's a fucking psycho."

A male patient with spiked black hair said.

"Be nice, Kyle. The poor things probably scared to death."

A girl with long red hair said, watching as Haruka was beginning to tire out. Within a few moments, Haruka had gone completely limp in the orderly's arms.

"Thank god that's over. Now I just need to figure out where to put you while I fix your room."

"She can stay in my bed for now, since I'm currently not using it."

The redheaded girl said.

"Are you sure, Yuiko? It'll take at least a couple of hours to get her room cleaned up."

"I'm sure, it's really no trouble at all."

"Okay, thank you."

The orderly then took Haruka and laid her down on Yuiko's bed. He then left to go clean up Haruka's room.

"Anything to get a cute girl in your bed, eh Yuiko."

"Oh shut-up, Kyle. I'm just being polite."

"Psh, since when are you ever polite?"

"I'm polite to those deserving of it."

"I see. So, you really have no intention of charming your way into her pants like you've done with other female patients in the past?"

"Please Kyle, I am a changed woman. I'm just being nice. Nothing more, nothing less."

"If you say so. I'm gonna go get a pudding cup."

Kyle then left to go get his pudding, while Yuiko went back into her room. She then grabbed a book and began to read it while Haruka slept on.

Meanwhile back at the outer senshi home, the doctor was on the phone with Setsuna informing her about what had happened last night.

"So you see Ms. Meiou, since you are not an official guardian of Haruka's and since there is no physical evidence of her father's abuse towards her by law we have to release her to his care."

"Excuse my language, but this is a load of bullshit."

"Believe me I know it is."

"If I were an official guardian of hers, would she be released to my care?"

"Yes, but it normally takes anywhere from three to six months to become a licensed foster parent."

"Fuck. So what, I just supposed to let her dad have her until I get my foster care license?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There is another option though."

"What is it?"

"Haruka stays in the hospital until you become licensed. Meanwhile, I will report what Haruka told me to the authorities."

"I'd much rather have that happen. Speaking of which, how has she been doing?"

"Oh boy, well we had a bit of an incident with her. She stormed off after refusing to take her antidepressants and eat breakfast. She then completely destroyed her room and had to be restrained.

"Oh my, is she okay."

"She wore herself out and is currently asleep. Hopefully she'll be in a better mood when she wakes up."

"Yeah, hopefully. Hotaru really wants to see her today."

"I think her visiting would be good for Haruka, but she needs to behave in order to have visitors. That being said, if she can behave for the rest of the day I'll give you a call around 6:30 and you bring Hotaru over at seven for visitation."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, have a good rest of your day."

The call then ended and Setsuna turned her attention to Michiru.

"What did he say?"

Michiru asked.

"Once Haruka is done with her hospital stay, she'll be released into the care of her father."

"Why the hell would they do that?!"

"Because he's her father and there's no physical evidence of him abusing her."

"Fuck physical evidence! Do they not seeing how Haruka reacts at just the mere mention of that monster?"

"I know, and believe me I want Haruka here with us more than anything but they won't release her to my care until I become a licensed foster parent. The doctor doesn't want Haruka to go with her dad either, so the only other option is for her to stay in the hospital until I get my license."

"You do realize how fucked up this all is, right?"

"I know, but Haruka staying in the hospital for three to six months is the safest thing for her."

"I thought she was only staying for three days."

Hotaru said, joining Michiru and Setsuna in the living room.

"She was hime-chan, but something's come up."

Michiru said.

"What happened, is she okay?"

"She's okay, but…"

"But what?"

"Since your Setsuna-mama is not your Haruka-papa's official guardian the hospital cannot release her to her until she becomes a licensed foster parent."

"But she got to come home the last time she was in the hospital."

"I know, but this time it's more serious. And with her father back in the picture he has more of a right to her."

"This isn't fair! None of you are officially my guardians, but I still get to stay here."

"True, but that's because you have no living relatives and even though you ran away from an orphanage they seemed to not mind it. Though I'm sure you know why that it is."

"I just want Haruka-papa to be back home where she belongs."

Hotaru said, climbing into Michiru's lap. Michiru wrapped her arms around the small girl and held her close.

"Me too hime-chan, me too."

 **End of chapter 29:**

A/N: Two chapters in one day, boy I'm on a roll. I should take a break from updating so much. I say, knowing that's not happening. The next chapter will probably be up before you know it, so until next time this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is gonna be a short chapter, but the next one will be a continuation of it.

 **Chapter 30:**

Back at the hospital Haruka had just woken to find someone staring at her.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?"

"I'm Yuiko and you're actually in my room."

"Why am I in your room?"

Haruka asked, sitting up in the bed.

"She's trying to get in your pants."

A guy with spiked black hair and a pudding cup said.

"You're trying to what?!"

"Can it, pudding boy!"

Yuiko yelled to the guy in the doorway. She then turned her attention back to Haruka.

"I'm not trying to get in your pants. You raged out and completely trashed your room. So I told the orderly you could sleep in here until they got your room fixed up."

"Oh, uh thanks then I guess."

"Don't mention it. So, this your first time in one of these places?"

Haruka nodded her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, suddenly feeling sad.

"Hey, you okay?"

Yuiko asked, placing her hand onto Haruka's shoulder.

"I want to go home."

Haruka sniffled. She hated having to be away from her family.

"The first time here is always the toughest, but it's not all that bad."

"Yuiko's right. For example, this place has excellent pudding."

Haruka looked to find the same guy from earlier licking pudding off his hands.

"Kyle, you're the only one that likes the pudding here."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it. Here, have some."

Kyle then walked over to Yuiko and put a spoonful of pudding to her lips.

"Do you want to lose an arm, 'cause that's how you lose an arm."

"Well, now I can see why you've been here five times."

Kyle said, shoving the pudding into his mouth.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Eight Timer."

As the two friends bickered back and forth, Haruka couldn't help but giggle.

"Looks like new girl is feeling better."

Kyle said.

"Don't call her new girl, she has a name."

"Oh right, sorry."

Kyle turned his attention to Haruka.

"What's your name?"

"Haruka."

"Haruka, huh? I'ma call you Ru?"

"Why?"

"It's what he does, he likes to give people nicknames. For example my name is Yuiko, but most of the name he calls me Yui."

"Yep, so have some pudding and accept the fact that your name while you're here is Ru."

Kyle said, trying to offer Haruka some pudding. The blonde quickly declined though.

"What's the matter, don't like pudding?"

"It's not that. It's just that.."

Haruka trailed off, unsure if she should tell them her secret.

"It's okay, you don't have to say."

Yuiko said.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we take her on a little tour of the place."

Kyle said.

"Great idea. Come on, let's go."

Yuiko said, grabbing Haruka by the hand dragging her out of the room.

Kyle follow after and soon the three were off on their little adventure.

 **End of chapter 30:**

A/N: Looks like Haruka is making friends. The next chapter will be up later, so until next time this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: There's going to be a little surprise revealed in this chapter.

 **Chapter 31:**

Yuiko and Kyle had just finished taking Haruka on a tour of the hospital, and now they were all sitting down to lunch together.

As they sat there, Yuiko and Kyle noticed that Haruka hadn't touched her food.

"You okay?"

Kyle asked, taking a bite of food.

"Yeah, I'm just not all that hungry."

No sooner had those words left her mouth, when Haruka's stomach decided to growl.

"Sounds like you are."

Yuiko giggled. Haruka's cheeks turned red, and she turned away to hide her blush.

"You know the food here isn't all that bad. Today it's actually pretty decent."

Kyle said.

"It actually smells kinda good, but I can't eat it."

"Why can't you eat it?"

"I...Never mind, forget I said anything."

Haruka then got up from the table, but had to grab a hold of it as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Woah there, are you alright?"

Yuiko asked, placing her hands on Haruka to help keep her upright.

"I'm alright, I think I just need to lie down."

"Okay, let me walk you to your room then."

"That's okay, I can get there on my own."

Haruka then moved away from Yuiko only to wind up falling onto her knees.

When she fell, a nurse rushed over to her and moved her into a sitting position.

"What happened?"

The nurse asked, looking Haruka over.

"She said she couldn't eat and when I asked her why she said to forget she said anything. Then she got up and got really dizzy. Yuiko offered to walk her to her when, but she said she could make it on her own and moved away from Yuiko. That's when she collapsed."

Kyle said.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Yuiko asked, feeling worry for her new friend.

"Honestly I'm not sure."

The nurse then turned her attention to Haruka, who was now passed out and had beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"This isn't good."

The nurse said. She then radioed for help and within a few seconds another nurse arrived with a gurney.

After placing Haruka on the gurney, they whisked her away to the ER. Yuiko and Kyle sat and watched in stunned silence, both silently praying that their new friend would be okay.

Meanwhile, back at the outer senshi home Setsuna had just gotten off the phone with one of the hospital's nurses. They had called her to inform her that Haruka was being rushed to the ER after passing out in the cafeteria.

After getting off the phone with the nurse, Setsuna broke the news to the other two occupants in the house.

"She's going to be okay, right?"

Hotaru asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Setsuna went over to her and hugged her close.

"The doctors and nurses at the hospital are going to make sure she is. If they can just get her to eat, I'm sure she'll feel a lot better."

"What if they can't get her to eat?"

"Then I don't know, hime-chan."

"I want to go see her."

"You might be able to later tonight."

Hotaru shook her head.

"I want to see her now though."

"I'm sorry, but you can't right now."

Hotaru was in tears by this point, and Setsuna could do nothing more than hold her close and let her know that everything was going to be okay.

As she sat there comforting Hotaru, she was unaware that Michiru had left the house.

Back at the hospital, Haruka had just woken up to discover that a feeding tube had been inserted into her nose.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. What's this thing in my nose?"

"It's a feeding tube. It was decided that since you weren't eating it would be best to tube feed you."

"Great."

Haruka groaned, she really hated being forced to do anything.

"It's really for the best, dear."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Well here's some news that might cheer you up."

"What?"

Haruka asked, now giving the nurse her undivided attention.

"If you can behave for the rest of the day, then your family will get to come visit you."

Haruka immediately perked up at the news and couldn't help but smile.

"So what do you say, you think you can work with us?"

"Absolutely!"

The nurse laughed at Haruka's inability to contain her excitement.

"That's what I like to hear."

As the two sat there, seemingly enjoying each others company, the doctor watched on with an amused look on his face.

While he did, a nurse walked up to him with some paper work.

"Sir, here's the paper work you need to fill out for social services."

"Thank you."

The doctor said, taking the papers from the nurse's outstretched hand.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking. Why are you so determined to make sure Haruka's father won't even be allowed to look at her?"

The doctor released a heavy sigh before answering.

"Twelve years ago a little girl was brought in with a broken arm. Her father told us that she had fallen off her swing set. After doing an X-ray it was discovered that the child had a spiral fracture. Normally the only way for that type of fracture to be seen in a child is if someone forcefully twisted the child's arm, until it broke. I had this feeling in my gut that that is what happened, but I suppressed it. A cast was placed on the child's arm and she was sent home with her father. There's a high chance that put an innocent life in danger that day, and I'll be damned if I do it again."

"Did you ever find out what happened to the little girl, sir?"

"I did."

"What happened to her?"

The doctor looked away from the nurse, his gaze falling upon Haruka.

"She's sitting right there."

 **End of chapter 31:**

A/N: Bet y'all weren't expecting that, we're you? Any ideas where Michiru might have wandered off to? I would give a hint, but I like to keep my readers guessing. So until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: In this chapter I'm gonna reveal where Michiru wandered off to.

 **Chapter 32:**

After learning that she had a chance to see her family again, Haruka had essentially become the golden child of the hospital. She was still being tube fed and closely monitored, but her overall attitude had changed for the better.

She was now involved in a rousing game of go fish with Yuiko and Kyle.

"Seriously, why the hell am I the only one fishing?"

Kyle asked, reaching for what felt like the tenth time into the pile of playing cards.

"This game doesn't like you, it never has."

Yuiko said.

Kyle grumbled out something about the game being rigged, then turned his attention to Haruka.

"Alright Ru, your turn."

"Yuiko, do you have any threes?"

Yukio handed Haruka the card she asked for, and Kyle just about screamed in frustration.

"How the hell do you keep getting matches?"

"The go fish gods figured I've suffered enough in life, and decided they'd cut me some slack."

Haruka said, adding the match threes to her already nice size pile of matches.

Kyle shook his head, then stood up.

"I need pudding."

He then left to go get his pudding, leaving the two girls alone.

"So, why are you here?"

Yuiko asked, shuffling through the cards in her hands.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Haruka asked, her gaze falling to her arms.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

A silence then befell then, neither sure of what to say next.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Yuiko decided to ask something that had been on her mind since Haruka got back from the ER.

"What's it like being tube fed."

"It sucks, but if I try to pull it out I won't get to see my family."

"Your family means a lot to you, huh?"

A ghost of a smile graced Haruka's features.

"They're my whole world."

"If they mean so much, why get yourself put in a place like this?"

Haruka looked away from Yuiko's gaze. Her mind drifting back to what brought her here in the first place.

"I wanted to stop hurting."

Haruka whispered, her voice breaking. Yuiko frowned, she didn't like seeing other people hurt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Yuiko said, taking hold of Haruka's hand. Haruka wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her page back to Yuiko.

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"Still, I should've known better than to ask."

"It's okay, really."

Silence blanketed them once more. Haruka debated going back to her room, but she didn't really have the energy to move.

 _"She looks really down."_

Yuiko thought, watching as Haruka's eyes appeared to have a glossy look to them.

Suddenly, she got an idea of how to help her feel better.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Yuiko said, standing up and taking Haruka by the hand. She then pulled her out of her seat.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Yuiko then lead Haruka off to who knows where.

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo, Michiru had spent the better part of two hours weeping into Elza's arms.

She had filled Elza in about everything that had happened with Haruka since they last talked on the phone, and now the pink haired girl was trying her best to comfort the distraught aqua haired beauty.

"I...I just don't know what to do anymore. The person I love the most in this world is hurting so much right now, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

Michiru cried, burying her face into her friend's chest.

"There is something you can do though."

Elza said, rubbing her friend's back.

"What can I possibly do?"

"You can be there for her. Haruka needs to know that she means a lot to you and that you love her. And I know it's going to be difficult, but she needs you to stay strong for her. Right now Haruka's fighting, but she can't do it alone. She needs your support."

"I just wish I could do more for her."

"You're doing everything you can."

"I suppose."

"Are you going to be seeing her anytime soon?"

"I'm hoping so."

"Well when you do just tell her that you love her and you're there for her. Sometimes people just need a reminder that they're loved and cared for."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you."

Michiru then pulled away from her friend and dried her eyes.

"You're welcome. You and Haruka both mean a lot to me. You know I'm always here for you."

"I know, thanks again."

Michiru then pulled out her cell to see if she had any missed calls. Her eyes widened in shock upon seeing that she had ten missed calls from Setsuna.

"Is everything okay?"

Elza asked, noting her friend's expression.

"Setsuna was trying to get a hold of me. With everything that's been going on with Haruka lately, I probably shouldn't have left without saying anything."

Elza facepalmed.

"You're gonna give that poor woman a heart attack."

"You're right, I better go give her a call."

Michiru then left to call Setsuna, silently hoping that she wouldn't be too cross about her disappearing act.

 **End of chapter 32:**

A/N: Poor Setsuna's gonna wind up with gray hairs thanks to Michiru. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter posted tomorrow. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: In this chapter we'll find out where Yuiko took Haruka and get a little insight into Yuiko's past.

 **Chapter 33:**

After talking with Setsuna on the phone and letting the older woman know she was okay, Michiru went to go on a walk with Elza. The pink haired girl suggested the walk, figuring that some fresh air was just what Michiru needed.

Back at the hospital Haruka was being dragged around by Yuiko.

"How much further?"

Haruka asked, still wondering where the redhead could possibly be taking her.

"We're almost there, just bit further."

"You aren't taking me off somewhere to kill me, are you?"

"Of course not. Now stop worrying. I promise you'll like where I'm taking you."

Yuiko said as she pulled Haruka along.

After another five minutes of walking, turning a corner, and crawling very carefully under a large rose bush they finally arrived at their destination.

"We're here."

Yuiko said, releasing her hold on Haruka's hand. The tall blonde's eyes widened in shock at the site before her.

"It's beautiful."

Haruka whispered, staring at the cherry blossom tree in front of her. Yuiko couldn't help but giggle at her reaction. She then took her to sit beneath the tree.

"This is my favorite place to come wherever I'm feeling down. I discovered it my first time here."

"Who else knows about it?"

"You're the only other person I've shown it to."

"Really?"

Yuiko nodded her head.

"You mean you haven't even shown this place to Kyle?"

"Don't get me wrong, Kyle's one of my best friends but he can't keep a secret."

"What makes you think I can?"

"I'm usually good at reading people, and I can tell you're full of secrets."

"You're right about that."

Haruka said, picking up a cherry blossom and twirling it between her fingers.

"Do you remember how to get here?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I want you to be able to come here anytime you want."

"Do you come here often?"

"Just about everyday. It's my escape from the daily reminder that I'm in a psychiatric hospital."

"If you don't like being here, why do you keep coming back?"

Yuiko let out a long sigh, before looking up at the tree. Watching as the wind blew gently through the cherry blossoms.

"It's the only place I truly feel safe. At home I'm nothing more than a punching bag for my dad."

"Your dad sounds like mine. Maybe they should get together and go bowling."

Yuiko let out a laugh at Haruka's statement. Haruka smiled, glad to see the girl was feeling better.

"Yeah, maybe if my dad had a friend he wouldn't be such an ass."

"Or he'd just be more of one."

"Heh, yeah maybe."

"So if you don't feel safe at home, why ever leave this place?"

"I've never told anyone else about my dad. Therefore, the hospital only allows me to stay for so long before sending me home."

"Why not tell them?"

"I'm afraid they wouldn't believe me. My dad visits me while I'm here and puts on a show that I'm the best thing to come into this world since sliced bread. They have no idea what he really thinks of me."

"What about your mom?"

"I never got to know her. She split when I was a few months old. I think my dad blames me for it."

"You know her leaving wasn't your fault, right?"

"I guess, but I wish I could've gotten to know her. What about you, where's your mom at?"

"She died when I was really young."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So who do you live with?"

"My friend Setsuna, she's pretty much like a mom to me, my girlfriend Michiru, and Hotaru. She's mine and Michiru's daughter."

"Wait, hold up now. You have a kid?"

"Yeah. She was a runaway from an orphanage. I found her wandering around on the side of the road and brought her home. She's been my little hime-chan ever since."

"Sounds like you've got a pretty great life back at home."

"Yeah, I do."

"So what was causing you to hurt so much?"

Haruka fell silent and shifted her gaze to the cherry blossom petals scattered about the ground.

Yuiko looked at Haruka with concern, noting the way she withdrew into herself.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Yuiko figured it was time to get going.

"We should head back now, people might start wondering where we wandered off to."

Yuiko said, standing up. She then helped Haruka up as well and together they walked back the hospital's commons area.

 **End of chapter 33:**

A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed the Haruka and Yuiko bonding moment. And if you know which 80s movie I had Haruka paraphrase when she was comparing Yuiko's dad hers you are officially awesome. The next chapter might be up later today, so until next time this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: So, I ended up having an emotional breakdown earlier. I decided to clean out my closet since there's a lot of junk in there I don't need, and I found a folder full of past suicide notes. I ended up on my bedroom floor in the fetal position for a couple of hours. Anywho, enough about my emotional trauma. On with the story.

 **Chapter 34:**

After returning from Yuiko's secret spot Haruka had gone to her room. A nurse asked Yuiko what was up with Haruka, and she simply told them that she wasn't feeling well.

"Perhaps she'll feel better once they come for visiting hours."

The nurse said.

"Haruka earned visitation?"

Yuiko asked, feeling happy for her friend.

"Yep, the doctor just called them and let them know."

"That's awesome, Haruka's going to be so excited."

"And how about you, are you excited to see your dad?"

"Of course."

The nurse gave Yuiko a smile, not noticing the look of sadness that flashed across her eyes. The nurse then left to check on other patients and Yuiko went to see if Kyle was still stuffing his face with pudding.

Meanwhile back at the outer senshi home, Hotaru kept watching the clock. Ever since she was told that she was gonna get to see Haruka she had been willing time to go faster.

"Hime-chan, watching the clock isn't going to make time move any faster."

Michiru said.

"I know, but I'm just so excited."

"Oh I know you are. My ears are still ringing from the squeal you made when your Setsuna-mama told you."

"Can you blame me? And don't sit there and try to tell me that you weren't squealing on the inside."

"Okay, maybe I was. Now go wash up for dinner. After we finish eating it'll be time to visit your Haruka-papa."

Hotaru bonded up the stairs, eager to see Haruka soon.

Back at the hospital, Haruka had been informed that her family would be visiting her in an hour and she had instantly perked up.

She was now working on a puzzle with Kyle, while Yuiko watched on in amusement.

Haruka was having no trouble getting any of the puzzle pieces to fit, but for Kyle it was another story.

"Stupid fucking sky, you don't wanna fit?!"

Kyle yelled, slamming his fist down onto the puzzle piece, thus forcing it to fit.

"There, now you fit!"

"Chill Kyle, it's just a puzzle."

Haruka said.

"Oh like you're always so calm."

"Yep. If I were any calmer I'd be dead."

Kyle just gave Haruka a look, then got up from the table.

"Going to go get pudding?"

"You know it."

Kyle then left to get his pudding while Yuiko took a seat across from Haruka.

"So, you excited to see your family?"

Yuiko asked, picking up where Kyle left off on the puzzle.

"You bet. I don't think I'd be able to survive being in here if I didn't get to see them."

"Honestly I don't think a lot of folks would be able to. I'm pretty sure Kyle's only able to survive because of the pudding."

"Doesn't he have family that comes to visit him?"

Yuiko shook her head.

"They send him cards and letter, but neither of his parents have the time to come visit him. They both work long hours."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, but he's got a great relationship with a lot of people here so I don't think he minds it too much."

"Plus this place has excellent pudding."

Yuiko shook her head.

"I swear, that boy and his pudding."

"Why does he even like it so much?"

"I honestly have no idea. I guess everyone has their addictions."

Haruka nodded her head in agreement. Yuiko and her then continued to work on the puzzle in front of them, until it was time for visitation.

Once it was time for visiting hours to begin, Haruka, Yuiko, and other patients were escorted to the visiting area. Kyle was there as well. Even though he didn't have anyone visiting him he still liked to see how happy other people got having loved ones visit them.

He was also there to lend support to Yuiko, who was having her father visit her.

"How ya holdin' up?"

Kyle asked, taking a seat next to Yuiko.

"I'm really hoping that he doesn't show up. I don't know how much more I can take of acting like he's the world's greatest dad."

"Well not to worry, I'm here for emotional support."

Kyle then gave Yuiko a side hug, which she gratefully accepted and returned.

He then turned his attention to Haruka to ask how she was doing, only to watch her bolt out of her chair. Yuiko and him then watched as she ran right into Michiru's arms, nearly knocking the poor girl over.

"Looks like somebody's happy."

Yuiko said.

"I'll say, I've never seen anyone move so fast."

"She moves faster than you do when you see pudding."

"It's great pudding."

"Again I ask, what is so great about the pudding?"

Haruka asked, from behind Kyle causing him to jump ten feet into the air.

"Hoyl! How'd you with the going?! You were there, but here now you are for me to see! How'd you do?!"

"Does anybody here speak Kyle?"

Yuiko asked.

"I believe he said, 'Hoyl! How'd you with the going?! You were there, but here now you are for me to see! How'd you do?!'"

Haruka said, giving her best impression of Kyle.

"Thank you so much for clearing that up."

Yuiko said, rolling her eyes. She then noticed that Haruka was holding a young girl in her arms.

"Aww, who's this little cutie?"

"This is Hotaru."

Haruka said, smiling fondly at her daughter.

"And this is my girlfriend, Michiru."

Haruka's gaze then shifted to the woman standing next to her.

"She sure looks happy to see you."

Kyle said, pointing to Hotaru.

"Oh, she is. You might not be able to tell but she's currently got a death grip on me."

Haruka then turned her attention to Hotaru.

"Care to loosen your grip on me a bit?"

Hotaru shook her head and held onto Haruka tighter.

"She kept asking if it was time to come see you, every five minutes."

Michiru said.

"It wasn't every five minutes, it was every ten."

Hotaru said, glaring at Michiru. Haruka couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's defensiveness.

She then looked and noticed that Setsuna wasn't with them.

"Where's Setsuna at?"

"She'll be here in a minute, she's going over some things with the doctor."

Michiru said.

"Oh, okay."

Haruka then took a seat, with Hotaru on her lap. Michiru sat next to them, and Yuiko and Kyle sat across from the trio.

Haruka then properly introduced her new friends to her family.

"That's Yuiko, and that's Kyle. Aka the man that has an unhealthy obsession with pudding."

"I'm tellin' ya, it's good pudding. If you would just eat the pudding you wouldn't have to be tube fed."

"How's that going by the way?"

Michiru asked.

"I don't like it. It feels weird having something stuck in my nose all the time, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"You could just start eating."

"You know that's easier than done, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Michiru then looked to see that Hotaru had fallen asleep in Haruka's arms.

"She looks so precious."

Yuiko said, smiling at the sleeping child.

"I'm so glad she's finally asleep. She hasn't slept much since Haruka was admitted here."

"She hasn't?"

Haruka asked, feeling a twinge of guilt at knowing that her little hime-chan was losing sleep because of her.

Michiru seemed to sense Haruka's guilt and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Please don't get upset, it's okay."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka's cheek.

"At least I'll get to come home in a couple of days, maybe she'll sleep better then."

Haruka said, running her fingers through Hotaru's hair. Michiru swallowed a lump in her throat, a feeling of uneasiness washed over her.

"I'm sure she will."

Michiru said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Haruka then announced that she had to use the restroom, and handed Hotaru to Michiru.

Once she was out of earshot, Yuiko asked Michiru if she was okay. Claiming that she looked nervous about something.

"I'm alright, it's just that...well we haven't told Haruka that she's staying here for longer then was initially told to her."

"What, why?"

"Our friend Setsuna is like a mother to her, but since Haruka is minor and Setsuna is not her foster mom or anything like that, the hospital would have to release Haruka into the care of her father. The doctor doesn't want to do that though, so for Haruka's own safety she will stay here until Setsuna gets her foster care license."

"How long will that take?"

"Anywhere from three to six months."

"Damn."

"Yeah, which is why I'm dreading how she's going to react once the news is broken to her."

"She's going to be so crushed."

"I know. It would be easier if she wasn't in such a delicate frame of mind."

"If you don't mind my asking, why doesn't the doctor want to let Haruka's dad have her?"

Kyle asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"He's the reason she ended up here in the first place."

"And the hospital was going to send her to him after her 72 hour hold was up here? Are they insane?"

"Well they didn't know at first about what had gone on between Haruka and her father in the past. It wasn't until after they told her she'd be living with him that she revealed just what kind of monster he was."

"Oh man. Well he's not going to visit her while she's in here, is he?"

Michiru was about to answer, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She then turned and saw Haruka's father standing there, talking to one of the nurses.

"Actually...he is."

 **End of chapter 34:**

A/N: Uh-oh, looks like Haruka's gonna have an unpleasant surprise awaiting her when she gets back for the restroom. The next chapter will most likely be up sometime to night, if not sooner. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: There's gonna be an announcement in the A/N at the end of the chapter.

 **Chapter 35:**

Michiru sat there, staring at the man that had caused her girlfriend so much pain.

"How can they possibly allow him to be here?"

"Is he really that bad of a guy?"

Kyle asked.

"Oh trust me, he is."

Michiru growled, glaring daggers at the man.

She was so focused on the man across the room, that she hadn't noticed that Haruka had come back from the restroom.

"What's everyone staring at?"

Haruka asked. She then looked and noticed her father standing there.

"Why?"

Haruka's voice was barely above a whisper and she could feel her heart constrict in her chest.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Yuiko asked, noticing Haruka's current state.

Michiru looked at Haruka and felt her heart ache. She then handed the still sleeping Hotaru to Yuiko and went to grab Haruka.

"It's okay, just come sit down."

Michiru said, pulling Haruka into her lap. She then wrapped her arms around Haruka and held her close.

"Why is he here?"

Haruka asked, burying her face into Michiru's chest.

"I'm not sure, but I promise I'm not going to let him near you."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka's temple and holding her close.

As she sat there comforting Haruka, a nurse walked over and mentioned that Haruka's father wanted to visit with her.

"He can visit with her over my dead body."

Michiru growled, holding Haruka tighter to herself.

"I understand that Haruka and her father have a history, but he really wants to see her."

"He treated her like shit most of her life, and then he abandoned her. Now he wants to pretend to care about her?"

"He really is trying."

"Yeah, he's trying to make her life a living hell. Look, I don't know what bullshit he told you and quite frankly I don't care. He's not coming anywhere near her. Just look at her, can't you see how freaked out she is by his very presence?"

The nurse sighed in defeat. She then looked back at Haruka's father and saw him sitting in one of the chairs. She then turned her attention back to a very angry Michiru.

"Would you be willing to let him talk to her for 5 minutes? We'll have staff nearby so he won't be able to do anything to her."

Michiru shook her head.

"I promised Haruka I'd protect her. That's exactly what I plan to do."

"Very well then. I'll go let him know that perhaps him visiting with her wouldn't be the best right now."

The nurse then left the group alone once more. Michiru turned her attention to Haruka, who was still trembling in her arms.

"It's okay, he's not coming anywhere near you."

Michiru whispered, rubbing Haruka's back and comforting her to the best of her ability.

"And I thought my dad was bad."

Yuiko said.

"At least your dad doesn't render you incapacitated."

Kyle said.

"True, he just makes me want to kick his teeth in."

"Speaking of which, isn't that him over there?"

Kyle asked, pointing to the man that had just walked through the doors of hospital.

"It is. Guess I better go say hi, excuse me."

Yuiko then handed Hotaru to Kyle, and left to go greet her dad.

Kyle turned his attention to Haruka, deciding to make an effort in cheering her up.

"Do you wanna work on the puzzle we were working on earlier? You can listen to me scream about the sky again."

Michiru raised her eyebrow at Kyle, who grinned sheepishly.

"None of the pieces I picked up were fitting, so I ended up slamming my fist down onto one of them until I made it fit."

Michiru let out a laugh.

"He reminds me of you Ruka."

"How so?"

Haruka asked, seeming to come out of her stupor.

"Remember that time we were playing Candy Land, and you kept not getting the card you wanted or you kept having to go back two spaces?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you said and I quote, 'Fuck this cavity filled bullshit.' You then proceeded to throw your little guy out the window and flip the entire game board over. After that Setsuna made you sit in time out, until you calmed down and were able to play like a civilized human."

"Damn, and I thought I was bad. How the hell do get so pissed off over a game of Candy Land? It's Candy Land for heaven's sake. That game should fill you with joy. Now getting upset at a puzzle, or a game of Monopoly I can understand. But Candy Land is one of the happiest games on earth."

"In my defense the game was rigged."

"You say that about every board game. We keep trying to tell you it's just a game."

Hotaru mumbled, her eyes were still closed.

"At least I didn't cry when I couldn't guess correctly who did it in Clue."

Hotaru was now fully awake, thanks to Haruka's accusatory tone.

"I'll have you know I have a rebuttal for that, but first I'd like to why am in the lap of a man that smells of pudding."

"Don't look at me, it was your Michiru-mama that did it."

"Actually I handed her to Yuiko, then Yuiko handed her to Kyle."

"Details, details."

Haruka said, giving a dismissive wave. Michiru just shook her head and gave Haruka an amused look.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"I am, thanks for helping me feel better."

Haruka said, giving Michiru a kiss.

"Hey now, I helped too."

Kyle said, looking offended.

"Thank you, Kyle."

"No problem, I'm always here to help. Now uh...you want your kid back or would you like me to continue to hold her?"

"I'll take her back now."

Haruka then got up from Michiru's lap, and took Hotaru from Kyle's. She then sat down with Hotaru securely in her arms.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Haruka-papa."

Hotaru said, snuggling into Haruka.

"Me too, hime-chan."

Haruka said, giving Hotaru a hug.

Seeing that Haruka was feeling better, Kyle decided to leave her to spend time alone with her family, while he went to check on Yuiko.

 **End of chapter 35:**

A/N: So, I have an older brother that turns into a violent asshole whenever he's coming down from smoking weed. I've expressed to our mom that I don't feel safe around him and she was going to evict him. She's changed her mind 4 times about it now. First she said he had to be out in May, then it turned to August, then it was going to be today and she was going to get a restraining order against him because he got physical with her, and now she's changed it to September all because my brother mentioned feeling suicidal. That sack of shit has never even attempted suicide, but since he's got a dick in between his legs he's our mom's favorite and needs to be protected. The fact that I feel unsafe in my own home means nothing to our mom and my suicide attempts don't mean shit to her either. I've debated trying to kill myself, just so I'll feel safe. I would just go ahead and kill my brother and mom, but murder is frowned upon in this society. Anyway, my paranoia makes writing difficult so updates might slow down. Also, thanks for listening to my angry paranoid fueled ranting. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was running on very little sleep, and I had a bit of writers block.

 **Chapter 36:**

When Kyle got over to Yuiko and her dad he saw that his friend was trying to hold it together.

 _"She looks ready to snap."_

Kyle thought, watching as Yuiko's eye twitched as her father went on and on about something.

Seeing that he friend was close to breaking, Kyle decided to make his presence known.

"Hi Yuiko, hi Mr. Akagi."

Kyle greeted, waving to the pair.

"Hello Kyle, how are you this evening?"

Mr. Akagi asked.

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well myself. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. Besides I wouldn't want to impose on your visit with Yuiko."

"It's really no trouble at all. Please join us, I insist."

"Well uhhhhhh...okay."

Kyle then took a seat across from Yuiko and her father. Yuiko then mouthed a silent thank you to him, for getting her out of the conversation she was currently having with the man she loathed so much.

As Kyle and her father chatted, Yuiko took the opportunity to sneak away.

Meanwhile, Setsuna had just finished up her conversation with the doctor and had joined the rest of her family in visiting with Haruka.

"How have you been holdin' up?"

Setsuna asked, giving Haruka a hug.

"I've been okay. I just wish I could go home though."

"I know. And speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Michiru asked.

"I'd rather see find out sooner than later."

Haruka looked at both women with confusion.

"What's going on? Why do you need to talk to me about my going home? I'm coming home in three days, right?"

"The hospital won't release you to me, until I get my foster care license."

"So I have to stay with my dad?"

"That's what I was discussing with the doctor. He filed the report against your dad, and a social worker is coming by tomorrow to talk with you. You're gonna need to be open and honest with them about everything, is that understood?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Good. Now as far as your time here goes you were originally going to stay until I got my foster care license."

"How long would that take?"

"Three to six months."

"What?!"

"I figured that would your reaction, but at the time it was the only way you wouldn't go to your dad. However, a third option has opened up."

"What's the third option?"

"The doctor knows a couple that does foster care. He talked to them about you and they'd be willing to take you in. So instead of staying here for three to six months, you'll get out in two days, provided of course you behave and then you'll go live with them until I get my license."

Haruka sat in silence, trying her best to process all the information she had just been given to her.

"Are you alright?"

Setsuna asked, giving Haruka's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't want to go live with strangers. I want to go home."

Haruka sniffled, feeling another breakdown coming.

Setsuna then instructed Hotaru to go sit on Michiru's lap. She then pulled Haruka into her lap and held her close.

"I know you want to, but unfortunately you can't. Right now the most important thing is keeping you safe. Also, the doctor assured me that the couple that's willing to take you in is very nice. He's also arranged for them to meet with you tomorrow along with the social worker."

"Okay."

"I know you're upset, but right now this is for the best."

"Are you going to come visit me in the foster home?"

"We'll try to visit you as much as we can. But the thing is, you'll be ten hours away."

"I don't want to be that far away."

Haruka was now in tears and crying in Setsuna's arms.

"Shh, shh it's okay."

Setsuna whispered, rubbing Haruka's back and gently rocking her back and forth.

Within a few moments Haruka's sobs had died down into quiet sniffles.

"How did you do that?"

A nurse that had been observing them asked.

"It's easy. Whenever she gets upset, it's best to hold her and comfort her. I'll warn you though, she'll probably resist you at first. She used to push me away all the time when I tried to hold her while she was upset. Now she pretty much goes right to me whenever she's upset."

"That's good to know. It's probably a good thing she was asleep when we put the feeding tube in."

"How long do I have to wear it for?"

Haruka asked.

"That's entirely up to you. If you start eating on your own then we'll take the tube out. Until then you'll have to have it in."

"Oh, okay."

"How about we take the tube out tomorrow during dinner and see how you do, okay?"

"Okay, but what if I don't eat?"

"Then the tube will go back in until you do. I'm hoping you do eat though, we usually only like to tube feed people for a short period of time."

"Please eat something, Haruka-papa."

Hotaru pleaded, giving Haruka her best puppy dog pout.

"You taught her that, didn't you?"

Haruka asked, giving Michiru a deadpan look.

"I haven't the foggiest idea as to what you're talking about."

Michiru said, feigning innocence. Haruka just rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh don't sit there and try to act so innocent. You've used that same puppy dog look on me before."

"It was only once. You on the other hand have used it multiple times."

"She's got you there."

Hotaru said.

"Whose side are you on?"

"You know I'm always on your side, Haruka-papa. But Michiru does have a point about you use the puppy dog pout more than once."

"It's not my fault she falls for it every time I use it."

"I can't help it that I think you're cute."

Haruka crossed her arms, then glared at Michiru.

"I'm not cute."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Michiru said, patting Haruka's head. Haruka grumbled out a few profanities and swatted Michiru's hand away.

"Perhaps me being away for three to six month will be good for me. You tease me too much."

"Oh hush now, you love it when I tease you."

"Only during sex."

"I didn't need to hear that."

Hotaru said, looking disgusted.

"What's worse, the comment your Haruka-papa just made or having to watch that video in your health class yesterday?"

Setsuna asked.

"Definitely the video."

"What video was it?"

Haruka asked.

"The Miracle of Life."

Hotaru said, watching as Haruka visibly shuddered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. It's just, that movie. Oh god I can't believe I had to watch that."

"Actually you've only see half of it. You got sick halfway through the video and Setsuna had to bring you home."

"Half was enough. Besides I'm gay, I don't need to see how babies are made. I was perfectly fine thinking the stork brought me, but no. My innocence just had to be ruined."

"I believe hime-chan's was ruined more, she saw the whole video."

Michiru said.

"It was very...educational."

Hotaru said, looking ill.

"My poor baby."

Haruka said, patting Hotaru's head. Haruka and the rest of her family then used the rest of their visiting time to talk about how things have been going for everyone so far.

 **End of chapter 36:**

A/N: Finally finished with this chapter, and I have an idea for the next one so I'll get working on it soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Yay, a new chapter. Sorry for the slowness of the updates.

 **Chapter 37:**

It was now time for Haruka to say goodbye to her family, but she was finding it difficult to do so.

"I don't want you to go."

Haruka cried, clinging to Setsuna for dear life.

"I know, but we'll be back again soon. I promise."

Setsuna said, hugging Haruka close. Michiru and Hotaru stood there, trying again their best to keep it together for Haruka's sake.

After spending a few minutes of saying goodbye it was now time for Haruka to go back to her room.

"Come on, it's time to go."

A nurse said. She then tried to pull Haruka away from Setsuna, which resulted in Haruka crying even louder and tightening her grip on Setsuna.

"I was afraid of this."

The nurse said, trying to loosen Haruka's iron clad grip.

Try as she might though she was unable to loosen Haruka's grip, so she signaled another nurse over for help.

"She has quite the grip on her I see."

The other nurse said, trying as well to get Haruka to let go of Setsuna.

"We might have to sedate her."

"And how would you do that exactly?"

Setsuna asked.

"We would give her an injection in the hip, which would render her unconscious. It would only last about ten minutes. However, we really only use on a patient when they are being excessively violent and we're unable to calm them down."

"I see. Well then, perhaps I can get her to let go without having to be sedated."

Setsuna then turned her attention to Haruka and got her to focus on her.

"You'll see us again soon, you know that. Right now though I need you to be strong, can you do that to for me?"

Haruka gave a nod as tears streamed down her face.

"Good, I knew you could. I'm going to let the nurses take you back to your room now, okay. And I promise I'll see you again soon."

Setsuna then kissed Haruka's forehead and wiped her tears.

"I love you, my sweet little puiule."

Setsuna whispered, hugging Haruka close. She then handed Haruka over to the nurses, and stepped back to where Michiru was.

The nurses then took Haruka back to her room, but not before allowing her to say one more goodbye to Michiru and Hotaru.

Haruka's family then left out the doors of the hospital, all silently praying that she would be alright for the rest of the evening.

After the nurses took her back to her room, they made sure she would be okay before leaving her alone.

After making sure she would be okay, they left and Haruka laid down on her bed.

As she laid there, she was unaware that there was someone else in the room with her. She then got up and walked over to the small bookshelf in the room.

The hospital provided the patients with a few books for their rooms and Haruka began to scan them, seeing if anything caught her eye.

After a few minutes of looking her eyes landed on a copy of Oliver Twist, and she picked it up.

"You were always a fan of that one."

The person hiding in Haruka's room said, causing her to drop the book.

Haruka then turned around and instantly felt panic set in as she saw who was in the room.

"Why is it that you never look thrilled to see me?"

Haruka's dad asked.

Haruka just stood there, frozen in fear.

"Come here and give me a hug."

Although she was unable to move, Haruka managed to find her voice.

"No."

Haruka's came out in a squeak and the fear was evident in it. Her father let out a low chuckle and she felt her stomach twist into knots.

"I guess you've forgotten. Do you not recall what happened the last time you told me no?"

Haruka's dad asked, stepping closer to her.

Haruka then tried to make a break for the door, but was stopped by her father grabbing her and slamming her onto the ground.

She had no time to react before he had her pinned and clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Don't you ever fucking tell me no again, is that clear?"

Haruka gave a nod, knowing that any other response would prove costly.

"Good, I knew you couldn't possibly be that stupid. Now, I think it's time for some fun."

Haruka felt the fear in her skyrocket as she knew what her father's definition of fun was.

"Now, now don't look so frightened."

Haruka's dad said, gently running his fingers down her cheek and causing her to shudder.

His hand then moved down her body and she began to tremble.

"Shh, relax. It'll be okay."

Haruka's father whispered, his fingers now playing with the waistband of her pants.

Haruka then let out a muffled scream as he shoved two of his fingers into her.

As he moved his fingers in and out of her, Haruka's muffled screams grew louder.

"I really don't see the point in you screaming it's not like anyone's going t-"

Haruka's dad was unable to finish his sentence as he was knocked out, thanks to a blow to the head.

Haruka then looked to see who had knocked him out and saw Kyle standing there, his hand still clenched in a fist.

Haruka then felt someone sitting her up and began to panic once again.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's just me."

Haruka looked to her right and saw Yuiko kneeling next to her, her face was filled with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Haruka wanted to answer, but was unable to find her voice. So instead she did the only thing she could. She collapsed into Yuiko's arms and cried her eyes out.

"Shh, shh it's okay. I got you."

As Yuiko sat there comforting Haruka, a nurse walking by noticed that Haruka's door was open and decided to peek inside. When she did, the sight before her caused her to do a double take.

"What in the world happened?"

The nurse asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Your shitty security is what happened."

Kyle spat, his voice laced with anger.

The nurse was about to say something else, when the doctor showed up. He had come to Haruka's room to see how she was doing after visiting her family, and was not too pleased at the sight before him.

"How the hell did he get here?"

The doctor asked, pointing at Haruka's father.

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Well fucking get him out of here, for christ sake."

"Right away, sir."

The nurse then quickly left to phone the police.

The doctor then turned his attention to Haruka and kneeled down next to her.

"Haruka...did your father touch you?"

Haruka gave a nod, and the doctor felt the anger he was already feeling for the lay unconscious on the floor soar.

The doctor then turned his attention to Yuiko.

"I want you and Kyle to take Haruka back to your room for now."

"Okay."

Yuiko then stood up with Haruka securely in her arms and left out of the room, with Kyle following behind.

When they made it into Yuiko's room she laid Haruka down onto her bed. She then laid next to her and gently rubbed her back.

Kyle pulled up a chair next to the bed, and sat Haruka's left side.

"You know, as weird as this sounds I'm actually thankful for my dad."

Yuiko said.

"Why do you say that?"

Kyle asked.

"Well, despite him using me as his personal punching bag at least he's never…"

Yuiko trailed off, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence. She didn't need to though as Kyle understood where it was going.

Haruka's crying had finally ceased and she laid motionless on Yuiko's bed.

"Do you think they'll tell her family about what happened?"

Kyle asked.

"I think they have to. You know, hospital policy."

"I'd hate to be the person that has to tell them. There's no easy way to break this type of news to someone."

"True."

A silence then fell over them for a few minutes, until the doctor entered into the room.

"How is she?"

He asked.

"She stopped crying."

Yuiko said.

"I see. Well the police just came and picked her dad up. They wanted to ask Haruka some questions, but I told them now isn't the best time."

"How could you even allow him to get into her room?"

Kyle asked.

"He shouldn't have been able to, so it's being looked into. Also I'm having one of the nurses contact Haruka's family and let them know what happened."

"They're going to kill you. You know that, right?"

Yuiko asked.

The doctor let out a sigh.

"I'm well aware of that, but thanks for reminding me."

"What's gonna happen to her?"

Yuiko asked, gesturing to Haruka.

"I'm going to move her into a different room. I figured she wouldn't want to stay in the one she was in after what happened."

"She probably doesn't want to stay in this hospital period."

"I know, but it's best for her that she does."

"Why, so she can constantly be reminded of what happened?"

"That's why she's being moved to a different room, so she won't be constantly reminded of what happened."

"Moving her to a different room isn't going to help. She needs to be with her family."

"I understand that, but she is still under going a psychiatric evaluation."

"Fuck the evaluations! Don't you see, don't you get it?! Being here is only making her worse! She needs to be at home with her family, since they'd be able to protect her! Something that you failed to do!"

The doctor bowed his head in shame.

"You're right, I did fail to protect her and I know that no amount of apologizing will ever change that. However, it's best for her to stay here. I know it may not seem that way now, but it will be in the long run."

"Very well, but she sleeps in here tonight."

"I really don't think that's a g-"

"She's sleeping in here."

Yuiko's voice left no room for argument.

"Alright, she can sleep in here. But only for tonight. I have to go take care of some things, but I'll be back later to check on her."

With that said the doctor left the room, leaving the trio alone once more.

 **End of chapter 37:**

A/N: I got word Setsuna used to address Haruka, puiule, from an episode of Criminal Minds. A mother was saying to her son and it's a Romanian term of endearment. It's normally used for boys, but I figured it would fit well with Haruka. Anyway I'm gonna try to work on the next chapter tonight. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: In this chapter we're going to find out how the others react to what happened to Haruka.

 **Chapter 38:**

Setsuna had just gotten off the phone with one of the nurses at the hospital and was now trying to figure out how to tell Michiru about what happened. She knew the aqua haired beauty was going to be absolutely livid. She was also glad that Hotaru was already in bed as she did not feel ready to tell the young girl about what happened.

Taking a deep to steady herself, Setsuna walked upstairs and knocked on Haruka and Michiru's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Michiru called out.

Setsuna walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"We need to talk."

Setsuna said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"What about?"

Michiru asked, setting down the book she had been reading.

"The hospital called."

"Is Haruka okay?"

Setsuna shook her head and Michiru felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What happened?"

"Haruka's father somehow got into her hospital room."

"Oh god, did he do anything to her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The nurse that I spoke to over the phone was informed by the doctor that Haruka's father touched her."

Upon hearing the news Michiru felt as if she was going to be sick. She also felt intense hatred for the man that had caused her love so much pain, and she wanted nothing more than to bash his skull in.

"How the fuck could they allow this to happen?"

"I'm not sure, but he is currently in police custody."

"He should've been in police custody a long time ago."

"I know, but at least he is now and Haruka is safe."

"He still managed to hurt her though. She was supposed to be kept safe at the hospital, but that clearly isn't happening."

Michiru then got up and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get Haruka and bring her home."

"Michiru, you can't do that. Haruka needs to stay in the hospital for her own mental health. She's still undergoing a psychiatric evaluation, and after what happened she going to need the help of the doctors and nurses there.

"Help from the doctors and nurses? Do you hear yourself right now? They're the ones who allowed Haruka to get hurt in the first place. I'm not leaving her in that place another minute."

"I understand you're upset, believe me I am too. However, bringing her home now will only cause her harm in the long run. She needs to stay in the hospital to be sure she won't hurt herself or worse."

"So you think I can't keep her from hurting herself or worse?"

"I didn't say that, but here we don't have the proper resources to make sure she stays safe. At the hospital there's nothing Haruka can hurt herself with, but here there's plenty of things she can use."

"She won't be able to if I keep an eye on her."

"You can't watch her all the time though. It's really best for Haruka to stay where she's at."

"Why, so she can be reminded of what happened? I don't care what anyone says, she's coming home."

Michiru then left the room, before Setsuna had chance to say anything more.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Kyle had gone back to his own room, leaving Yuiko and Haruka alone for the evening.

"How are you feeling?"

Yuiko asked. It had been an hour since the incident, and although Haruka still looked very broken Yuiko was hoping that maybe she was feeling at least a little better.

"I can't believe I let him do that to me. God, I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that."

"Why not, it's true. I could've done something. I could've fought him back or ran. But instead I just stood there like a coward."

"You were scared, freezing up was only natural."

"Still, if Kyle hadn't punched him in the head when he did then he would've raped me. Then again, it's not like he hasn't before."

"He's raped you before? My god, how has he not been rotting in a prison cell all this time?"

"I never reported him to the police. Besides it was always safest to just give him whatever he wanted."

"Oh my god, you poor thing."

Yuiko then pulled Haruka into a hug.

"It's okay."

"You may think that, but it's really not and it never will be. What your father did to you, no father should ever put their child through something like that."

"I know, but for the longest time he was all I had."

"But now you've got a family that loves and cares about you."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You sounded kinda sad just now."

"I miss them."

"Well at least you'll see them again."

"Yeah, but only for a little while. Then they have to leave again. I hate being away from them, I wish I could just go home."

Haruka was close to tears again, and Yuiko rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Don't cry, you'll be back home with them soon."

"Not soon enough though."

"Being away from people you love can be tough, but at least you aren't completely alone you here. You at least have Kyle and I. We both care about you. Which I know to Kyle is surprising, since he thinks I hate everyone."

"Who ever thought I'd make friends in a mental hospital? I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Let's call it a good thing. Besides, you'd probably go nuts here if you didn't have any friends."

"Yeah, probably."

Haruka was sounding sad again, and Yuiko only wished there was something she could do for her.

As they sat in silence, Yuiko suddenly got an idea.

"Come on, let's go to our spot."

Yuiko said, standing up and taking Haruka by the hand.

"Won't we get in trouble for leaving our rooms at night?"

"Since when do you care about whether or not you get in trouble?"

Yuiko snickered, pulling Haruka off the bed.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I have something I want to show you when we get there."

"What is it you want to show me?"

"You'll see when we get there, now let's go."

Yuiko then lead Haruka out of the room and to their secret spot. The whole time Haruka was wondering what Yuiko was going to show her.

 **End of chapter 38:**

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I had intended to make it longer, but I'm currently really depressed and I've lost the will to do anything. This is all thanks to my mother once again changing the date for when my brother has to move out. No one in my house seems to care how I feel, and it's gonna be a miracle if I live long enough to see my birthday next month. I'm just so fucking done. Anyway, I'll try to push through and write more tomorrow. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This chapter contains rape, but nothing too graphic.

 **Chapter 39:**

After Yuiko and Haruka arrived at their secret spot, Yuiko had them sit beneath the cherry blossom tree and pulled something out of her pocket. She then placed the object into Haruka's had.

When Haruka saw that it was a silver ring she never felt so awkward in all her life.

"Uh...Yuiko...not that this isn't a nice ring and all, I am taken."

Yuiko couldn't help but laugh at Haruka's reaction.

"It's not an engagement ring silly. Read the the inscription."

Haruka did so and found the word courage inscribed on the ring.

"My grandma gave me that ring when I was a kid, and now I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because whenever you're feeling afraid I want you to look at that ring and know that you have the courage within you to get through anything."

"Thank you."

Haruka then placed the ring into her pocket so it would be safe and hidden, then gave Yuiko a hug.

Yuiko returned the hug, then the two sat in silence for a few moments. Just enjoying the cool nighttime air.

As they sat there, Yuiko couldn't help but think back to Haruka's reaction to when she had first seen the ring, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how you reacted when I first gave you the ring."

"Oh, well I'm glad you weren't trying to propose to me."

"Why? You don't think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful."

It took Haruka a few seconds to realize what she had just said and she immediately started blushing.

"As a friend I mean. You're beautiful as a friend."

Yuiko fell into a fit of laughter at how flustered Haruka was getting.

"You're just too cute."

Yuiko said, ruffling Haruka's hair and causing her to pout.

"I'm not cute."

Haruka grumbled, pushing Yuiko's hand away.

The two of them then leaned back and watched the cherry blossoms dance in the wind. Both unaware of what was going on inside the hospital.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

Michiru asked.

"Well you see, after the incident with her father she was going to be moved to a different room. However, one of the other patients here that has befriended Haruka insisted that she stay with her for the evening. The doctor allowed it, and now they are both currently missing.

Michiru was about ready to pull her hair out.

"First my girlfriend gets molested by her own father, and now she's missing. What kind of idiots do you have working here? Is it really that difficult to keep one person safe?"

"We apologize wholeheartedly, and rest assured we are doing everything we can to find her."

Michiru sighed in frustration.

"Things couldn't possibly get any worse."

However, Michiru was about to find out that she had spoken too soon.

"Ah, Ms. Kaiou it's nice to see you. I heard about what happened and I promise you we will find Haruka. I also have some news for you."

The doctor said.

"What is it?"

"Haruka's father made bail."

"He did what?! How could they allow this to happen?!"

"He's a very rich and powerful man. Which is now why it is critical that we find Haruka before he does, so we're going to need your help."

"I'll help in anyway I can."

"Good, I would like for you to go with these two nurses here and search the outer perimeter of the hospital. I already have a team searching the inner perimeter."

Michiru gave a nod of understanding, then left with the two nurses to search for Haruka.

Meanwhile back at their secret spot, Yuiko and Haruka were heading back to Yuiko's hospital room, when Yuiko was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Haruka whipped around and saw her father holding onto Yuiko. One hand was over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"So I see you've made a friend. She's cute too."

Haruka could feel fear welling up inside her, but then she remembered the ring Yuiko had given her and forced it down.

"Let her go."

Haruka's voice had a slight tremble to it, but she stood her ground.

"Are you actually standing up to me? Well, well, well look who finally grew a pair. Tell you what, I'll let your little friend here go if you give me what I want."

Haruka's father said, looking her up and down. Haruka felt a knot in her stomach, but knew she had no choice if she wanted to save Yuiko.

"Okay."

"Good answer."

Haruka's father then threw Yuiko to the ground and grabbed a hold of Haruka.

He then turned his attention to Yuiko.

"You're going to watch, and if you ever tell another living soul about what you saw I'll kill you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's go."

Haruka's father then dragged her to the place Yuiko and her had been sitting moments ago. Yuiko followed behind, trying her best to keep it together.

Haruka's father then slammed Haruka onto the ground beneath the cherry blossom tree, effectively knocking the wind out of her.

"Take off your clothes."

Haruka did as she was told and removed her clothing.

"The bandages too."

Haruka removed the bandages from around her arms and tossed them aside.

Her father then slammed her onto the ground once again, and placed his hand over her mouth before ripping the feeding tube out of her nose.

Haruka let out a scream of pain, but it was muffled.

"There, now we can get started."

Haruka's father said, unzipping his pants and pulling them down.

Haruka then felt pain shoot through her body as he rammed himself inside of her.

Yuiko watched in horror as her friend got raped, tears streaming down her face.

Haruka just laid there unmoving as her father had his way with her. The light was completely gone from her eyes.

As her father continued to violate her, Haruka could feel herself slip out of consciousness, due to the pain she was in.

She tried her best to stay awake, but soon lost the fight and her eyes slipped shut.

Yuiko wanted nothing more than for the horrible sight before her to go away, but she felt powerless to stop it.

 _"Some friend I am. I can't even keep my friend safe."_

Yuiko thought bitterly. Watching as Haruka laid there motionless and unconscious on the ground.

Neither she nor Haruka knew how long her father had violated her for, but eventually he got off of her and zipped his pants back up.

"There now, all finished."

He then left, leaving Yuiko and Haruka alone.

It took Yuiko a few minutes to move, but when she finally did she quickly made her way over to Haruka.

When she got to her she saw the extent of the damage her father had done to her.

 _"Oh god, this is all my fault."_

Yuiko thought.

She then reached over and grabbed Haruka's pants. She then pulled out the ring that was in one of the pockets and took a look at it.

 _"She had the courage to protect me, but I didn't have the courage to protect her. Now, it's up to me to make it up to her help and get her help."_

Yuiko thought. She then placed the ring onto Haruka's right ring finger and gingerly picked her up.

" _Time to face the music."_

Yuiko thought as she carried Haruka back to the hospital.

 **End of chapter 39:**

A/N: So, my mom is going out of town for a week which me I get to be stuck with my brother. Oh happy days! :D Please note my heavy sarcasm, I'm the furthest thing from happy, but I gotta put on a show for the people I live with. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: 40 chapters in and the doctor is finally getting a name. Well, a last name at least.

 **Chapter 40:**

When Yuiko made it back into the hospital with Haruka, she saw the doctor, nurses, and Michiru all staring at her.

"Yuiko what the hell happened?"

The doctor asked, rushing over to them and looking Haruka.

Yuiko remained silent, too shook up about what she had seen to answer.

"Yuiko, what happened?"

The doctor asked again, but still Yuiko remained silent.

"Alright, never mind. We'll talk about it later."

The doctor then turned his attention to the team of nurses behind him.

"Somebody go get me a gurney."

"Yes, sir."

One of the nurses then ran off to get the gurney.

While they waited for her to return, Michiru walked over to Yuiko and Haruka. When she got a closer look at her love she felt her heart break.

Yuiko could see the pain in Michiru's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Yuiko spoke so softly that Michiru almost didn't hear her. However, she didn't not respond to the redhead's apology, as she was feeling too angry to speak.

After a few moments had gone by, the nurse that had left to get the gurney returned and Yuiko laid Haruka onto it.

The doctor then instructed for two of the nurses to take an examination room, and for another one to take Yuiko back to her room.

"When you're finished with her in the exam room she's coming home with me."

Michiru's voice was deadly serious and was leaving very little room more any sort of argument or negotiation. Still the doctor tried though.

"I understand you're upset right now, but I don't really don't think that's a such a good idea."

"I don't give a fuck what you think. She's coming home with me because apparently no one here can keep her safe."

"Listen, we're doing the best we can here. If I allow for her to go home now there's no telling what might happen."

"I'm sure I can prevent whatever it is, because unlike you people I'll actually protect her and keep her safe."

The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Michiru held her hand up to stop him.

"She's coming home with me. End of discussion."

Michiru then left to give Setsuna a call.

The doctor let out a sigh and ran his hands down his face.

 _"Can anything else possibly happen tonight?"_

The doctor wondered.

"Sir, you have a call."

A nurse said, handing the doctor a phone.

"Thank you."

The doctor said. He then took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Furuya?"

"Speaking."

"Hello Dr. Furuya this is Mrs. Higashi from social services, we've spoken over the phone about Haruka Tenou."

"Ah yes, Mrs. Higashi. How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well sir. I have some news for you in regards to Haruka."

"What is it?"

"Well sir, Setsuna Meiou contacted our foster licence department and decided that instead of being Haruka's foster mom, she wants to adopt Haruka as her own."

"Well that's great."

"It is sir, there's just a slight problem."

"What's the problem?"

"In order for her to adopt Haruka both of her parents would either have to lose or sign away their parental rights."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Haruka's mother is dead, and you already know about Haruka's encounter with her father in her hospital bedroom, and that he has a court date set up. I doubt that a judge will let him keep his rights after that."

"True, but I had my team do some research and we found something out about Haruka's mother."

"What did you find out?"

"She's still alive."

Dr. Furuya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She's still alive?"

"Yes sir, and she currently resides in Hong Kong. I've sent her an email informing her of what's being happening with Haruka these past few weeks, and asked her if she'd be willing to fly out here to discuss the matter further."

"Do you think she will?"

"I'm not sure, but right now we have to hope for the best."

"I see. Well please call me if you hear anything."

"I will. Have a good night."

The call then ended and Dr. Furuya handed the phone back to the nurse that had given it to him, then left to go perform an examination on Haruka.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room area, Michiru had just gotten off the phone with Setsuna after telling her about the condition she had seen Haruka in. However, she left out the part about bringing Haruka home, because she didn't want to get into another argument with the older woman.

She then took a seat and thought over everything that had gone on with Haruka during these past few weeks.

 _"Oh Ruka, none of this would've happened if I hadn't been in such denial and just gotten you help sooner."_

Michiru thought, feeling guilty for the things Haruka had to go through. She wanted to cry, but knew that she couldn't. She needed to stay strong for Haruka.

As she sat there she began to wonder how Haruka was doing.

Back in the exam room, Haruka had been dressed in a hospital gone after the exam was over, and had just woken up. She was then asked by the doctor about what had happened to her.

However, Haruka was struggling to say what is was and was currently curled up in the fetal position on the bed.

As she laid there, her mind kept flashing back to what had happened and she shuddered each time.

"Whatever happened to her, it must've quite horrific."

A nurse said, watching as Haruka laid there shuddering from time to time.

"I bet it had something to do with her dad."

Dr. Furuya said. He then walked over to Haruka and kneeled down next to her.

"Haruka, is your father the one that did this to you?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"What did he do?"

"He...He...He…"

Try as she might Haruka couldn't reveal the horrible thing her father had done to her, so she laid there sobbing with her face buried in her hands.

At some point during her sobbing she kept saying that she wanted to go home.

Dr. Furuya then stood up and turned his attention to one of the nurses in the room.

"Go get Michiru."

The nurse did as instructed and left the room, returning in record time with Michiru.

When Michiru say the state that Haruka was in, she quickly rushed to her side.

"Ruka honey, it's me."

Michiru spoke softly to her, gently running her fingers through her hair.

Haruka then lifted her head up and looked at Michiru.

"M-Michi?"

Haruka almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She then tried to sit up, but found the task difficult due to her whole body being sore.

Seeing that she was struggling, Michiru helped Haruka to sit up.

Her gaze then fell to the many scars that littered Haruka's arms.

"I'm sorry."

Haruka said, looking away from Michiru in shame.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're still here with me."

Michiru said, taking a seat next to Haruka and pulling her close.

"I want to go home."

Haruka said, leaning into Michiru's embrace.

Michiru looked at Dr. Furuya to gauge his reaction to what Haruka had said.

Dr. Furuya sighed in defeat, knowing that Haruka would be leaving whether he liked it or not.

"We'll go get her stuff together."

Dr. Furuya and the nurses then left the room, leaving Haruka and Michiru alone.

As the they sat in silence, Michiru noticed that Haruka kept looking at the ring on her finger.

"Where'd you get that ring?"

"Yuiko gave it to me."

"Aww, does my little Ruka have a crush?"

Michiru teased, causing Haruka to turn bright red.

"We're just friends."

Haruka grumbled, still blushing.

"I know love, I'm just messing with you."

Michiru said, ruffling Haruka's hair.

"So why did she give you the ring?"

"It has the word courage inscribed on it. She gave it to me to give me the courage to do things."

"You care about her, don't you?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"I just hope she's okay."

"Ruka...what happened tonight?"

Haruka let out a shaky breath and held on tighter to Michiru.

"My dad happened."

"What did he do?"

Michiru got the feeling that she wouldn't like the answer, but still she wanted to know.

"He raped me."

Haruka's voice was barely above a whisper, but Michiru had still heard her.

"Oh my god."

Michiru said, hugging Haruka as tight as she could, but minding her injuries.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep Yuiko safe. I'm sorry that I let him...I let him…"

Michiru silenced Haruka with a kiss.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault."

"Can we go home yet?"

"I'll go see if you're stuff is ready. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Michiru gave Haruka another kiss, then left the room to see if she was all set to go home.

 **End of chapter 40:**

A/N: I planned to have this chapter posted yesterday, but I fell into a dark place, nearly had a suicide attempt, basically I've reached the fuck it point. Anyway, I'm alright now, but I'm gonna take a break from writing at least for a couple of days. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: My birthday's in a month...whoo.

 **Chapter 41:**

For Haruka the drive home felt like it lasted an eternity. She wanted to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw her father and she would shudder at the memories of what he did to her.

 _"Better me than Yuiko."_

Haruka thought, wondering how her friend was holding up after the ordeal.

As she sat there thinking things over, she was pulled from her thoughts by Michiru repeatedly calling out to her.

"Did you say something, Michi?"

"I asked you if you were hungry."

Haruka thought it over for a moment before shaking her head.

Michiru then pulled the car over so that she could give Haruka her full attention.

"I would really like for you to eat something. You know I don't like seeing you cause harm to yourself."

Michiru said, taking hold of Haruka's hand.

Haruka remained silent. Looking anywhere, but at Michiru.

"You know I don't want to lose you to this, right?"

Haruka gave a nod, unable to find her voice at the moment.

"I want for you to get better. I don't want to have to send you back to the hospital. Not after what happened."

"Do I still have to go to a foster home?"

Haruka's voice was filled with sadness and Michiru pulled her in for a hug.

They sat there hugging for a good five minutes before finally letting go.

"I spoke with the doctor about that. After telling him about what your dad did to you he contacted the social worker that was going to meet with you tomorrow. She decided that due to the circumstances it would be best for you safest if you stay home."

Haruka lit up at Michiru's words.

"So I don't have to leave?"

Michiru couldn't help but smile at the joy in Haruka's voice.

"You don't have to leave. However, the social worker is going to come by the house tomorrow and talk to you. She'll also probably ask you about what happened."

Haruka's face fell.

"But I don't want to talk about what happened."

"I know you don't, but it would probably be good for you to."

"I guess."

"I know this is a difficult time for you. Just remember that I'm here for you, okay?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Also I have some news for you about your mom."

"What about her?"

"She's alive."

Haruka stared at Michiru in pure shock.

"How is that possible? She died."

Michiru shook her head.

"She didn't die, and she currently lives in Hong Kong."

"I don't understand. If she's alive, why was she never in my life?"

"I don't know, but maybe that's something you can ask her. The social worker emailed her and asked her if she'd be willing to fly out here."

"What did she say?"

"She hasn't responded yet."

"Oh...Do you think she will?"

"It's hard to say, but I don't want you to go blaming yourself if she doesn't. If she doesn't want to be part of your life then that's her lose because she missed out on getting to know a pretty terrific person."

Michiru then gave Haruka a kiss, letting her know that she loved her. When she pulled back from the kiss she noticed the look of sorrow in her love's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"How can you still stand to look at me? How can you possibly still love me? I'm filthy."

Haruka said, looking down.

"You are not filthy, and there's not a thing in the universe that could ever make me stop loving you."

Michiru said, taking hold of Haruka's hand.

Haruka pulled away.

"How can you there and say that? Especially after what I let my dad do to me."

"You didn't let him do anything. Your dad is a monster that doesn't deserve to be among the living."

Haruka raised an eyebrow at Michiru's words.

"Are you planning on killing him or something?"

"You know nobody hurts my baby and gets away with it."

"Michiru!"

"Oh relax, I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to torture him."

"Has anyone ever told you how violent you are?"

"I am not violent. I'm just very protective."

"Oh, so that's what you're calling it."

"Oh hush you. At least I didn't beat a bee with a can of air freshener while screaming, 'Die, die, die!'."

"In my defense it buzzed by my ear and I panicked. And don't get me started on you and that spider you encountered."

"That thing was huge!"

"Michi...it was the size of the buttons on my dress shirts."

"I know what I saw. That thing was by no means tiny."

"Is that why you had Sets kill it for you?"

"That and you weren't home."

"Aww, does Michi need me to protect her from the big scary spiders?"

Haruka teased, causing Michiru to stick her tongue out at her.

"I see you're feeling better."

"I am, thank you."

Haruka said, giving Michiru a kiss.

After the kiss had ended Michiru decided it was time to head home.

As Michiru began to drive Haruka laid back in her seat, looking forward to sleeping in her own bed.

 **End of chapter 41:**

A/N: Finally managed to update this story. I'll try to update again in a timely manner. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: So my mom's in jail. I have no idea what the fuck she did, but I better not get stuck living with my brother. I'd rather live on a damn street corner. Anyway, on with the chapter.

 **Chapter 42:**

When they arrived home Michiru discovered that Haruka was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Michiru decided to carry her inside.

As soon they got inside they were both immediately tackled by an excited teen.

"Be careful."

Setsuna said, coming down the stairs.

Hotaru mumbled out a quick sorry, then turned her attention to her Haruka-papa.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Hotaru asked, noticing some of the bruises.

"She's going to be okay. The important thing now is that she gets some rest."

"What happened?"

Michiru glanced at Setsuna and saw the older woman shake her head.

"That's a question for your Haruka-papa. However, she might want to answer it so don't feel upset if doesn't tell you."

Hotaru gave a nod of understanding. She then gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek and told her and Michiru goodnight before retiring to her room for the evening. Once she was out of earshot Setsuna asked to speak to Michiru.

The aqua haired beauty agreed and they headed into the living room.

"You know bringing her home wasn't the best idea, right?"

Michiru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to steady the anger welling up inside her.

"Think what you will, but Haruka is far safer here than in that hospital."

"Then why not send her to a different hospital?"

"Because I can't protect her if she's separated from me."

"Michiru, Haruka needs more than just protection. She needs the expertise of trained medical professionals to make sure she's eating properly, getting adequate rest, and is not a danger or threat to herself."

"I can do all of that."

"You might not realize it now, but you're putting far too much on your plate. You can't take care of her all by yourself. She needs help."

"Dammit Sets, you think I don't know that? I know she needs help. I know I'm putting a lot on my plate. But what you don't seem to know or understand is how much I love Haruka and that I'm willing to do anything for her."

Michiru then stood up with Haruka in her arms and left up the stairs leaving Setsuna alone in the living room.

Once in their room Michiru changed Haruka into her favorite pair of blue silk pajamas.

She then laid down with her and next to her and gently ran her fingers through her soft blonde locks.

After a few moments she too drifted off into a light slumber. However, she was soon awoken from sleep by the sound of Haruka whimpering in her sleep.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay. I'm here, it's okay."

Michiru spoke softly, kissing the top of Haruka's head.

Haruka's cries got louder though and she started to push Michiru away while occasionally mumbling things like no and stop.

Michiru just kept holding onto her though and letting her know that she was safe.

After a few minutes of struggling inside her head, Haruka's eyes popped open and she shot up out of bed, frantically looking around the room for her attacker.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're okay."

Michiru called out, lightly touching Haruka's arm. Haruka took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. She then broke down into a fit of raging sobs.

Michiru could do nothing other than hold her close and let her know that she was safe and that no one was going to hurt her.

After a few minutes Haruka's cries died down into quiet sniffles.

"Are you okay?"

Michiru asked, rubbing Haruka's back.

"I want to say yes, but you and I both know I'd be lying."

"Talk to me then. Tell me what's going through your mind."

"I don't even know right now. Every time I close my eyes I see my dad and what he was doing to me. You'd think the fact that it's not the first time he's raped me I'd be used to it by now and it wouldn't phase me. But it does, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"Honey, rape is not something people get used to. And you're going to heal from this. I know you are because you're strong. It's gonna take some time. You've also got a lot of people that love and care about you and we're going to help you every step along the way."

"I just want to be able to close my eyes without seeing his face."

"I know love, I know."

Michiru then looked at Haruka's face. At her bloodshot red eyes and the dark circles under them. It broke her heart to see the tall blonde in such a state. She was utterly exhausted, but looked too scared to sleep.

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

Michiru said, holding Haruka close.

"There's really nothing you can do."

A silence then befell the two women. Neither sure what to say next.

Some time had passed before either them decided to say anything. Haruka was the first to break the silence.

"You can go to sleep if you want. I'll be okay."

Michiru shook her head.

"I'll stay up with you. I'm not that tired anyway."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to be a burden."

Michiru's response was to hit Haruka in the face with a pillow.

"What was that for?"

"You're being ridiculous. You are not now nor have you ever been a burden. Nor will you ever be a burden. I love you, and if I have to beat it into you with a pillow I will."

"I think I'm gonna go sleep in Setsuna's room tonight. You're violent."

"I am not. I just don't like seeing you put yourself down. You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I know and you need to stop thinking so negatively of yourself."

A small smile spread across Haruka's face.

"I'll never understand how you manage to do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better."

"It's because I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for putting you through so much."

"Don't apologize. I'm walking down this path with because you mean more to me than anything in the universe. Your battles are my battles and I refuse to let you fight them alone."

Michiru then sealed her words with a kiss, pouring the love she had for Haruka into it.

Once the kiss had ended the two women fell into a comfortable embrace. Haruka let out a soft yawn.

"Try to get some sleep, my love. I'll keep the monster away."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka's temple.

Haruka then let out one more yawn, before drifting off to sleep. Hoping she'd get at least a few minutes of sleep before the nightmare started again.

 **End of chapter 42:**

A/N: I like how this chapter turned out, and I'm hoping to have the next one person soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Nothing much to say really, please enjoy.

 **Chapter 43:**

After a somewhat difficult night's sleep Haruka and Michiru were awoken by the sound of an alarm clock blaring in their ears.

Michiru mumbled out a few choice words then turned off the infuriating device.

"What time is it?"

Haruka asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's six o'clock."

"Why is it so early?"

"School."

Was Michiru's response as she threw the covers off herself and got out of bed.

"I nearly forgot about that place. What all have I missed?"

"A few homework assignments, couple of tests, and Elza ranting about the mystery meat they serve at lunch."

"So nothing much really."

"Hmm, I guess not. Now get up, we have to get ready to go. Or do you want to just stay here?"

Haruka thought it over for a moment. In reality she didn't want to go because she knew people would ask her questions about her absence. However, she didn't want to be away from Michiru.

"I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Besides, I don't want to miss anymore school than I already have."

Haruka then stood up and began getting her clothes together.

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Haruka and Michiru headed downstairs to join the rest of their family for breakfast.

When they got into the dining room, Hotaru got up from her seat and ran to Haruka to give her a hug.

Haruka returned the hug, happy to be holding her little girl again.

"How are you feeling?"

Hotaru asked, taking a seat at the table once again.

"I'm alright, just kinda tired."

Haruka said, taking a seat at the table as well. She then looked at the plate in front of her and noticed a couple of pills on the napkin next to it.

"What are these for?"

Haruka asked, pointing to the pills.

"They're antidepressants from Dr. Furuya. He told me about how you reacted to a nurse trying to give you them during her first day in the hospital. However, Dr. Furuya and myself talked it over and we both agreed that it would be best for you to take them."

Setsuna said.

"I'm getting the feeling I don't have a choice in the matter."

"You'd be right about that. Now eat your breakfast so you can take your medicine. Dr. Furuya advised not taking them on an empty stomach."

Haruka looked once again at the plate in front of her, seemingly studying its contents. Truth be told she didn't feel much like eating, but knew her family would worry about and fuss over her if she didn't.

Michiru seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Just at least eat the waffles. You don't have to eat the bacon and eggs."

"Can I just eat one of the waffles, instead of both of them?"

Michiru let out a sigh. She really wanted Haruka to eat both, but knew now was not the time to get into a battle with her over her eating.

"Sure."

Michiru then handed Haruka a waffle and moved the rest of the food aside.

"Michiru."

Setsuna said, giving the aqua haired beauty a look.

"It's okay, Sets."

Setsuna was about to say how needed to eat all the food on her plate, but didn't not feel like getting into an argument with Michiru so early in the morning. So, she kept quiet and began eating her breakfast.

As the rest of the household began to eat their food, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

Hotaru said, getting up then running to answer the door. A few seconds later she returned with two women following behind her.

Setsuna immediately recognized one of them as the social worker Mrs. Higashi, but she had no idea who the woman standing next to her was.

The mystery woman had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

Mrs. Higashi said.

"Not at all. Everyone, this is the social worker Mrs. Higashi."

The rest of them waved to Mrs. Higashi.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast. I was going to wait and come by this evening, but I figured now would be a good time to talk."

"Of course. By all means, please sit down."

Setsuna said, gesturing for Mrs. Higashi and the other woman to sit.

After they sat down, Mrs. Higashi introduced the mystery woman.

"This is Chinatsu Tenou. She's Haruka's mother."

Haruka and the rest of her family looked at Chinatsu in shock, trying to take in the news.

"You're my mom?"

Haruka asked, having trouble believing that her mom was sitting right in front of her.

"Yes. And I know this probably won't make any difference to you, but I'm sorry for abandoning you."

"You left with a man that liked to use me for his own sexual pleasures and all you can is that you're sorry?"

"I should have never left you with him."

"So why did you?"

"I wasn't ready to be a mother. I honestly didn't think he would keep you. I thought he would just drop you off at some orphanage or something."

"Well, it's nice know neither of my parents actually wanted me."

"That's not true, I did want you. I was just young at the time and not ready to be a mom."

"So what you're ready now to be a mom?"

Chinatsu shook her head.

"I would like nothing more than to be your mother, but I don't deserve to be. She does though."

Chinatsu gestured to Setsuna.

"Which is why I've decided to sign away my parental rights to her."

Haruka looked at Chinatsu in confusion.

"And that will do what exactly?"

"It would allow Setsuna to adopt you. Provided of course your father either loses his rights or signs them away like I am. Either way by me signing away mine she'll be one step closer to adopting you."

Haruka blinked a couple of times, trying her best to process all the information she had just been given.

It took her a couple of minutes to fully understand what was told to her and when it finally clicked she burst into tears.

Setsuna was the first to respond and she immediately went over to Haruka and picked her up. She then sat back down and held Haruka in her lap.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Setsuna asked. Haruka didn't respond and just kept crying. So Setsuna decided to switch tactics.

"Are you crying because you're sad?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Are you crying because your happy?"

Haruka nodded her head.

"You're happy that I'm adopting you?"

Haruka gave another nod and hugged the older woman tight. Setsuna returned the hug and patted her back in an effort to calm her down.

Within a few moments Haruka's crying had ceased and she laid quietly in Setsuna's arms.

As everyone sat around in silence, Hotaru decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since Chinatsu had been introduced.

"If you're her mom how come you don't have the same hair and eye color?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Even her father doesn't have the same hair and eye color."

Michiru said.

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask me that. I had a grandmother that had blonde hair and blue eyes. My ex-husband had a grandfather that had the same hair and eye combination. We both carry these genes and that's where Haruka got her hair and eye color from. Of course her father refused to acknowledge these facts and swore up and down that I had cheated on him. He even had a paternity test done and even though it came back that she was his he still refused to believe it."

"Her father sounds like a piece of work."

Setsuna said.

"Trust me, he is."

"Did you ever have any contact with him after you left?"

"Briefly. I was staying with my aunt and uncle at the time, and he would occasionally send me photos of Haruka. I always carry my favorite one around with me."

Chinatsu then reached into her purse and pulled out a photo. It was of Haruka wearing nothing but a diaper and covered head to toe in cake. She was grinning from ear to ear and was standing on her father's lap, being held up by her father. He had this look on his face that pretty much told anyone that saw the photo that he regretted giving her cake.

"That was during her first birthday. I was informed that she had pretty much body slammed herself into the cake."

"Now I see why we don't let Haruka-papa have cake."

"That has nothing to do with it. I'm not allowed to have cake because apparently I get too hyped up."

"It's true, she does. Once my Michiru-mama threatened to buy a tranquilizer gun so she could shoot her with it."

"My, she must've been really bouncing off the walls. Now, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How come you called her Haruka-papa?"

"I ran away from an orphanage a while back. She along with my Michiru-mama have been taking care of me as if I was their own ever since."

"I see. Well you certainly are lucky to have someone like Haruka raising you."

"I am, how can you tell?"

"Call it a mother's intuition. You know I'd never thought I'd ever see my daughter again, let alone end up getting a granddaughter."

Hotaru smiled at the older woman, happy that she saw her as her granddaughter. She then looked at the clock and noted the time.

"We should probably get going or else we'll be late for school."

"You're right. Michiru, do you want to drive or would you like me to drop you all off?"

Setsuna asked, pulling out a set of keys.

"I'm driving!"

Haruka shouted, snatching the keys from Setsuna's hand and jumping out of her lap. She then quickly swallowed the two pills that were still on the table and bolted out the door before anyone had a chance to do or say anything.

"I should've known that was going to happen."

Setsuna said.

"I take it she likes driving."

Chinatsu said.

"It's her favorite thing in the whole world."

Michiru said, grabbing her backpack and then Haruka's.

"Speaking of which, we better get going before she drives off without us. It was nice meeting the both of you."

"It was nice meeting you as well. We'll be back this evening to go over the adoption process and to have Setsuna fill out the necessary paperwork."

Mrs. Higashi said. She and Chinatsu then headed out, waving goodbye to Haruka as they passed her.

 **End of chapter 43:**

A/N: Well, we got to meet Haruka's mom. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: This chapter is going to contain yuri smut. Why? Because I am smutty yuri trash, and I am proud.

 **Chapter 44:**

Haruka's first day back at school had been an eventful one filled mainly with people bombarding her with questions and asking her every five seconds if she was okay or if she needed anything.

While she appreciated the fact that people cared she was starting to get annoyed with all the questions. Thankfully though, Michiru was there to answer any questions that anyone might have had.

The couple was now back at home and Haruka was once again enjoying the comfort of her own bed.

"I never noticed how good our sheets smell."

Haruka said, inhaling the scent that was coming off her pillow.

"Are you going to do your homework or are you just going to sniff the sheets?"

Michiru asked, not looking up from the paper she was working on.

"I'll do it in a minute, I'm enjoying myself."

"Remind me to call a specialist for you when I get done with my homework."

"Why?"

"Because you're over there sniffing the sheets. I don't think that's normal."

"Nothing I do is normal, which is why I'm being forced to take drugs."

Upon Haruka bringing up her medication, Michiru set her homework aside and placed all her focus onto Haruka.

"You know you're taking it because we love you, right?"

"I know. I just don't like the idea of being drugged. Besides, I don't think they're working."

"You have to give it time. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"You know I like fast results."

"Oh, I'm well aware."

Michiru then threw Haruka a wink, causing the blonde to blush.

"Th-That's not what I meant."

"Oh, then what did you mean?"

Michiru asked sweetly, tracing Haruka's jawline. Haruka's breath caught in her throat. She had nearly forgotten how good Michiru's touch felt.

"I...I just meant that I don't like waiting for things to happen."

"Is that so?"

Michiru was now playing with the buttons on Haruka's shirt.

"Y...Yeah."

"You're so cute when you get all nervous."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka's neck. A spot that she knew would drive her wild.

Haruka cleared her throat and tried to focus her mind on something other Michiru's soft caresses.

"Shouldn't...uh...shouldn't we be getting back to our homework?"

"Really? You want to do homework?"

Michiru's voice had a sultry tone to it. She then pulled Haruka in for a heated kiss, her velvety soft tongue causing the racer to moan into the kiss.

It was a few moments before the kiss ended, the need for oxygen taking over.

"Still want to do that homework?"

Michiru's lips were brushing against Haruka's and her breath was sending shivers down her spine.

"It...uh…it can wait."

"I thought so."

Michiru said, pulling Haruka in for another passionate kiss.

As the heat grew between them, Haruka began to feel herself longing to feel Michiru's skin against her own and removed the aqua haired beauty's shirt.

She then moved so that she was on top and kissed her way down her lover's body, removing her skirt in the process.

"You're so hot."

Haruka said, kissing her way up Michiru's thighs until she reached her destination.

Michiru then released a passion filled moan as Haruka used her teeth to slide her panties down.

"Judging by those sounds you're making I take it you missed this."

Haruka said, sucking on one of Michiru's hotspots that was just below her ear.

"You have no idea."

"Oh...I think I do."

Haruka whispered huskily into Michiru's ear, sliding her fingers into her wet folds. Michiru arched into Haruka's touch, a soft moan escaping her lips.

"You're so wet, Michi."

The aqua haired beauty just about screamed as Haruka plunged three fingers into her and moved them in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Faster."

Michiru breathed. Not being one to deny her goddess Haruka sped up, causing her breath to come out in short quick gasp.

It didn't take long for her juices to flow onto her love's merciless fingers, and she was left on the bed panting and gasping for air.

"H-Holy shit...th-that was amazing."

Michiru breathed, still coming down from her high.

"You came a little fast there, Michi."

"Oh, is that so?"

Michiru asked, looking at Haruka with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

"I see."

Michiru said, moving so that she was on top of Haruka.

"Take off your shirt."

Michiru's voice had a commanding tone to it, so Haruka did as she was told while Michiru removed her pants and panties in one swift motion.

"Spread your legs."

Haruka did as instructed, giving a clear view of just how wet her goddess had made her.

"Beautiful."

Was the last thing Michiru said before diving in, sending Haruka to a world of pleasure.

Within seconds Haruka was screaming out her lover's name as wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

After helping Haruka ride out her orgasm, Michiru moved so that she was laying next to the tall blonde.

"So now, what was that about me cumming fast?"

"Sh-Shut up. You know I always cum fast when use your tongue like that."

"Oh, would you prefer it if I used something else?"

Michiru asked, sliding her hand down Haruka's body.

"Oh my, you must've really missed me. You're already wet again."

Michiru said, circling her finger around Haruka's clit.

"Don't tease me."

Haruka moaned, longing to have Michiru touch the spot that they both knew would send her over the edge.

"Don't cum until I say."

Michiru said, rubbing Haruka's clit hard and fast.

"Fuck!"

Haruka half screamed half moaned, clutching onto the sheets for dear life.

"You're close, aren't you? Remember what I said."

"M-M-Michi p-please."

"Ah, ah, ah. If you cum now I'll stop."

"Come on, this is torture."

Haruka felt as if she were going to explode as she felt her muscles contracting.

"Just hold on a little longer."

"I can't, I'm gon-"

Haruka was unable to finish her sentence as she came hard and a scream of pleasure ripped through her throat.

After a few moments her orgasm died down and she was left in a daze.

"That...that was...wow…"

"You know I don't remember telling you to cum, I'm gonna have to punish you for that."

Michiru said, lazily draw circles on Haruka's stomach.

"Cut me some slack. You should've known I wasn't going to last long."

"Hmm, true. But I do still have to punish you. Or we could get back to our homework."

"I think I'd rather take that punishment."

 **End of chapter 44:**

A/N: I love some good yuri smut, don't you? Anyway I go back to school on Monday, but I'll try to update more before then. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Wasn't planning on two updates in one day, but here we are.

 **Chapter 45:**

As Haruka and Michiru basked in the afterglow of their previous activities, Haruka snuggled up close to her aqua haired goddess. Happy to have her by her side.

She then noticed that Michiru was looking at the scars on her arms and moved to hide them. However, Michiru stopped her from doing so.

"You're beautiful. Scars and all."

Michiru said, looking at Haruka with so much love and adoration.

Haruka gave a small smile, blushing slightly.

"I'm actually not, but thank you."

Michiru shook her head and propped herself on her elbow.

"Stop that, you're the most beautiful girl I know."

"How can you say that? Just look at me."

Michiru could see that Haruka's self doubt was kicking in, but she was determined to put a stop to it.

"I am, and all I see is my beautiful wind racer that I love more than anything in the universe. And do you know what else I see?"

Haruka shook her head.

"I see someone who's strong that's going to beat their demons."

"Why do have so much faith in me?"

"Because I love you and I believe in you."

Michiru then hugged Haruka close. Haruka returned the embrace, thankful to have Michiru supporting her through everything she had been through.

They then heard a knock on their bedroom door, and after making sure they were covered called out to whoever was on the other side to enter.

Setsuna then opened the door and stepped in.

After giving the couple a questioning look she stated why she had come up to their room.

"Haruka, the police found your dad."

"They did?"

"Yeah, and he's got a court date set up for next week. That's what I came up here to talk to you about. In order for justice to be properly served you're going to have to testify against him."

Haruka could feel herself grow nervous at the thought of testifying against her father in court, but swallowed it down.

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"It's time I stopped being afraid of him."

"That's what I like to hear. Oh, and do have some other news for you?"

"What is it?"

"Yuiko and Kyle both added you to their visitors list. So what do you say, wanna go visit them tomorrow?"

"You bet."

Haruka lit up at the thought of getting to see her friends again.

"Alright, I'll take you over there tomorrow then. I know they'll both be happy to see you."

Setsuna then left the room to start on dinner, leaving the couple alone once again.

Haruka then turned her attention to Michiru and saw that she was giving her an amused look.

"What?"

"Going to see your girlfriend tomorrow?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Haruka muttered, a blush growing across her face.

"I'm just teasing you."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka's cheek.

"Although she did give you a ring."

Michiru said, looking at the ring that was on Haruka's finger.

"True, but you know why she did."

"Yep. By the way, did I ever tell you how adorable I think your friendship with Yuiko is?"

"No, but something tells me you're going to."

"How can I not? It's so fucking cute."

Haruka let out a groan, then buried herself under the covers.

"You know the more embarrassed you act the cuter you get."

Michiru said, lifting the covers back up.

"I'm not cute."

Haruka mumbled, pulling the covers back down.

"Such a cutie."

Michiru spoke in a sing song voice, causing Haruka to groan in frustration.

"Why must you tease me so?"

"Somebody has to. Besides, it's not my fault you look so cute when you blush."

"Is it possible to die from embarrassment, because I think I might."

Michiru just shook her head.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Are you done teasing me?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Haruka then removed the covers from herself and stood up. She then made her way over to the bathroom with Michiru following behind.

"Did I ever tell you what a cute butt you have?"

Michiru asked, giving Haruka's rear a firm squeeze.

"I thought you said you were done teasing me?"

"That was the last one, I swear."

Haruka looked at Michiru with a raised eyebrow, questioning whether or not she should believe her.

"Keep teasing me like that and I'll make you shower alone."

"Oh, really now?"

Michiru asked, pressing her body against Haruka's and moving her hand up to give her breast a firm squeeze.

Haruka bit her lip to stifle a moan.

"You win this round, but one of these days I'm going to win."

Haruka said.

"We'll see about that."

Michiru said, removing herself from Haruka and walking over to the shower, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she did so.

 _"This woman, I swear."_

Haruka thought, following Michiru into the shower.

 **End of chapter 45:**

A/N: Looks like things are finally looking up for Haruka. I'll update more soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Let's see how this chapter goes because I'm writing it while running on very little sleep, and being fuelled by copious amounts of caffeine and sugar.

 **Chapter 46:**

After a shower and finishing up the rest of their homework, Haruka and Michiru headed downstairs to the dining room for dinner.

When they got their they saw that Mrs. Higashi and Chinatsu were there going over paperwork with Setsuna.

"Oh good, you're here. We were just going over some of the adoption paperwork."

Mrs. Higashi said, looking at Haruka and Michiru as they took a seat at the table.

"How long does this whole thing take?"

Haruka asked.

"It generally takes about six months, but with the upcoming trial it might take longer. The adoption process is being started now, but will not be finalized until after the trial. And only if your father is convicted."

Mrs. Higashi said.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem as long as Haruka testifies against him."

Michiru said.

"You may think that, but I know my ex-husband and he hates losing. I don't doubt that he'll hire the best lawyer money can buy. He's also quite the charmer too. He's going to charm that judge and the jury to make it seem like he's the best person to be in Haruka's life and the only that is capable of taking care of her."

Chinatsu said.

"Speaking of the trial, will my dad be in the courtroom when I give my testimony?"

Haruka asked.

"Yes."

Mrs. Higashi said, watching as Haruka's eyes became downcast.

"Is there anyway we can make it so he won't be?"

Michiru asked, taking hold of Haruka's hand to give her some much needed support.

"I'll see what I can do, but there's a good chance the judge will want her to testify with her father in the room. Also because her father's attorney might want to cross examine her."

Mrs. Higashi said.

"Why can't things ever just be easy for once?"

Haruka asked.

"I know you've been going through a lot, but it's going to get better. You just need to give it time."

Setsuna said.

"I just want it all to be over and done with."

"I know you do, and it will be soon. Just be patient a little longer."

"Okay."

Setsuna could hear the sadness in Haruka's voice and decided to change the subject, hoping that talking about something other than the upcoming trial would help cheer her up.

"How was your first day back at school?"

"Good, but long."

"Did you get asked about your absence?"

"Yep, and constantly asked if I was okay every five seconds. Oh, and Elza slapped me across the face."

"Why did she slap you?"

"I promised her I wouldn't try to kill myself again. Obviously I didn't keep that promise."

"Will you keep it now?"

Hotaru asked, fear clear in her voice as to whether or not she might lose her Haruka-papa.

Haruka looked at the young teen. She wanted to be able to promise her that she would never put her through that kind of pain again, but she knew better than to make a promise that she knew she might not be able to keep.

"I wish I could say yes, but I don't really know."

"Can you at least try?"

"I can try, but I can't make an promises."

"Okay. Oh, and there's something I still want know."

"What is it?"

"What happened that caused Michiru-mama to bring you home early from the hospital?"

 **End of chapter 46:**

A/N: Ending on a cliffhanger because I love to keep people wanting more. Anyway I'll probably post more later today or tomorrow. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Got an idea for this chapter, so I'm gonna write and see what happens.

 **Chapter 47:**

Haruka felt a lump in her throat and her stomach drop when she heard Hotaru's question.

"Can you fill Hotaru in? I...I need to be alone for a minute."

Haruka said, looking at Michiru and Setsuna. She then excused herself from the table and retreated upstairs.

"Is she okay?"

Hotaru asked, concern clear in her voice.

"She will be, she just needs time."

Michiru said.

"What happened?"

Michiru took a moment to compose herself. There was no easy way to say what she was going to.

"Hime-chan...I brought your Haruka-papa home early from the hospital because she was raped by her father while she was there."

Hotaru's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. How did it happen, I thought hospitals had good security."

"Normally they do, but apparently this one didn't."

"I see."

Hotaru then stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to go check on her, make sure she's okay."

With that said, Hotaru left to go check on Haruka.

Meanwhile upstairs, Haruka was sitting in the corner of her room with tears streaming down her face.

Her mind kept replaying that awful night over over again. She wanted it to stop, but no matter how hard she tried the memories wouldn't go away.

Her mind then shifted to the razor blade she held in her hand. She hadn't used it yet, but was debating with herself on rather or not she would.

 _"I'll just make one little cut and then I'll put it away."_

Haruka thought, pressing the blade against her skin and gliding it across.

She then watched as blood seeped out of the freshly made wound.

 _"That wasn't so bad. Maybe I'll do just a few more."_

Haruka then glided the blade across her skin a second, third, and fourth time. She then set the razor down and watched as the blood poured from the newly made cuts.

She was so engrossed in watching the blood seep out onto the carpet, that she didn't notice Hotaru had been trying to get her attention.

"Haruka-papa. Hey, Haruka-papa are you there?"

Hotaru asked, lightly shaking the tall blonde by the shoulder.

Haruka gave no sign though that she knew Hotaru was there, and just kept watching the blood flow out.

Unsure of what to do, Hotaru called out for Michiru to come help her.

Michiru was up the stairs and at Haruka's side in a matter of seconds.

She then saw the razor on the floor and picked it up.

"Hotaru, I want you to get rid of this. Be careful though."

Michiru said, handing the small but dangerous item to the young girl.

Hotaru gave a nod of understanding then left to dispose of the item. Michiru then turned her attention to Haruka.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Michiru said, helping Haruka to stand and then make her way over to the bathroom.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Michiru ran Haruka's arm under some cold water to help stop the bleeding and wash away the blood.

"I keep telling you to talk to me. I don't understand why you keep shutting me out."

Michiru said as she dried Haruka's arm and began to dress her wounds.

"You know I want to help and I'm always here for you. Also, I really wish you'd stop doing this to yourself because one of these day you're going to cut too much or too deep and that'll be it. I'll lose you and I'll have to live the rest of my life knowing I couldn't save you. I'll also have to live with wondering why I even bothered to say all of this to you. I know you don't care."

"I do care."

"Then why do you keep acting like you don't? There's a chance for things to get better, but they won't if you're not around to see them get better."

"What if they don't though?"

"You can't live your life based on what ifs."

"That's easy for you to say. You haven't gone through what I have."

"You're right, I haven't. But I do know what it's like to be broken hurt, scared. To feel like nobody cares about me and wishing that I could just go to sleep and never wake up. I know what it's like to feel miserable. However, I also know what it's like to feel loved, to feel happy, to feel like maybe there's some hope in this fucked up world we live in. Do you know why I feel that way? Why I look forward to waking up every morning?"

Haruka shook her head.

"It's because I get to wake up every morning next to you. You gave me hope and showed me that there's more to life than just pain and suffering. You were my light at the end of a very dark tunnel."

Michiru could feel herself getting choked up, but she continued on.

"You're my reason for living, for breathing. You're the reason why I'm able to get through any challenges life throws at me. I have no idea where I would be if I didn't have you in my life. And that's why…"

Michiru then took a step back from Haruka and got down onto one knee.

"That's why I would like to know if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Michiru then reached into her pocket and presented Haruka with a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring.

Haruka stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before finally saying yes, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Michiru then stood up and placed the ring onto Haruka's finger, pulling her in for a fierce kiss after doing so.

"I love you."

Michiru said, looking deeply into Haruka's eyes.

Haruka didn't say anything back, but she didn't need to. Michiru knew exactly how she felt just by the look in her eyes.

 **End of chapter 47:**

A/N: I wasn't planning on a marriage proposal, but I'm a sucker for adorable HaruMichi moments. Anyway, might post more later. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: So, little life update. My mom's been stuck in Florida for the past two weeks and I've been living with my brother...It's amazing I haven't killed myself yet.

 **Chapter 48:**

When Haruka and Michiru made it back into the dining room Hotaru quickly ran to hug Haruka.

After pulling away from the hug, Hotaru noticed the ring on Haruka's finger and jumped for joy as she hugged the couple.

"Well now, someone's awfully excited about something."

Chinatsu said.

"They're getting married. How could I not be excited?"

"Wait, you proposed?"

Setsuna asked, looking at Michiru.

"No, I bribed her with a twenty. Yes, I proposed."

"Sorry, it's just...well I know you'd been thinking about it, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"These past few weeks have made me realize that life is short. Why wait to let Haruka know how much she needs to me?"

"You do have a point there."

Setsuna then noticed the bandage on Haruka's wrist, but said nothing about it.

"Well, dinners ready so come sit down."

"What are we having?"

Haruka asked.

"Food."

Chinatsu said, causing Haruka to glare and the rest of the table to laugh.

"Now I see where Haruka-papa gets her sarcasm from."

"I'm not unnecessarily sarcastic though."

"True, but you're probably gonna find someway to either eat none or only part of what's placed in front of you, so it shouldn't matter what it is."

"Touché."

"How come you don't eat?"

Chinatsu asked.

"She thinks she's fat."

Hotaru said.

"That's not the only reason, but I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"I understand. Congrats on the engagement by the way."

Chinatsu said, smiling warmly at her daughter.

"Thank you."

Everyone then began to eat their dinner, and Mrs. Higashi went over some last bit of paperwork with Setsuna and Chinatsu.

"Alright, we've almost got all the paperwork done. Well, as much as we can for now. I'll just need you to sign this."

Mrs. Higashi said, handing a piece of paper and a pen to Chinatsu.

"What's that?"

Haruka asked.

"It's the paper that states that I am signing away my parental rights."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong? Do you not want me to sign it?"

"If you do, does that mean you won't be my mom anymore?"

"Haruka, I will always be your mother. Nothing on earth will change that. By me signing this paper I will no longer have a say in your up bringing. It will also allow Setsuna to adopt you because you deserve to have a mother that's willing to love and take care of you. Not one that leaves you because they weren't ready to be a mom."

"I've been wanting to ask you about that. If you weren't ready to be a mom, then why did you have me?"

"I guess I thought after I had had you I thought I would be ready."

"But you weren't, so you left."

"Yeah...and it was the worst decision I ever made in my life."

A silence then fell over them table. The only sound that could be heard was the pen scratching against the paper as Chinatsu signed it.

She then handed the paper back to Mrs. Higashi.

"All finished. Well, for now. We'll be able to complete the rest after the trial."

Mrs. Higashi said.

"I'm not looking forward to that."

Haruka said.

"I know, but it's something that has to be done."

"Does he really need a trial though? He raped me, simple as that."

"I know, but he's done more to you than just that. And if justice is to be fully serve you're going to have to lay all the cards out on the table. Be completely honest and don't leave anything out. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing. It's stupid."

"Haruka, if you have any questions or concerns you need to let me know now."

"Well it's nothing really, but what if I forget something?"

"Then that's okay. You'll just tell the court everything you can to the best of your knowledge, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, was there anything else?"

"Um...no, that was it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Haruka."

Michiru knew her fiancée better than anyone and knew when she was keeping secrets.

"Really Michi, I don't have any more questions."

Michiru looked at Haruka with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing more. However, she knew there was something Haruka wasn't saying and was planning to confront her about it later.

 **End of chapter 48:**

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I plan on updating more soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I woke up in a panic this morning because I thought I had school. I then remembered that it was Sunday. I do have my first day back at school tomorrow though and I need a hug because I'm not ready and I don't want to go.

 **Chapter 49:**

After finishing up dinner, Mrs. Higashi decided to leave in order for Chinatsu to spend some time with her daughter and her family.

As Chinatsu and Haruka talked, Setsuna started to notice the similarities between the two of them.

"Hmm."

"What?"

Michiru asked.

"I was just noticing how the two of them fidget when they talk."

"You're right they do. It's uncanny how alike they are."

"True. Well, they seem to be having a good time. Let's leave them be for now."

Setsuna said, getting up and heading into the kitchen. Michiru and Hotaru followed after to help with the dishes.

As Haruka and her mother sat and talked she began to learn understand more and more about the older woman. In turn, Chinatsu began to learn and understand more about the daughter she had left behind.

"So, do you have any more questions about the trial?"

Chinatsu asked. Haruka shook her head.

"Hmm...You know, something tells me that you do."

"Well I don't."

"Really now?"

Chinatsu asked, giving Haruka a look.

"Well...no, no it's stupid."

"Try me. I'm sure it's not."

"What if I get up on the stand on Monday, then change my mind about testifying against my dad?"

"I'm not sure, but hopefully the judge and jury would understand and make the right decision either way."

"Oh, okay."

"What else is on your mind?"

"What makes you think anything else is on my mind?"

"A mother knows their child, now spill."

Haruka took a deep breath, almost not believing she was about to reveal something to someone she had just met.

"Do you remember how I told you that my dad liked to use me for his own sexual pleasures?"

Chinatsu gave a nod.

"Well, sometimes he would loan me out to his friends or random people that would pay enough money."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, my dad left when I was 14. He only left with five bucks, but that wasn't going to be enough especially since the water and electric bill were due in a couple of weeks and I knew he wasn't going to pay them. Anyway, I need cash so I got it the only way I could think of."

"How did you get it?"

"I...I contacted one of the guys my dad had loaned me out to and had sex with him in exchange for money. Mrs. Higashi said I have to put all the cards out on the table, but if I mention that I'm worried people will think I enjoyed being my dad's little sex worker."

"Does anyone else know about it besides me, yourself, and the guy?"

"My father might know if the guy told him about it."

"Then he might bring it up at the trial. That being said, you're going to have to bring it up first."

"I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to."

"It might not seem like it now, but it would be best to."

"I guess. Now I just gotta find a way to tell Michiru. Do you think she'll be mad at me?"

Chinatsu shook her head.

"I can tell she cares a lot about you. Not only that, but she deserves to know. If you want to have a successful marriage with her you need to not keep secrets. And something tells me you've kept a lot of secrets from her."

"I have, not that I'm proud."

"Start being open and honest with her. Next time she ask you if you're okay or if there's anything on your mind tell her the truth, don't say that it's nothing or just walk away."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know. You're a lot like me in that way."

"I am?"

"Yep. I too have a hard time being open and honest with people. Then again, that's probably because the last person I was open and honest with was your father. Obviously that didn't work out so well. I just wonder what caused him to change."

"Are you trying to tell me my dad wasn't always a monster?"

Chinatsu gave a nod.

"I find that hard to believe."

"I thought you'd might say that, which is why I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

Chinatsu then reached into her bag and pulled out a portable DVD player.

"This was taken a week after we brought you home from the hospital."

Chinatsu said, opening the DVD player and pressing the play button.

In the video, Haruka could see herself crying in her bassinet. She could also see her father, sitting across from her acting like she wasn't there.

"Of course he ignores me."

"Just wait."

Haruka rolled her eyes, still not convinced that her father was at one point nice. But, she decided to watch the rest of the video to see what would happen.

As she watched, she noticed that her father kept looking around the room as if he was making sure no one was there.

He then set down the paper he was reading and picked up the crying infant.

"Alright, alright what's wrong? Huh, what's with the waterworks?"

Haruka's dad asked, laying her against his chest and gently patting her back.

Haruka gave a couple of small hiccups, before she stopped crying and snuggled into her father's chest.

"You know I don't care what the damn test says. You're not my kid, so don't even try to butter me up."

Haruka respond by making a cooing sound and grabbing hold of her dad's index finger.

"No, no I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. I don't give a damn about you and I'm not about to start."

Haruka's father then attempted to place her back into her bassinet, only to be met with Haruka letting out an ear piercing shriek.

"Jesus fucking christ!"

Haruka's father yelled, quickly placing the infant back into his lap where she instantly stopped crying.

"Let me get this straight, the only way you're going to not cry is if I hold you?"

Haruka looked at her father and reached out to him.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone about this I'm going to drop kick you into next week."

Haruka's father said, grabbing her tiny hand into his own and kissing the top of her head.

The video ended there, and Haruka sat there in a stunned silence.

"I can't believe it. My dad actually gave a damn...in his own way."

"He never wanted to admit it, but at one point he did care about you. He'd probably kill me if he knew I have this video."

"He doesn't know about it?"

Chinatsu shook her head.

"I took it in secret. It was one of the few times he actually took an interest in you."

"Was that the only time he showed he cared about me?"

"No, there were a few other times. He would always make sure no one was looking though."

"But then you left and he turned into a monster."

Chinatsu bowed her head in shame.

"I never should've left you with him. Something in my gut kept telling me to place you in a different home, but I pushed the feeling aside."

"Why?"

"I was being selfish and putting my own wants and needs above yours. By leaving you with him I had a hand in your abuse. For that I am truly sorry."

Haruka stared at her mother. She wanted to hate this woman for leaving her and putting her through so much pain, but she couldn't. She couldn't hate her because she understood that her mother had allowed fear and uncertainty to guide her in her decision making.

Haruka then leaned over and hugged the older woman.

Chinatsu returned the hug, a bit surprised by the gesture. However, what Haruka said next caused tears of joy to spill from her eyes.

"I forgive you."

 **End of chapter 49:**

A/N: Don't you just love precious moments? Anyway, if I don't post more today, then I'll post more on either Friday or this weekend. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: My first class got out super early, so I decided to do a quick update.

 **Chapter 50:**

After saying goodbye to her mom, Haruka went upstairs to get ready for bed.

When she made it to her room, she saw Michiru sitting on the bed reading a book.

"How did it go with your mom?"

"It went pretty well."

"That's good. What did you guys talk about?"

"Just some stuff."

Haruka said, changing into her pajamas. She then remembered what her mom had said about being more open and honest.

"Hey Michi, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know, I just didn't want to be mad at me or anything like that."

"I could never be mad at you."

Michiru then made room on the bed and gestured for Haruka to sit down.

Taking a seat next to her fiancée, Haruka waited a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Do remember how I told you my dad left when I was 14?"

Michiru gave a nod.

"Well there were bills due, and I knew he wasn't going to pay them nor was five bucks going to cover them. So I got cash the quickest way I could think of."

"What did you do?"

"I had sex with a guy my dad had loaned me out to at one point, in exchange for money."

"Oh...Oh my god…"

Michiru stared at Haruka in a stunned silence. Unsure of to do or say.

"I can understand if you hate me or think I'm disgusting. I would too."

Michiru shook her head, then pulled Haruka close.

"I could never hate you or think you're disgusting. You did what you had to survive."

Michiru said, kissing her lover softly. Haruka returned the kiss, happy to have someone like Michiru in her life.

"So, are you excited about seeing Yuiko and Kyle tomorrow?"

"You bet."

Haruka was positively beaming, and Michiru couldn't help but give her an amused look.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you loved them more than me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I could never love anyone more than I love you."

"I know. So, if you had to pick who are you looking most forward to seeing?"

"Yuiko."

"Is that so?"

Michiru then gave Haruka a look, causing the tall blonde to blush.

"Stop looking at me like that. We're just friends."

"I know, I just think it's adorable how much you care about her."

"Yeah, well I haven't seen her since that night. Honestly I've been pretty worried about her."

"I bet she's worried about you too. That night was pretty rough for both of you."

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay as I'm going to be."

Haruka then stood up from the bed.

"I'm gonna go check on Hotaru. Make sure she's okay after what she saw."

Haruka said, gesturing to her wrist. She then walked out of the room and made her way to Hotaru's room.

When she got there she found the young teen reading a book in bed.

"Is everybody reading tonight?"

Hotaru looked up from her book and saw Haruka standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Haruka-papa. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to come check on you. Make sure you were okay after what you saw."

"You knew I saw you right after you had cut yourself?"

Haruka gave a nod, then sat on the edge of Hotaru's bed.

"Even though I didn't respond I knew you were there. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay. I'll be honest though, it was scary. Almost as scary as seeing you passed out in the bathroom that one time."

"I know I've been putting you and everyone else through a lot these past few weeks. I'm sorry."

Hotaru shook her head and smiled at her Haruka-papa.

"You don't have to apologize. We all love you, so we're all here to help you through this difficult time."

Haruka couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"I swear sometimes you remind me so much of your Michiru-mama."

"Funny you should mention that, because she says I remind her of you."

"How so?"

"Well, she says that even though we've both been through some bad stuff we've managed to stay strong and soldier through it."

"I think you've been stronger than me hime-chan."

"I've only been strong because of you."

Haruka was a bit taken aback by Hotaru's words.

"You have?"

Hotaru gave a nod.

"You've been through far more pain in your life than I have or possibly ever will. If you can be strong through everything you've been through then so can I."

"How did I get so lucky to get you as a daughter?"

Haruka asked, moving to give Hotaru a hug. Hotaru gladly returned the embrace.

"Haruka-papa, can you promise me something?"

Haruka's face fell and she pulled away.

"Hime-chan, you know I don't like making promises."

"I know, but can you at least try to keep this one?"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll always love me and be my dad."

Haruka smiled, then ruffled the teens hair.

"Now that's a promise I know I can keep."

 **End of chapter 50:**

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the nice little Haruka and Hotaru moment. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I managed to survive my first day of school yesterday and since I don't have school again until tomorrow I decided on an update.

 **Chapter 51:**

It was morning and Haruka woke up super excited because today was the day she would get to go visit her friends in the hospital. However, she was a little bummed out that visiting hours weren't until that evening, and she was staring at the clock willing time to go faster.

"A watched pot never boils."

Michiru said.

"I know, but I'm really excited."

"Excited to see your girlfriend?"

Michiru teased, laughing at the blush that covered Haruka's cheeks.

"Stop teasing me."

Haruka groaned, giving Michiru a pout.

"I'm sorry, love. I just love teasing you."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka on the cheek.

"I know, and it's annoying. I don't tease you."

"I beg your pardon? You have teased me plenty of times."

"During sex doesn't count. Besides, the teasing makes it that much more enjoyable."

"Oh, really now? Except you don't enjoy it when I tease you during sex."

"It's not my fault I find you so damn irresistible."

"Are you sure it's not because you can't handle the teasing?"

"I can handle the teasing just fine."

"Is that so. Well then, should I start teasing you during sex?"

Michiru asked, running her hand up Haruka's thigh.

"Erm...well...um...m-maybe."

"It's a simple yes or no answer, Ruka. Should I or not?"

Michiru's hand then moved to grip Haruka's rear, causing the racer to let out a low moan.

"H-How much time do we have before we have to actually start getting ready for school?"

Haruka asked, feeling lost in Michiru's touch.

"Ten minutes."

"That's plenty of time."

Haruka said, pinning Michiru to the bed and kissing her. Her tongue then slid into the aqua beauty's mouth, 'causing her to release a soft moan.

As the kissing continued, Haruka moved her hands up Michiru's skirt and pulled her panties down in one fluid motion. She then moved to kissing Michiru's neck, making her moans of pleasure fill the room.

"You're wearing too much."

Haruka whispered huskily into Michiru's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I know, but we don't have time."

"We could always just skip today."

"We can't do that."

"So you'd rather go to school than stay in bed with me?"

Haruka asked, teasing Michiru's entrance.

"Well...no...but we still shouldn't miss school because we decided to have sex instead."

"Would you like me to stop?"

Haruka was now rubbing Michiru with a slow, sensual motion and driving her wild.

"N...No."

"I thought you might say that."

Haruka smirked, moving two of her fingers inside her lover. However, before she could get a good rhythm going their bedroom door opened.

"Hey, Ha-Jesus!"

Hotaru shouted, quickly covering her eyes.

Upon hearing their daughter shout, Haruka jumped off of Michiru and the aqua haired beauty quickly covered herself with a blanket.

"Hey, hime-chan. What's up?"

Haruka asked, sounding as casual as possible. The young girl lowered her hands from her face, but still avoided looking at the couple on the bed.

"You have a call phone. I mean a phone call."

Hotaru said, handing the phone to Haruka.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go bleach my eyes."

Hotaru then left out of the room, muttering something about it being too early for these kind of shenanigans.

Haruka placed the phone to her ear and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"I swear to god, if you testify against me in court I'll make your life a living hell."

Haruka wanted to drop the phone and run as soon as she heard her dad's voice, but she couldn't do that. She needed to stand up to him. So, swallowing her fear she said the words to him neither of them ever thought she'd say.

"Fuck off, you useless piece of shit."

Haruka then hung up the phone and tossed it aside before her father had a chance to respond.

"Woah now, who'd you just tell to fuck off?"

"My dad."

Haruka felt proud of herself, but at the same time afraid of what the consequence might be.

Picking up on her slight fear, Michiru pulled her in for a kiss.

"You did the right thing. It's about time to you told that bastard off. What made you decide to anyway?"

"It's time I stopped being afraid of him."

"Well I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, hon."

Haruka then looked at the clock and saw it was time to get ready for school. However, she had other plans and she went back to sliding two fingers into Michiru's entrance.

"Ru-Ruka...what are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you, what else?"

"B-But we...we have to get ready for school."

"Do we?"

Haruka then inserted a third finger and increased her speed.

"Ha...Haruka…"

Michiru moaned, arching into her lover's touch.

"Still want to get ready for school?"

Michiru's response was to moan louder, thus giving Haruka her answer.

"You're close, aren't you?"

Haruka could feel Michiru's walls tightening around her and could hear her breathing come out in short quick gasp.

With one more stroke of her fingers, she sent Michiru diving into a world of pleasure.

It took a few minutes for her orgasm to fully subside, but when it did she laid there in a drunken bliss.

"And to think you wanted to go to school."

Haruka said, lying down next to her lover and running her fingers through her aqua strands.

"Oh hush, you should've known I wasn't being serious."

"Mmhm, sure you weren't."

"I wasn't. I was just seeing if you would forgo school for other...activities."

"When they involve you I do."

"Hmm, well now you've made me too tired to go to school."

"Aww, did I give you too much pleasure?"

Michiru let out a giggle and kissed Haruka on the nose.

"It was the perfect amount."

Michiru whispered, yawning softly.

Haruka shook her head, then pulled her love close.

"Take a nap, my love."

Michiru closed her eyes and snuggled into Haruka's chest. Sighing in contentment as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"Sleep well, this time I'll be the one to keep any monsters away."

Haruka whispered, holding Michiru close to herself.

It was a few hours before Michiru awoke from her nap, with the feeling that she was being watched.

She then looked to find her fianceé sitting on top of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't want to wake you."

"So you decided to wait by sitting on me?"

"You're very comfy."

"Can't argue with you there. So, what's your question?"

"What time is visitation at again?"

"Six thirty."

Haruka took a look at the clock and groaned in frustration when she saw it was only ten."

"Why does time hate me?"

"It doesn't hate you, it's just teaching you patience. After all, you're not the most patient person in the world."

"I've gotten better though. However, time is being unnecessarily slow today. Doesn't it understand that I have people I want to go see?"

"You'll get to see them soon enough. Just be patient."

"I don't want to be patient."

Haruka whined, throwing herself onto the bed. Michiru just laughed and ran her fingers through Haruka's hair.

"You sound like Hotaru did that time she didn't want to wait to get ice cream."

"She didn't have to wait eight hours and thirty minutes though."

"Well then, how about instead of waiting around we do something to help pass the time."

"You mean like try to conjure up a way to speed up time?"

Michiru facepalmed.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of taking a very, very long shower."

"Oh…"

Was Haruka's response, understanding what Michiru was getting at.

"I love you, Ruka. But my god you're slow sometimes."

"Oh now you're gonna get it."

Haruka growled playfully, leaping at Michiru. Michiru managed to move out of the way in time and race off to the bathroom. Haruka quickly followed behind."

Meanwhile downstairs, Setsuna had just gotten off the phone with the high school.

The principal had called after neither Haruka nor Michiru had shown up and asked if they were okay.

 _"I wonder why those two didn't go to school today. I also wonder why Hotaru looked so grossed out this morning."_

Setsuna thought, making her way up the stairs to Haruka and Michiru's room.

When she got there she found the bed empty, but could hear the shower running.

She then went to knock on the bathroom door to ask if they were alright, when she heard the sounds coming from the bathroom.

 _"Ahem, well then...I guess I know why Hotaru looked grossed out this morning."_

Setsuna then left the room, trying not to think about what she had just heard.

Some time later, Haruka and Michiru came downstairs.

"Did the two of you have fun?"

Setsuna asked, causing Haruka and Michiru to look at her in confusion.

"I went upstairs to check on you after the principal called and asked why you weren't at school. That's when I heard the two of you in the shower."

Haruka and Michiru both blushed and looked away from Setsuna.

"So, care to tell me why you decided to skip school to have sex?"

"It was her idea!"

Haruka shouted.

"Oh sure, throw me under the bus why don't you! As I recall you had your fingers up me, not the other way around!"

"Okay you two, no fighting. Look, it doesn't matter whose idea it was, but it's not a good idea to go skipping school for that reason. Now I covered for you this time, but let's not let this happen again."

"Damn Sets, you got this mother thing down."

"Next thing you know she'll give you a swat on the butt next time you misbehave."

"Hey now, don't give her any ideas."

Setsuna just shook her head at the couple.

"By the way, Haruka who was on the phone?"

"My dad."

"Come here."

Setsuna's voice had a very serious tone to it.

Haruka walked over to the older woman, and was shocked when she started checking over various parts of her body.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"I'm just checking. You remember what happened last time he called, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I handled it well this time."

"You did? What did you do?"

"She told him to fuck off."

Setsuna looked at Haruka in shock.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I am strangely proud of you right now."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what did he say to you?"

"He said he'd make my life a living hell if I testified against him."

"I see. Do you still feel okay with giving a testimony?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it."

"Are you sure? Because if you no longer feel comfortable we'll find some other way."

"I'm sure, really."

"Alright. Well you need to let me know if at any point you don't, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I'm sorry about checking you for cuts. I was just worried is all."

Haruka was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it."

Michiru said, heading to the door.

She then opened the door and smiled when she saw who was standing on the other side of it.

"Hey, come on in."

Michiru said, gesturing the pair inside and leading them to where Haruka and Setsuna were.

"Hey Haruka, guess who's here."

"Who?"

Michiru stepped aside and allowed Yuiko and Kyle to step forward.

Haruka practically squealed as she ran and jumped into Yuiko's arms.

"Aww, did somebody miss me?"

Haruka didn't say anything, and just hugged Yuiko tighter.

"Do I have cooties or something, where's my hug?"

Kyle pouted. Haruka released her hold on Yuiko and hugged Kyle.

"That's better, I missed my little Ru."

"He has. He hasn't eaten any pudding since you left."

Haruka stepped back from Kyle and stared at him in shock.

"That's impossible. You love pudding."

"True, but it's hard to enjoy the things you love when you're sad. Yuiko told me about what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm glad. We both missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too. By the way, what are you doing here? I thought I was going to visit you during visitation hours."

"Dr. Furuya called me last night and let me know they were getting released today. So I said it was okay for them to come here to see you."

Setsuna said.

"You're the best, Sets."

Haruka smiled, hugging the older woman.

"I see you're still wearing that ring I gave you."

Yuiko said, noticing the ring on Haruka's finger.

"I thought the ring you gave her was silver. That's clearly gold."

Kyle said.

Yuiko looked at Kyle with a raised eyebrow, then turned her attention back to Haruka. Smiling as she noticed the engagement ring on Haruka's finger.

"Congratulations."

Yuiko said, hugging her friend.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why are you congratulating her?"

Kyle asked.

"Is he always this slow?"

Michiru asked.

"Believe it or not, yes."

Yuiko said. She then turned her attention to Kyle.

"She's getting married. Hence the engagement ring."

Kyle blinked his eyes in surprise a couple of times before wrapping Haruka in a bear hug.

"That's great news, I'm so happy for you Ru."

"Air, air! I need air!"

Haruka gasped, trying to get out of Kyle's powerful grip.

"Okay Kyle, ease up. Poor thing can't get married if she can't breathe."

Yuiko said, loosening Kyle's grip from Haruka.

"Sorry, got a little excited there."

"Well now I'm kinda scared to tell you the other news."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him at bay. What's the other news?"

"Well my birth mom is alive and I got to meet her."

"Woah, really?"

"Yep, and she signed away her parental rights so that Setsuna can adopt me."

"You're getting adopted? That's great."

"Yeah, well it won't be official until after the trial."

"Trial?"

"Yeah, I'm testifying against my dad in court. If he's convicted he'll lose his parental rights and Setsuna will get to adopt me."

"You're testifying against him? Damn, I gotta commend you on your bravery then. After what Yuiko told me there's no way I'd want to be in the same room as that monster."

"I don't necessarily want to see him, but it's the only way to finally be rid of him."

"That's understandable, but aren't you scared?"

Haruka shook her head.

"He actually called me this morning and told me he'd make my life a living hell if I testified against him. I told him to fuck off, then I called him a piece of shit."

"Oh damn, are sweet little Ru has turned into a savage. I'm so proud."

Kyle then wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Who knew telling my own dad to fuck off would make others proud of me?"

"Well you went from fearing him to giving him a piece of your mind. Of course people are going to be proud."

Kyle said.

"I suppose so. Kinda a strange thing to be proud of though."

"Kyle gets proud of the strangest things."

"I can only imagine."

"Yeah."

Yuiko then noticed the bandage around Haruka's wrist and she felt her heart sink.

"Hey, Haruka can I talk to you private?"

"Sure."

Haruka then looked at Michiru and saw her giving her an amused look.

"Don't start."

"What don't you want her to start?"

"Nothing, let's go."

Haruka then took Yuiko by the hand and lead her somewhere they could be alone.

 **End of chapter 51:**

A/N: Boy, that was a long chapter. Anyway I'll update more probably this weekend. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Wow, I can't believe how close we are to the ending of this story. And yet, the ending still seems so far. I've also been thinking about a possible sequel, but would like some opinions.

 **Chapter 52:**

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Haruka asked, sitting on the back porch with Yuiko.

"About this."

Yuiko said, taking hold of Haruka's bandaged wrist.

"Why did you do it?"

Haruka let out a heavy sigh and looked at the ground.

"Hotaru asked why Michiru had brought me home from the hospital early. I couldn't bear to say the words, so I asked Michiru and Setsuna to fill her in. I then left and tried not to think about that night, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I needed something else to focus on. So I pulled out a razor and cut myself. It was supposed to be just one cut, but I decided to make a few more. I then sat there and watched the blood seep out of the wounds I had made. Hotaru tried to get my attention, but I was too lost to answer her. I never meant for her to see me in such a state."

Yuiko was silent for a moment, taking all the information her friend had given her.

"What happened to the razor that you used?"

"Michiru had Hotaru get rid of it."

"I see. Was it the only one you had on you?"

Haruka waited a moment before shaking her head.

"I tend to keep two on me at a time."

"Do you have one on you right now?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Let me see it."

Yuiko then held her hand out to Haruka. Haruka placed her hand into her pocket, but then kept it there. Having the razor gave her a sense of safety and security that she did not want to part with.

"Come on, just give me the razor."

Haruka still did not move.

"Look, I know you might feel safe having it, but you don't need it."

"How do you know I don't need it?"

"Because you're done with this."

Yuiko said, gesturing to Haruka's bandaged wrist.

"Okay, you're done with having to feel like you need to harm yourself to make things be okay. I know quitting self harming isn't easy. There are gonna be days where you'll miss it and want to go back to it. But no matter what you can't go back. You can't let it be what defines you as a person. You are a strong individual, and you need to start showing that more. And the first step is by letting go of the thing that's been a crutch for you."

Haruka took a deep breath and pulled the razor out of her pocket.

"Here, I'll throw it away for you."

Yuiko said, holding her hand out to Haruka. Haruka shook her head and stood up.

"I want to throw it away myself."

Haruka then walked over to the fence, closed her eyes and threw the razor over it. She then turned around, opened her eyes and walked back over to Yuiko. Not even bothering see where the razor had landed.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, but I kinda want to go back and get it."

"That's what it feels like at first. It feels like you're throwing away a part of you, but you're not. That's not who you are."

"I know, but what's to stop me from going out later and grabbing the razor from wherever it landed? Or just going out and getting a new one?"

"That."

Yuiko said, pointing to Haruka's engagement ring.

"You've got something in life to look forward to and a reason for living. Don't throw that all away now. You need to be strong and fight through this."

"What if I can't be strong though?"

"Then you look to that."

Yuiko was now pointing to the ring she had given Haruka.

"That ring symbolizes courage. Something I know you have inside you, but you have a hard time showing it. Whenever you're feeling afraid though I want you to look to it and know that you have the power to overcome anything."

Haruka didn't say anything at first and just wrapped her friend in a warm embrace.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Yuiko returned the hug, glad that Haruka was taking the first step towards a better life.

"Come on, let's go back inside."

Yuiko then lead Haruka inside.

When they got inside they saw that Kyle, Michiru, and Setsuna were all engrossed in a rousing game of Monopoly.

Michiru was clearly winning and is was frustrating Kyle beyond words.

"How the fuck do you keep buying so many properties? We're you a real-estate agent in another life?"

"Nope, I just have a talent for this game. Now give me my money."

Kyle grumbled out a few choice words as he forked over the cash to Michiru.

He then looked up from the board to see that Haruka and Yuiko had walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're back. Perhaps one of you can put an end to her winning streak. It's not natural to be this good at Monopoly."

"Actually for her it's very possible. It's kind of a talent of hers."

Haruka said.

"It's true, she's never lost a game."

Setsuna said.

"Never?"

Kyle and Yuiko asked in unison.

"Well...she did come close to losing once."

Haruka said, a playful smile gracing her features.

"That time doesn't count. You were distracting me."

Michiru said, sounding somewhat defensive.

"How did she distract you?"

Yuiko asked.

"She more or less fucked me during a game once. It was very difficult to concentrate with her head between my legs."

Kyle let out a low whistle.

"Damn, anything to win eh Ru?"

"Oh, I wasn't even playing. It was her against Sets. I was merely entertaining myself."

"Oh really now? That's not what you told me when I asked you why you did it."

"What did she tell you?"

Kyle asked.

"That she was lonely and needed me."

"Aww, that is adorable."

Haruka folded her arms over her chest and a blush graced her features.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone that. I don't want people going around thinking I'm adorable."

Michiru stood up and walked over to Haruka. She then wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Michiru asked, kissing the nape of Haruka's neck.

"I suppose I can this time."

Michiru scoffed and swatted Haruka playfully on the arm.

"Whatever, you know you can't stay mad at me for long."

"True, but that's bound to change someday."

"What, are you planning to stay mad at me for something?"

"Maybe."

Haruka then gave Michiru a playful smirk, causing the aqua haired beauty to roll her eyes.

Yuiko just shook her head at the couple.

"So, have the two of you decided when you're going to get married?"

"We haven't discussed it yet. Honestly the proposal came as a bit of a surprise."

Haruka said, causing Michiru to giggle.

"That's how proposals work. They're supposed to be a surprise. What, was I supposed to tell you I was going to propose?"

"You know I feel iffy about surprises."

"Okay, next time I propose to you I'll give you a heads up."

"That's all I ask."

Michiru just shook her head. Sometimes her fiancée could be really weird.

"You know, speaking of proposals we still haven't told Elza yet."

Michiru said.

"You're right. We should pay her a visit."

"Who's Elza?"

Kyle asked.

"She's one of my best friends."

Haruka said.

"Hold the phone. You got engaged and telling your best friend didn't come immediately after that?"

"Nope. I mean we could've told her today at school, but neither of us went."

"How come neither of you went to school?"

Yuiko asked.

Haruka didn't say a word and just stood there blushing along with Michiru.

"Oh, I see. Decided to hit the honeymoon stage early, huh?"

"Ahem...would you look at the time? It's time to pick Hotaru up from school."

Haruka then grabbed Michiru by the hand and ran out the door with her.

 **End of chapter 52:**

A/N: I was going to have this posted yesterday, but I kept tripping over some writers block.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I should take a break from writing, but it's the only thing keeping from falling victim to the negative thoughts that seem to plague my mind.

 **Chapter 53:**

"How was school hime-chan?"

Haruka asked the young teen as she got into the car.

"It was good. How was what you and Michiru-mama decided to do."

Haruka just shook her head.

"Well now you know why we tell you to knock first."

"I'll remember that next time. Lord knows we can't afford the serious amount of therapy I would need if I saw more than what I did."

"Don't worry, you're Michiru-mama and I will try not to traumatize you too much."

"Good. So, since neither of you went to school today what did you do instead? I mean besides the obvious."

"Kyle and Yuiko came over to visit. Actually, they're still there."

Haruka had a smile on her face when she said Yuiko's name, and Hotaru couldn't help but notice.

"Haruka-papa, do you have a crush on Yuiko?"

Michiru bursts out laughing at Hotaru's question, and Haruka made an annoyed sound.

"Why does everyone think that? I mean sure she's cute and all, but I do not have a crush on her."

"Oh, so now she's cute? Should I be jealous?"

Michiru asked.

Haruka just about slammed her head onto the steering wheel.

"I mean cute like a puppy's cute. Not cute like I wanna throw her over a table and bang her mercilessly."

"Well now, there's an image I didn't want in my head."

Hotaru said, shuddering slightly.

"Sorry hime-chan, I was just making a point. But, why were you picturing it?"

"I'm a teen."

"Ah, that explains it then."

"So the first time you ever called me cute, which way do you mean it?"

Michiru asked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

Haruka said, giving Michiru a wink. Hotaru groaned from the back seat.

"Can the two of you not? I swear you're worse than rabbits."

"Hey now, your Haruka-papa's the one that can't keep her hands to herself."

"Excuse me, but whose idea was it to have shower sex?"

Hotaru nearly screamed at the conversation she was currently being subjected to.

"Seriously! Can the two of you not?!"

Haruka and Michiru both laughed at the young girl's reaction.

"Okay, okay we'll stop."

Haruka said.

"Thank you."

Hotaru then noticed Haruka giving Michiru a look.

"I'm gonna move out."

Hotaru muttered.

A few moments later Haruka pulled the car into the driveway of their home. Hotaru jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, thankful to be escaping from whatever it was her Haruka-papa was planning to do with her Michiru-mama.

"Can't you go a second without wanting to get in my pants?"

Michiru asked.

"Hey, I was in the hospital and unable to get the love from you that I need. I have to make up for it."

"Very well, but can you wait until evening? I'm still sore from the shower."

"As you wish."

Haruka then gave Michiru a lingering kiss that she knew would leave her wanting more, as she stepped out of the car.

"You are something else."

Michiru said, rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"And that's why you love me."

Michiru shook her head as the pair walked into the house.

When they got inside they saw Setsuna giving them an incredulous look.

"What's that look for?"

Michiru asked.

"Did the two of you seriously talk about sex in front of Hotaru?"

"Technically yes, but we didn't go into any great detail."

Haruka said.

"Unbelievable."

"What, it's not like she's gonna find out about it eventually."

"In that case maybe it's time for the talk. And since you're her father you can be the one to give it."

Haruka blanched at the idea of giving Hotaru the talk.

"Alright, I'll stop talking about sex in front of her. Just please don't make me give her the talk. That's just cruel and unusual punishment right there."

"Okay, I won't make you give her the talk...this time."

"Bless your kind soul."

Haruka then quickly retreated to another part of the house, just in case Setsuna decided to change her mind.

"You two are going to cause me to start greying early."

"Hey, don't blame me. She's the one who thinks about sex as much as a teenage boy."

"I suppose you're right. Oh, by the way. Dr. Furuya called why you were out."

"What did he want?"

"To see how Haruka's visit was going with Kyle and Yuiko. I told him it was going well. I also brought up to him a concern I had."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"The fact that Haruka still isn't eating enough."

"Oh."

"That's all you can say. She's still starving herself and all you can say is oh?"

"You're stressing yourself out too much about this. I know Haruka better than anyone. She'll start eating more when she's ready. Just give her time, she's been through a lot."

"I would love to give her all the time in the world, but unfortunately that's not a luxury we have."

"Why is that?"

"There's a lot that's going to be brought up at this trial. One of those things is Haruka's hospital stay and the reasons behind it. If I can't get Haruka to start eating properly then the judge may order to have her placed elsewhere."

Michiru shook her head.

"That's not happening. Not now, not ever. I'm not gonna let some judge break of this family over one little thing."

"That's just it though. It's not a little thing, it's a big thing. By not eating, Haruka is causing serious harm to herself. We can't let her keep doing that."

"Then I'll find someway to get her to eat normally."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"I...I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"Well dinner's at six. Try to come up with something by then. If you can't, I'll take charge of Haruka's eating."

Setsuna then left to start on dinner, leaving Michiru alone to ponder how to get Haruka to eat more.

 _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

 **End of chapter 53:**

A/N: I'm planning to bring Elza back into the story in either the next chapter or the one after. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: This chapter is probably going to be short, since I'm losing my motivation to write. I should take a break.

 **Chapter 54:**

Michiru sat in the living room, trying to think of ways to get Haruka to eat a proper amount of food.

As she sat there, she was unaware that Haruka had been trying to get her attention for the past couple of minutes.

Haruka was finally able to gain her attention by roughly shaking her shoulder.

"Huh, what? Oh, Haruka it's you. What brings you here?"

"I live here, remember? Are you alright, I've been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes but you were really lost in thought."

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just trying to figure something out."

"What were you trying to figure out?"

"You. Well more specifically your eating habits."

"What about them?"

"Setsuna mentioned to Dr. Furuya that she was concerned about you still not eating enough."

"Okay, well I'll eat more when I'm ready."

"That's what I told Setsuna, but she wants you to start eating more asap."

"Why?"

"There's a lot that's going to be brought up at the trial, and one of those things is your hospital stay and the reasons behind it. If you don't start eating normally the judge may think Setsuna won't be able to get you to and order that you be placed with someone that can get you to eat."

"Would they really do that? Would they really take me away from my family if I don't eat?"

Sadness was clear in Haruka's voice, and Michiru wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm not sure, but you're not going anywhere. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me. Not now, not ever."

Michiru then kissed the top of Haruka's head, the small gesture let her know that she was loved and protected.

As Michiru sat there holding Haruka, something occurred to her.

"You know, I just realized you haven't eaten anything all day."

"That's because I spent the day with you. Also, you haven't eaten anything all day either."

"You're right, guess it must've slipped my mind. What about you though, why haven't you eaten anything all day?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I wasn't all that hungry."

"Are you sure you weren't just planning not to eat today?"

"Not at first, but since the day is nearly over I don't see the point in eating anything today."

Michiru gave Haruka a look of concern.

"Baby, you need to eat Especially with the medication you're on."

"I'll eat, just not today."

"Ruka...it's not good to starve yourself. You really need to eat dinner tonight."

"I can't."

"Why, because it's too late to eat anything today?"

"That's one of the reasons."

"What's the other reason?"

"I can't break the vow I made not to eat normally until I reach my goal weight."

"Sure you can. You haven't eaten today, so you aren't thinking clearly. Just eat dinner tonight and then you'll feel better, trust me."

Haruka shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. I can't do it, I can't break the vow I made."

"Why can't you break it?"

Haruka let out a heavy sigh. She wanted to tell Michiru why she couldn't break her vow, but she didn't want her to freak out.

After a few moments of having an inner debate with herself, Haruka decided it was time to come clean.

"Follow me, there's something I need to show you."

Haruka then walked up the stairs to their bedroom with Michiru following behind.

When they got into the room, Haruka went into her school bag and pulled out a notebook. She then handed it to Michiru who opened it and began to read.

As she read it, she felt her heart drop and a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

In the notebook Haruka had written about how much she hated herself, how worthless she thought she was, and how she viewed herself as a fat waste of space.

Michiru wanted to close the notebook and not read anymore, but something in her gut was telling her to read one more page. So, turning the page Michiru found something that made her heart shatter. Haruka had written about vowing to reach her goal weight by a certain date and if she didn't she had a plan to end her own life.

Michiru was unaware that she had begun to cry, until she felt Haruka's hand on her cheek wiping her tears away. The tall blonde then pulled her lover close, wrapping her in a strong embrace.

"Why...why are you doing this to yourself?"

Michiru managed to choke out between sobs.

"Despite the positivity going on in my life, I'm still in a very dark place mentally."

"What can I do to help you get out of the negative mental state you're in?"

Haruka smiled, thankful to have such great support.

"Just the fact that you're willing to still love me despite my constant self loathing is more than enough."

"Still though, there must be something else I can do."

"You're already doing enough, I couldn't ask for more."

"I just don't want to see you hurt yourself."

"I know, and I'm going to get better. But it'll be at my own pace."

"Okay, but will you at least eat dinner tonight?"

"I'll think about it."

Michiru let out a sigh, but knew that when it comes to Haruka and food it's best to let her do as she pleases.

"Alright, just please make the right decision."

 **End of chapter 54:**

A/N: I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but like I said I should probably take a break. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I'll take a break, I swear. I say knowing that I probably won't until I finish this story because I constantly push myself too hard to do things.

 **Chapter 55:**

After her talk with her fiancée, Haruka left the room to see how Kyle and Yuiko were doing.

Michiru reopened Haruka's notebook and looked again at the goal weight Haruka had set for herself and the date she planned to achieve it by.

 _"Or end her own life if she doesn't reach it in time."_

Michiru thought bitterly. She didn't want to lose Haruka, but felt powerless to stop her from continuing down the path she was on. As she stood there staring at the numbers in front of her, Setsuna walked into the room to ask her if she managed to convince Haruka to eat more.

"How did things go, is she going to eat more during dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, she said she would think about it."

Setsuna's face fell.

"She can't be allowed to do that. She needs to eat more."

"I know, but we can't force her."

"Then perhaps we need to send her to a treatment facility that specializes in eating disorders."

"No!"

"Do you want to lose her?! Because that's what's gonna happen if she doesn't get the help she needs!"

"No I don't want to lose her, but if we force her to do something she doesn't want to do I'm going to lose her a hell of a lot sooner than planned! I already have a limited amount of time with her, don't make it shorter!"

Setsuna looked at Michiru in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you only have a limited amount of time with her?"

Michiru took a deep breath to steady herself. She then handed Haruka's notebook to Setsuna, which was already opened to the page that had caused her heart so much pain.

As Setsuna read over the page she couldn't believe what she was reading and felt like she was in a very bad dream.

"My god, is she serious?"

"Knowing Haruka, she's very serious."

"But for someone of her height to weigh only 55 pounds would be extremely dangerous. And to each it by the first of September is just crazy as it's only four months away."

"I know, but when Haruka wants something she'll do whatever she has to get it. Besides, if she doesn't reach goal weight by the date then that's the day she kills herself."

"So that's what you meant by having a limited amount of time with her."

Michiru gave a nod.

"Well her goal weight isn't healthy. Also, we don't even know how much she weighs right now."

"Last time she got weighed she was at 120 pounds."

"Which was a perfectly fine weight for her, but I can tell she weighs less than that now. That being said I'm going to weigh her before dinner."

"What if she won't let you?"

"Then I'll take her to the hospital and have it done there. Either way she's getting weighed."

Michiru was about to bring up how there was no way in hell Haruka was going to go to a hospital, when they could hear Yuiko scream Haruka's name.

Without saying another word, Setsuna and Michiru raced down the steps to see what all the screaming was about.

When they got to the living room, they found Haruka passed out on the floor.

"What happened?"

Setsuna asked, quickly making her way over to Haruka.

"We're not sure. We were all sitting here talking, when I noticed she was starting to look a little disoriented. I asked her if she was okay and she said that she was feeling nauseous, and was going to lie down upstairs. She made it to where she's lying now, before she passed out."

Yuiko said.

"I see. Alright, I'm going to try to wake her up and I need someone to get me a yogurt out of the fridge."

"I'm on it."

Kyle said, leaving to get the requested item.

"Setsuna."

"Don't try to argue with me right now, Michiru. She's eating something whether she likes it or not."

Michiru hung her head in defeat knowing that Setsuna could be just as stubborn as Haruka.

After a few moments Setsuna managed to wake Haruka and help her sit up.

She then took the already opened yogurt and a spoon from Kyle, and presented it to Haruka.

"You have on of two choices. You can either eat this yogurt yourself, or you can have me sit here and spoon feed it to you like a baby. Either way you're going to eat it."

Haruka looked at the yogurt and made a face. There was no way in hell she was going to eat it.

"Hmm, I see. Okay then if that's how you want to be."

Setsuna then placed some yogurt on the spoon and held it to Haruka's lips.

She did not open her mouth though and instead turned her head away.

"You are being very childish right now. Open your mouth."

Haruka still would not budge so Setsuna decided using force would be the best option, and shoved the spoonful over yogurt into Haruka's mouth.

She immediately tried to spit it out only to have Setsuna quickly clamp her hand over her mouth.

"Swallow it."

Setsuna's voice was deadly serious, and for the first time ever Haruka felt afraid of the older woman and she quickly did as she was told.

"Good. Now do I have to keep shoving it into your mouth or are you going to eat it by yourself?"

"Do I have to eat all of it?"

"Yes."

"But that's a lot. Can't I just eat half?"

"It is not a lot. Now either you eat or I'm going to make you eat it."

"I'm not hungry though."

"You hardly ate anything yesterday and you haven't eaten anything today. Now you've got five seconds to eat this yogurt before I make you."

"Are you aware of how much you sound like a mother right now?"

Kyle asked.

"Yes, I'm well aware. However, making sure their child eats is what a mother does."

Setsuna then turned her attention back to Haruka and began counting.

"One...two...th-"

Haruka snatched the yogurt from Setsuna's and began eating it, cursing under her breath as she did so.

A few seconds later she finished it and handed the empty container back to Setsuna.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Haruka didn't say anything and just stood up then walked away.

"You better not be going to throw it up."

Haruka groaned in frustration.

"Why must you torture me?"

"I'm not. I'm looking out for you and making sure you stay healthy."

"I'm already healthy enough."

"No you are not. You're sick and you need to get better."

"Well forcing me to eat isn't going to help. I'll start eating normally once I reach my goal weight."

"Your goal weight isn't healthy though."

"I don't care, it's the weight I want to be."

"You don't need to be at such dangerously low weight. You're already too thin as it is."

"No I'm not."

"Wanna bet?"

Setsuna then left and returned a few moments later with a bathroom scale.

"Get on."

Setsuna said, placing the scale in front of Haruka.

Haruka rolled her eyes, but stepped on the scale nonetheless. When Setsuna got a look at the number displayed on the scale, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"How did you lose so much weight so fast? I was expecting you to be a hundred pounds right now, not 95."

"When it comes to weight lose I'm a very determined woman."

"This isn't good, Haruka. You seriously need to put on weight."

"No, I don't. I'm reaching my goal weight whether you like it or not."

Haruka then left the room before Setsuna could get another word in.

"What's your plan now?"

Kyle asked.

"She's gonna have to be given an ultimatum."

"What's going to be?"

"Either she starts eating or I'm sending her to a treatment center."

"Like hell you are."

Michiru said, anger clear in her voice.

"Need I remind you of what will happen if she doesn't go?"

"She doesn't need to be sent away to get help though. She can get it right here at home."

"Listen, I know you think you can help her on your own, but you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. You can't help her because you're still in denial about just how sick she really is."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. You're completely blinded by your love for her that you can't see how much damage she's causing to herself."

"You know what, I don't care what you say. I can help her, I know I can. And I'll be damned if I let you take her from me."

Michiru then stormed off to find Haruka.

"Soooooo...when's dinner?"

Kyle asked.

 **End of chapter 55:**

A/N: Nothing like a motherly Setsuna and drama. Anyway, I'll probably post again later tonight or something. Although I really should make myself take a break. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: *sits down with a cup of tea* Let me tell you folks about the day I had. On my way to class some random guy approached me and basically told me I was the one for him. He then took hold of my hand and essentially tried to coax me into being friends with benefits. I am thanking my lucky stars he backed the fuck up once I told him I was a transgender male. He oughta be thankful I didn't punch him in the throat either when he grabbed my hand. Anyway, that's how my day went.

 **Chapter 56:**

After being forced to eat, Haruka wasn't exactly in the best of moods and was currently punching the wall.

Michiru walked into the bedroom and grabbed Haruka's arm mid-swing to stop her from hurting herself anymore.

"I'll go get you some ice."

Michiru said, looking at Haruka's bruised knuckles.

She returned a few minutes later with an ice pack and placed it gingerly onto Haruka's hand.

"I'm not eating dinner tonight. Setsuna can send me to a fucking treatment center for all I care, but I'm not eating. I only have 40 more pounds left to lose. I'm not going to throw away all my hard work now."

"What will you do once you reach your goal weight?"

"I'll go back to eating normally, but work hard to maintain it."

"What if you can't though and end up gaining weight?"

"Then I'll go back to starving myself. Either way I'm going to reach my goal weight and stay there."

"But 55 pounds isn't a healthy weight for you. You'll most likely die before you reach it."

"Well then I guess I won't need to worry about anyone one forcing me to eat if I'm dead."

Michiru stared at Haruka in disbelief, not believing what she had just heard.

"Do you hear yourself right now? It's like you don't even care anymore."

"Probably because I don't."

"I guess you don't care about us anymore either, do you?"

"I care a lot about us."

"Then why you putting yourself through so much pain and torment?"

"Because I need to reach my goal weight."

"Why? What's so important about it anyways?"

"If I don't reach it I won't be perfect. I need to be perfect for you."

"Wait a minute, do you think I'll leave you if you don't reach your goal weight?"

Haruka fell silent and avoided eye contact.

"Oh my god, you do. You'll think I'll leave you if you start eating again and putting on weight. Ruka, I would never leave you."

"You say that now, but you would leave."

"No, I wouldn't. Not now, not ever. You mean far too much to me and I'm not ever going to leave you."

"How do I know you're not just saying that to get me to eat?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I was planning on leaving you."

"You have a point there."

"Of course I do. Now will you please start eating again?"

Haruka shook her head.

"I need to see this through to the end."

"And if you die before you get there?"

"Then at least I'll die knowing I tried my best."

"I see. Excuse me."

Michiru then left the room, not wanting Haruka to see her tears.

After she left, Haruka decided to write some things down in her notebook. She needed a new strategy to reach her goal weight and decided to brainstorm some ideas.

Meanwhile downstairs, Michiru had broken down to Setsuna and was crying in the older woman's arms.

Setsuna didn't say anything and gently stroked Michiru's hair, trying her best to offer support to the broken woman.

"What's going on?"

Hotaru asked as she walked into the living room.

"Your Haruka-papa is refusing to eat until she reaches her goal weight."

Setsuna said.

"What's her goal weight?"

"55 pounds."

Yuiko said.

"What?! That's crazy, even I weigh more than that. Why would she want to be that thin anyway, she's already thin. Too thin if you ask me."

"Well in her mind she thinks she's fat. When she looks in a mirror she doesn't see someone that's too thin. Instead she sees someone that's over weight."

"But she's not overweight."

"True, but she can't see that."

"Is there anyway to convince that she is too thin and needs to eat?"

"Probably not. Eating disorders really warp how a person sees themselves."

"Oh, so she won't get better?"

Yuiko could hear the disappointment in Hotaru's voice and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"She will get better, it just won't be anytime soon. Recovery is a long and sometimes painful process. Also, she has to want the recovery for herself and not be doing it because she thinks it will make other people happy."

"So she won't get better unless she wants to?"

"Exactly."

"I'm worried about her though."

"I know, we all are."

"What are all of you?"

Haruka asked, having joined the rest of the occupants downstairs.

"Worried about you."

Kyle said.

"Stop worrying. I'm fine and I have everything under control, okay? It's not like I'm gonna die from this or something."

"How can you stand there and be so casual about all this? You're slowly killing yourself yet you don't give a damn."

Michiru said, looking at Haruka. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I do give a damn."

"No, you don't. If you did you would get help or the very least eat dinner tonight. But instead you want to be selfish."

"Selfish? How the hell am I being selfish?"

"You keep putting yourself through harm."

"Okay, so?"

"So by continuing down this destructive path everyone that's standing here right now is worried about losing you. And yet, you don't care about anyone's feelings but your own."

"Stop fucking tell me I don't care because I do."

"Then why don't you start fucking acting like it?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because people won't get off my goddamn back about my eating habits! Did it ever occur to any of you that I'll fucking eat when I want to and I don't need to be pressured into it?!"

"You know, she does have a point. Maybe it'd be best to back off as far as her eating goes."

Kyle said.

"At least somebody gets where I'm coming from."

"So what, we're supposed to just let you slowly kill yourself?"

Michiru asked.

"No, you're supposed to get off my case and leave me the fuck alone about eating."

Haruka then headed to the front door.

"I'm going for a run."

With that said Haruka left the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

 **End of chapter 56:**

A/N: Gotta love that drama. Anyway, I'll probably post again tomorrow. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I spontaneously made a DeviantArt: KawaiiDistantSkyKing, and an Instagram: smolkawaiimuffin.

 **Chapter 57:**

While out on her run Haruka decided to go visit Elza. When she got Elza's place she was utterly exhausted and nearly collapsed on the porch.

After being welcomed into her friend's home and having a glass of water, she filled her in on what had been going on in her life.

"Damn Tenou, your life could be a Lifetime movie of the week. But at least you're getting married, so congrats on that."

"Thanks."

As the two sat and talked, Elza kept noticing that Haruka was looking a little flushed.

Haruka had told Elza a lot, but left out the fact that she was still starving herself.

"Are you alright, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine, just a little tired from my run is all."

"Okay, well I'm about to have dinner. Care to join me."

"That's okay, I already ate."

The second the words were spoken Haruka's stomach decided to call her bluff.

"So you already ate, huh? What did you eat?"

"I had a yogurt."

"And…?"

"And that's it."

"Are you serious, that's all you've eaten today?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"You really need to eat. Starving yourself isn't healthy."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I need to lose weight."

"No you don't. I could feel your ribs poking through when you hugged me earlier. You don't need to lose any weight. What you need to do is sit down and eat something before you pass out."

"I don't need to eat, I'm fine."

"No you're not, and you're causing serious damage to your body."

"You know I didn't come here to be lectured."

"I'm not lecturing you. I'm telling you need to stop causing harm to yourself."

"I'm not causing harm to myself."

"My god, you are in so much denial. How can you not seeing what you're putting everyone through?"

"I'm not putting anyone through anything, alright? I didn't ask for people to worry about me."

"People are worried about you because they care."

"Well I didn't ask anyone to care about me either."

"It's like I don't even know you anymore. What happened to the Haruka I used to know? You know, the one that actually enjoyed life? You used to be full of so much joy and happiness just radiated off of you. Now it's as if you've got this dark, ominous cloud hanging over you all the time. It's like someone sucked all the joy and happiness right out of you. You've completely given up all hope, and you dare deny it and say that you haven't because you have. Things are starting to look up for you, but you don't want to be around to see them. It's as if you're afraid to be happy because you're worried someone or something will come along to fuck it up, so you've gotta fuck it up yourself. What I don't get though is why. Why would you want to throw away your chance at happiness?"

"I'm never going to get better, so why bother trying?"

"So that's it then, you're just gonna give up? What about your family, huh? Just imagine how much you giving up is going to hurt them."

"They'll be just fine."

"I can say that without a shadow of a doubt they won't be. If you give up they're going to be devastated and heartbroken. Especially Michiru. I mean she asked you to marry her for god's sake. Are you seriously willing to leave her just like that?"

"She deserves better than me."

"No she doesn't. And even she did she wouldn't want anyone else but you. She loves you, okay? Despite you pushing her away she still loves you. And she'll continue to love you 'til the end of time."

"You sound so confident."

"That's because I've seen they way she looks at you. I know she'll stay by your side no matter what."

Haruka released a heavy sigh.

"I want to get better, but I'm afraid to."

"Why are you afraid to get better?"

"I'm afraid because what if I slip-up?"

"That's a normal part of recovery. No one ever said it would be a walk in the park. You're gonna have your good days and bad days. But you're strong so I know you're gonna pull through in the end."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to start in recovery."

"Start by admitting you have a problem."

"I don't though."

"Yes you do. Just admit you have an eating disorder. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better once you."

Haruka let out a shaky breath.

"I...I...I have an e-eating dis-disorder."

Haruka's voice cracked as she said the words and tears streamed down her face.

Elza then wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I'm so proud of you."

Elza said, kissing the top of Haruka's head as she continued to cry in her arms, letting out all the pain that had built up.

 **End of chapter 57:**

A/N: I was planning to post this sooner, but I've been feeling like giving up on life. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I want to die...kinda...dunno why though. Oh, and my birthday is in 8 days.

 **Chapter 58:**

After crying out all her tears Haruka's sobs died down into quiet sniffles. Elza then handed her a tissue to dry her eyes and helped her take a seat on the couch.

"Thank you."

Haruka said, taking the tissue from her friend and dabbing her eyes with it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but I'm feeling a little better."

"That's good. Do you think you feel up to eating a little something?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Come on, you need to eat."

"I can't."

"I know eating is difficult for you, but you need to do it. It won't even be a lot. I'll make you a bagel or something."

"I'm not hungry. Can you please stop trying to get me to eat?"

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you is."

"I know."

"Will you at least have so juice?"

"I'll take a water."

Elza let out a small sigh, then left and got her friend a glass of water.

She then handed Haruka the water who accepted it graciously.

"Thank you."

Haruka said, taking a sip of water.

"So I've been wondering something."

Elza said.

"What is it?"

"What goes through your mind when it comes to eating?"

"That if I eat I'll lose everyone and everything I love."

"That won't happen."

"I know, but there's a voice in my head telling me that it will happen if I eat."

"You shouldn't listen to it."

"I try not to, but it's hard. It's as if it's screaming at me."

"Is not eating the only thing the voice is telling you to do?"

"Sometimes it tells me to harm myself in various ways."

"Did it tell you to do that?"

Elza asked, gesturing to the bandage around Haruka's wrist.

"Yeah…"

"Come here."

Elza then opened her arms and Haruka moved in closer. She then wrapped her arms around the tall blonde, and Haruka snuggled into the embrace.

"I love you and your family loves you too. None of us are going to leave you, no matter what. And if some stupid voice wants to tell you otherwise I'll kick their ass."

Haruka let out a small laugh.

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

"Good, you shouldn't."

Haruka just shook her head and smiled at her friend. She had missed her quick wit.

The two of them then sat and chatted for awhile, until Haruka decided it was time for her to start heading back home.

"I can give you a ride home if you'd like."

"That's okay, I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well be safe and call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Haruka then gave Elza one last hug before heading out.

When she got home she discovered that her family and friends were just finishing up dinner.

"You're home."

Michiru said, walking over to Haruka and giving her a hug.

"Setsuna's been keeping a plate warm for you in the oven. Come sit down and eat."

Michiru's voice had a commanding tone to it, and she took Haruka by the hand and lead her over the table. Once she was seated Michiru retrieved the plate from the oven and placed it in front of her.

She then handed Haruka a fork and took a seat next to her.

As Haruka stared at the food in front of her she began to feel her stomach churn.

"I can't."

Haruka then tried to push the plate away, only to have Michiru stop her.

"Yes, you can."

Michiru's voice was soft and encouraging.

Haruka took a shaky breath and put some food onto her fork. She then put the fork to her lips. She paused however as she looked at the bite of food, almost wishing that it would somehow disappear on its own.

"You can do it."

Michiru said, taking hold of Haruka's and offering her as much support as possible.

Haruka stared a little longer at the food on her fork before finally taking the bite.

"Good job, take a few more."

With Michiru's encouragement, Haruka was able to take a few more bites of food.

"I'm full."

Haruka said, setting her fork down. She still had a lot of food left on her plate, but she made great strides and Michiru couldn't be prouder.

"You did so good, baby. I'm proud of you."

Michiru said, giving Haruka a hug. Haruka returned the hug and buried her face in Michiru's chest, not wanting anyone to see her tears.

"There, there it's okay."

Michiru whispered comfortingly, rubbing Haruka's back.

"I'm gonna get fat."

Haruka said between sobs.

"No you won't. And even if you did I'd still love you either way."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would. I'd love you to the moon and back no matter what."

"You would?"

"Without a doubt."

 **End of chapter 58:**

A/N: Not sure when I'll post again, mainly because I'm hitting some writers block. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but my suicidal thoughts have gotten more frequent and instead of thinking about what I want for my birthday I've been thinking about ways I could possibly kill myself.

 **Chapter 59:**

After dinner and saying goodbye to Kyle and Yuiko, Haruka had headed to bed as she was still pretty worn out from the run she had taken.

However, she was finding it difficult to sleep because she couldn't get the thought of purging her food out of her head.

"You want to purge, don't you?"

Michiru asked, seemingly reading Haruka's mind.

"Yeah, but I know I can't. It just feels weird having food in my stomach. It's kinda uncomfortable. Plus I don't even have the energy to purge right now."

"I'm proud of you for not purging."

"Thanks."

Haruka then paused for a moment before asking a question that had been on her mind since taking those few bites at dinner.

"Are you gonna make me eat breakfast tomorrow?"

Michiru could tell by the tone of Haruka's voice that she was hoping for a no. However, that would not be the case.

"Yes."

"But, why? I ate dinner."

"You only took a few bites."

"But I didn't throw it up."

"That is true."

"Then can I please skip breakfast tomorrow? I'll eat during dinner."

"What about lunch?"

"I'll eat lunch too, I promise. Just please don't make me eat breakfast."

Michiru debated with herself for a moment. She knew would be wrong to allow Haruka to skip a meal, but not allowing her to would possibly mean that she wouldn't eat period.

"Alright, you can skip breakfast. But you better eat lunch and dinner."

"I will, I promise."

"Good. We should probably get some sleep now, we gotta get up early."

"But tomorrow is Saturday."

"I know, but you've got an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Furuya. Setsuna called and set it up."

"Why do I have an appointment?"

"He wants to see how you've been doing since being out of the hospital and discuss your meds."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes. And don't you dare ask if you can skip out on going. Sets is already going to wring my neck for letting you skip breakfast tomorrow."

"Will you be there with me?"

"Would you like for me to be?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Then I'll be right by your side during your appointment."

"Thanks, Michi."

Haruka then gave the aqua haired beauty a hug.

"You're welcome. Now try to get some sleep."

Michiru said, returning the hug and gently pulling Haruka down onto the bed.

It didn't take long for Haruka to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Michiru watched her for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep herself.

 **End of chapter 59:**

A/N: I know it's short, but I really wanted to post another chapter since I haven't posted in a few days. I'll try to post again soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: This chapter is gonna be short, but the next one will make up for it. Oh, and it's officially my birthday. *throws confetti* Merry Cake Day to me. :3

 **Chapter 60:**

"So Haruka, how have things been going?"

Dr. Furuya asked

"Good."

"Hmm, is that so? Because I've been told that you're still having difficulty when it comes to food. Care to tell me about that?"

"Not really."

"Still as stubborn as ever I see. Well I've been told you haven't been eating because you're afraid you'll get fat, and that if you get fat no one will love you. Does that sound about right?"

"I guess so."

"Is everything alright, you seem a little distracted."

"I'm just tired. Also I really don't want to be here."

"Well not to worry, we're almost done here. Now, did you take your meds today?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good."

"How long do I have to be on them for?"

"Well that depends on you. Some people can function quite well without medication, and some have to stay on it for the rest of their lives. You'll be kept on it for the time being, and I'll see how you're doing with it again in a few weeks."

"Okay."

"So the trials coming up. How are you feeling about that?"

"Alright, just kinda nervous."

"That's understandable. It's going to be a pretty important event in your life. I'll bet you'll be glad when it's all over with."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I bet. How was it meeting your mom?"

"It went pretty well."

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, you seem to be doing pretty well for the most part. However I'm still very concerned about your eating habits."

"You've already asked me about them."

"I know, but you didn't exactly open up about them. I know you fear gaining weight, but you need to eat. Now tell me, what have you eaten today?"

"Nothing."

"I see. Why is that?"

"I allowed her to skip breakfast."

Michiru said.

"Why did you allow her to skip breakfast?"

"I managed to get her to eat a few bites at dinner last night without purging. She was pretty emotional afterwards, so I allowed her to skip breakfast but only if she promised she would eat at lunch and dinner."

"And does she plan on keeping this promise?"

"She does."

"Hmm, well if you're sure she'll eat lunch and dinner then I'm not at all worried about her skipping breakfast. However, I don't want meal skipping to become a regular thing as it will only hinder her recovery."

"I understand."

"Good. Well, if you have no questions for me I believe we're done here."

"I don't have any questions. Haruka?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Very well, thank you Dr. Furuya."

Michiru said, shaking Dr. Furuya's hand.

"My pleasure, take care."

The couple then left the doctor's office and headed to a cafe for lunch.

After sitting down and ordering their meals Michiru noticed that Haruka was looking a little uneasy.

"Is everything okay, love?"

"Not really looking forward to lunch."

"I know, but you promised you would eat. Just remember that you don't have to eat all of it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"What's up? It seems like you've got something on your mind."

"Can I skip lunch if I eat all my dinner?"

"You promised you would eat during lunch and dinner."

"I know, but I'm feeling kinda queasy."

Michiru let out a sigh.

"That's because you haven't eaten anything. You'll feel much better once you get some food in you."

"Eating will just make it worse."

"No it won't, now stop making excuses. The food will be here shortly and I expect you to take at least a few bites."

Haruka sighed in defeat and sat back in her chair. She really didn't want to eat, but knew Michiru would not give in.

A few moments later their lunches arrived, and while Michiru began to eat hers Haruka was finding the task difficult.

"Staring at it won't make it disappear."

Michiru's expression then softened.

"Just try your best, okay?"

Haruka let out a sigh and picked up the sandwich that was in front of her. She then took a bite, chewing very slowly.

Michiru went back to eating her own lunch, happy that Haruka was eating hers.

After a few minutes Haruka set her sandwich down, having only taken a few bites out of it.

"I'm finished."

"Do you think you could try to take a couple more bites?"

Michiru asked, looking at the sandwich on Haruka's plate.

Haruka shook her head.

"Please try."

Michiru said, her voice gentle.

Haruka stared at the sandwich for a few minutes before picking it up and taking another bite.

She then set it down and pushed the plate away.

"I'm very proud of you."

Michiru said, smiling at Haruka.

"Thanks."

Haruka said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, you aren't gonna get fat."

Michiru said, sensing why Haruka was sounding disappointed.

"Okay."

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?"

"What?"

"Gone on a drive, just the two of us. Why don't we do that?"

"Can we?"

Michiru couldn't help but laugh at the way Haruka's face lit up.

"Of course. Come on, let's go on that drive."

Michiru then paid the check, and together the two women headed out for a nice relaxing drive.

 **End of chapter 60:**

A/N: I apologize for the slow updates, but I'll try to get back into the swing of things. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I keep on meaning to update more but haven't been motivated to. I'll try to work on that though.

 **Chapter 61:**

After driving around for awhile, Haruka and Michiru decided to stop by the beach since they hadn't been there in awhile. As the couple walked hand in hand along the shore they both felt at peace. And yet, Michiru was still getting the feeling that something was troubling Haruka.

"I know I've already told you this countless times, but I meant it when I said you could talk to me about anything."

"I know, but I'm okay right now."

"Then why do you look troubled?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just my face."

Michiru rolled her eyes.

"I know your face Ruka. You only look troubled when you actually are."

"You have a point there."

"So, what are you troubled about?"

Haruka let out a sigh and sat down on the beach.

"What if I never get better? What if I'm destined to have an eating disorder and then eventually die from it?"

Michiru sat down next to Haruka and put her arm around her shoulders.

"What if a big wave decides to rise up and drag us both screaming beneath it?"

Haruka looked at Michiru with a raised eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with what I just said?"

"Nothing, it was just my way of telling you that you can't live your life based on what ifs. Besides you're going to recover."

"How do you know?"

"I'm going to help you. I'll be right with you every step of the way. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. We're in this together."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka.

Haruka smiled into the kiss. She truly felt blessed to have Michiru in her life.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Haruka asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Michiru's ear.

"Perhaps it was your irresistible charm and charisma. Or maybe it was the fact that you were so shy asking me out."

Haruka puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"I was not shy."

"Oh, so getting tongue-tied is how you keep your cool?"

Haruka blushed and looked away from Michiru.

"So cute."

Michiru giggled, kissing Haruka's cheek and causing the other woman's blush to deepen.

Haruka just let out a heavy sigh. She hated being called cute.

"You know I'd stop calling you cute if you stopped being so cute, but we both know that'll never happen."

"Yeah, because you'll always find me cute."

Haruka then laid down on the beach with her hands behind her head.

"Precisely."

Michiru said, laying down next to Haruka and resting her head on her chest.

When she did she could feel Haruka's bones poking through her shirt and it dawned on her just how thin she really was.

"I'll start eating more during dinner tonight, I promise."

Haruka said, seeming to know what was on Michiru's mind.

"There's no rush, okay? I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"But you do want me to eat more, right?"

"I do, but I don't want you to push yourself. I just want you to be healthy."

A silence then fell over the two women as they enjoyed each other's company and the feeling of the cool breeze blowing over them.

As they laid there they thought back to all they had gone through and what still lay ahead.

Michiru couldn't help but smile at how strong Haruka had been through everything.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I was thinking about how despite everything you've been through you've continued to remain strong. I know I've said this before but I really am proud of you."

Haruka gave Michiru a small smile, then quickly looked away.

"I haven't been strong though. I've broken many times."

"Yet despite the breaks you've managed to keep fighting. That shows that you're strong."

"Would you still think me as strong if the day ever came where I had no more strength left to fight with?"

"I would."

"You would? Why?"

"Because I'll have known that you tried your best."

"What if my best isn't good enough?"

Michiru sat up then pulled Haruka up next to her. She then brushed Haruka's bangs over to the side and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Please don't doubt yourself, my love. Your best will be good enough."

Michiru said, sealing her words with a kiss.

Haruka returned the kiss, thankful to have Michiru's loving support.

 **End of chapter 61:**

A/N: Not sure when I'll update again, but hopefully it'll be soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I can't believe how close we are to the end of the story. Thank you to everyone that has supported me on this journey.

 **Chapter 62:**

This was it. Today was the day of the trial and Haruka was beyond nervous.

"It'll all be okay, just try to relax."

Michiru said, wrapping her arms comfortingly around Haruka.

"I know, I'm trying to. But in two hours my entire future will be decided. What if it's not the future I want?"

"It will be though."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it a hunch. Besides, now is not the time to be doubtful. Just think positive."

"That's easier said than done."

Haruka then pulled away from Michiru's embrace.

"I'm gonna go get some air."

"Alright, I'll have Hotaru get you when breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

Haruka then stepped out into the backyard and took a seat on one of the patio chairs.

As she sat there she thought about all the possible outcomes of the trial. And the more she thought about them the more she didn't want to go.

 _"What if they place me back in a hospital? Or worse, with my dad?"_

Haruka wondered, feeling fear and panic set in. She wanted more than anything to go back to the way things used to be. Back to life before an eating disorder sunk its claws into it.

"Will I ever be normal again?"

"Normal people are boring."

Hotaru said, stepping out onto the patio.

"However, if you're wondering if you'll beat your eating disorder the answer is yes."

"You sound just like your Michiru-mama. How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you. And so does Michiru-mama and everyone else. You just need to start believing in yourself. It's the only way you'll truly be able to heal."

"How did you get so wise?"

Haruka asked, ruffling the young teen's hair.

"I have amazing parents that taught me there isn't anything I can't do so long as I set my mind to it."

"Can't argue with you there."

"Good, you'd lose the argument anyway."

"Oh would I now?"

"Yep."

Hotaru said, grinning at Haruka.

"By the way, breakfast is ready. Michiru-mama told me to tell you to eat as much as you can."

"Okay."

Hotaru then walked into the house followed by Haruka.

They then sat down at the table for breakfast. When Haruka looked at the plate of food in front of her she began to feel the fear of gaining weight set in.

"You've been doing really well with eating lately, just try your best."

Michiru said, sensing Haruka's uneasiness.

Haruka stared at the food on her plate for a few more seconds before picking up the fork and taking a bite.

She managed to take three fairly decent size bites of food before claiming that she was full.

"You did well, I'm proud of you."

Michiru said, taking the plate of food from Haruka and giving her a kiss.

"Are you ready for today?"

Setsuna asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How long is the trial going to be?"

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay."

"Try not to worry too much about it."

Setsuna said, giving Haruka's hand a gentle squeeze.

"What time is the trial at?"

"Nine o'clock."

Haruka looked at the clock, it was only 7:30.

"I'm going to lie down for a few minutes."

Haruka said, getting up from her seat and heading to the stairs.

"Is everything okay?"

Concern was clear in Setsuna's voice.

"Yeah, I just need to lie down for a minute."

Haruka then retreated up the steps, leaving the rest of her family to wonder if she really okay.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

Hotaru asked.

"I'm sure she will be, hime-chan. She's just nervous about the trial and didn't sleep well last night. She just needs some rest. Today is a big day for her."

Michiru said.

"Okay, I just don't want her to get so nervous or upset to the point where she hurts herself."

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. Setsuna and I won't let anything happen to her."

Michiru said, her voice reassuring.

"Your Michiru-mama is right. We won't let anything happen to your Haruka-papa."

Hotaru smiled at the older women, thankful that they were there to reassure her about her Haruka-papa's safety.

"What time are we going to head to the courthouse at?"

Hotaru asked.

"We'll leave at 8:00."

Michiru said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a nap with Haruka-papa."

"I'll wake you when it's time to leave."

Michiru said. Hotaru then left upstairs, while Setsuna and Michiru cleaned up the dishes from breakfast.

 **End of chapter 62:**

A/N: The next chapter will be the actual trial and it's going to be fairly long, so I'm currently brainstorming ideas for it. I'm hoping to begin work on it soon, but things haven't been going well for me mentally. I tried killing myself early Thursday morning, but somehow I'm still here. Anyways, I need time to recuperate before I can write the next chapter so patience is greatly appreciated. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: Finally we're at the trial.

 **Chapter 63:**

After arriving at the courthouse, Haruka and her family were taken to a room where they could meet briefly with Mrs. Higashi and Mr. Yoshino, who would be Haruka's lawyer.

"Haruka, are you aware of what will be taking place at this trial?"

Mr. Yoshino asked.

"It'll determine what sentence my dad will receive."

"Yes, but it'll also determine where you will be living. The jury knows of your hospital stay and why you were there. They may decide that you need to spend some more time in one. Are you prepared if that happens?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? It's okay if you aren't. After all, I can only imagine how difficult of a time this must be for you."

"I'm sure. It's just that…"

Haruka trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me."

Mr. Yoshino said, taking hold of Haruka's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you are safe and stay where you want to. I need you to be strong right now though, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Good girl."

Mr. Yoshino then took a look at his watch.

"Looks like the trial will be starting soon. Shall we get going then?"

The rest of the occupants in the room gave a nod of agreement, and together they all headed to the room that the trial would be held in.

As they filed into the room, Haruka saw her father sitting there with his lawyer and looking very smug.

"It's going to be okay."

Michiru whispered, giving Haruka's shoulder a gentle squeeze. The couple then sat down and waited for the trial to begin.

A few moments later a bailiff entered the room.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Nakano."

Everyone in the room stood up as the judge entered the room.

The bailiff then handed the judge the case file.

"This is the case of Haruka Tenou versus her father Kazuo Tenou. Both parties please step forward."

Haruka and Kazuo both stepped forward with their lawyers and stood behind the two small tables.

"Please be seated."

All occupants in the room then sat down.

"Mr. Tenou, you are being charged with multiple counts of child neglect, child abuse, sexual abuse, and rape. How do you plead?"

Judge Nakano asked.

"Not guilty, your honor."

"Very well. Please call up your first witness."

"We'd like to call Chinatsu Tenou to the stand."

Mr. Akano, Kazuo's lawyer said.

Chinatsu then stood up and took a seat at the witness stand.

The bailiff then turned his attention to her.

"Raise your right hand."

Chinatsu did as instructed.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do."

"You may proceed."

The bailiff said, turning his attention to Mr. Akano.

"Ms. Tenou, what is your relationship to the plaintiff?"

Mr. Akano asked.

"I'm her mother."

"I see. And are you and Mr. Tenou still married?"

"We're divorced."

"I see. So why do you still have his last name?"

"I wanted a connection to our daughter."

"Understandable. Now Ms. Tenou, is it true that you left your husband due to his abusive nature?"

"That is correct."

"And is it also true that you left Haruka in his care?"

"Yes sir."

"With that being said, is it or is it not true that you had a hand in the supposed charges my client has been given?"

"It's true."

"No further questions your honor."

"Do you wish to cross examine the witness?"

Judge Nakano asked, looking at Mr. Yoshino.

"Yes, your honor."

Mr. Yoshino then stood up and walked over to the witness stand.

"Ms. Tenou, you knowingly left Haruka with a man you deemed to be abusive. Is that correct?"

"It is."

"But, is it also true that you fought for custody of Haruka and lost?"

"It is."

"Why did you lose?"

"I was in a bad place mentally and unable to take care of myself. There was no way I would be able to care for a child."

"I see. Did you go anywhere to work on your mental health?"

"I was in an in patient treatment center for a few months, then switched to out patient."

"Are you still receiving treatment?"

"I see a therapist once a week and I'm on antidepressants."

"And have things been going well in that regard?"

"They have."

"So if you've been doing well why did you sign your parental rights away to Setsuna Meiou?"

"She deserves to be Haruka's mom more than I do. She is able to provide Haruka with a loving home. Something that I failed to do."

"I see. No further questions, your honor."

"Very well. You may return to your seat."

Judge Nakano said, looking at Chinatsu.

"Thank you."

Chinatsu said, grabbing a couple of tissues on her way back to her seat.

"Please call your first witness."

"Your honor, we'd like to call Yuiko Akagi to the stand."

After being sworn in, Yuiko took a seat at the witness stand and Mr. Yoshino began his questioning.

"Ms. Akagi, how is it that you know my client?"

"We were patients at the same hospital, then we later became friends."

"I see. Now according to these reports I have with me you saw what happened between Haruka and her father. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you please tell the court what you saw?"

Yuiko took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I saw him rape her. It was honestly the most terrifying moment of my life, and I felt so helpless."

"Why did you feel helpless?"

"Because I just sat there and watched. Granted her father ordered me to, but still I could've tried to stop him, or I could've gone and gotten help. But instead I sat there like an idiot while my friend was violated."

At this point Yuiko had tears streaming down her face and Mr. Yoshino handed her a tissue.

"Thank you, Yuiko. You've done well."

Mr. Yoshino said, giving Yuiko's hand a gentle squeeze.

He then turned his attention to the judge.

"I have no further questions your honor."

"Very well. Does the defendant wish to cross examine the witness?"

"I would."

Mr. Akano said.

"You made proceed then."

Mr. Akano then stood up and made his way over to Yuiko.

"Ms. Akagi, you have a history of stays in the mental hospital is that correct?"

"It is."

"And according to the information I've obtained on you you have a history of hallucinations and pathological lying."

Shocked murmurs began to make it's way through the jury, and the judge slammed down his gavel a few times.

"Order, order in the court!"

Once the jury quieted down Mr. Akano proceeded with his questioning.

"So, since you have a history of hallucinations and pathological lying, is it possible that you simply imagined Kazuo raping his own daughter?"

"I didn't imagine it. I know what I saw. That may is nothing more than a heartless rapist."

"Is that so?"

Mr. Akano then turned his attention to Judge Nakano.

"Your honor if I may I'd like to show to the court evidence that my client is in fact not a heartless rapist."

"I'll allow it."

"Thank you."

Mr. Akano said, turning his attention to the rest of the courtroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I'd like to show you evidence that my client is nothing more than a kind, loving father."

Mr. Akano then placed the play button on a remote and a video began to play.

In the video Kazuo was crouched down, looking underneath a bed. After a few moments he came up from underneath the bed and looked at the small child on top of it.

"Alright, so I've checked and rechecked, and I can assure you that there are no monsters under your bed."

"What about in my closet?"

"Haruka, we've been over this about a hundred times. There are no monsters in your closet."

"Can you check?"

Kazuo let out a heavy sigh, then walked over to the closet and opened the door. After a thorough inspection he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"There are no monsters in your closet."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kazuo could notice the look of uneasiness on his daughter's face as she stared at her closet.

He then walked over to her and scooped the small child up into his arms.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight. But eventually you'll have to sleep in your own room, deal?"

"Deal."

The video then ended and Mr. Akano turned his attention to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I ask you. Would a man that is nothing more than a heartless rapist, as Ms. Akagi so eloquently put it, show such compassion to such a frightened little girl? And, can you honestly believe the words of someone that has a history of making up stories like Ms. Akagi has? Therefore, is she not a non-credible source?"

The jury was in an uproar at Mr. Akano's questions, and Yuiko looked ready to rip the man's head off.

"You bastard! I fucking know what I saw! That asshole you're defending is a rapist, and you are nothing more than the scum of the earth for believing that he's not!"

"You saw the evidence for yourself Ms. Akagi. My client is nothing more than a loving father, who wanted nothing but the best for his daughter."

"Oh I'm sure. Nothing says I love you like constantly beating and raping someone. Let me ask you something, Mr. Akano. Do you have children?"

"I have a son."

"Tell me then, how many times have you gotten sexual pleasure from your son?"

"Objection, your honor! This is not the time nor place to be asking such questions."

"Objection overruled! Answer the question, Mr. Akano."

Mr. Akano mumbled out a few choice words, then turned his attention back to Yuiko.

"I've never gotten sexual pleasure from my son."

"So I guess that means you don't love him, right?"

Mr. Akano glared daggers at Yuiko, who sat there with a smug expression on her face.

"I have no further questions, your honor."

"Very well. You may return to your seat, Ms. Akagi."

"Thank you, your honor."

Yuiko then stood up and made her way back to her seat. Sending a glare in Mr. Akano's direction as she did so.

"We will now take a ten minute recess, then proceed with the continuation of the trial."

Judge Nakano, the jury, and a few other people in the courtroom then left to use the restroom and get a drink of water.

Mr. Yoshino then turned his attention to Haruka.

"How are you holding up, feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. I've got a good feeling about this trial."

"Oh please, do you honestly think you can win against me?"

Mr. Akano scoffed.

"I don't think, I know."

"Pretty big talk for a man that's come to this trial completely unprepared. For you see Mr. Yoshino, I have evidence that will prove without a shadow of a doubt my client deserves to be in his daughter's life.

"That sack of shot doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as her."

Kyle said, having finally spoken.

"Bite your tongue!"

"Why don't you come over here and make me, old man? I'll fucking take you on right here, right now!"

Kyle was now standing up with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Take your best shot."

Kyle then tried to lunge at Mr. Akano, but was stopped by Yuiko roughly grabbing him by the arm.

"Kyle stop! He's not worth it!"

Kyle tried to get out of Yuiko's grip, but she held on tight.

"Kyle, chill. Come on, let's go get some are."

Yuiko said, pulling Kyle away.

Kyle let out a frustrated sigh, but gave in and went with his friend.

"Smart choice, young man. I'd hate to have you arrested because you couldn't keep that temper of yours under control."

Mr. Akano said, looking smug.

Kyle then finally managed to get out of Yuiko's grip and made his way over to Mr. Akano. He then grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to his.

"I'm not afraid of prison. I'd gladly go there if it meant keeping Ru safe from scum like her father and the assholes that willingly defend them."

Kyle then roughly shoved Mr. Akano away, and left the room with Yuiko.

Mr. Akano sat there a bit stunned.

"So, still think we won't win this trial?"

Mr. Yoshino asked.

Mr. Akano glared at him, then stood up.

"I need a smoke."

Mr. Akano then left the room without another word.

 **End of chapter 63:**

A/N: I've decided to split the trial into two parts. The next part will be up probably sometime next week. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: Continuing on with the trial.

 **Chapter 64:**

After taking a brief recess the trial was now back in full swing. It was getting closer to the time for Haruka to give her testimony, and she was growing more and more nervous.

"I don't think I can do this."

Haruka whispered to Mr. Yoshino.

"Don't worry, you're gonna do great. Just answer every question honestly and everything will be okay. Can you do that?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Good girl. And relax, okay? You've got this."

Haruka took a deep breath in an effort to steady her nerves. Mr. Yoshino then gave her hand a firm yet gentle squeeze. Silently letting her know she had his full support.

"Please call up your next witness."

Judge Nakano said to Mr. Yoshino.

"Your honor, I'd like to call Haruka Tenou to the stand."

Haruka took a deep breath and stood up. This was it. It was time for her to give her testimony, and their was no turning back.

As she walked closer and closer to the witness stand she could feel a knot in her stomach. She wanted desperately to run away, but knew that she couldn't do that. She needed to be strong.

She was quickly sworn in, and after taking a seat Mr. Yoshino began speaking.

"Your honor, before I begin questioning I'd like to replay a part of the video that Mr. Akano showed earlier. There's something in it I don't believe the jury saw."

"Very well, you may proceed."

Mr. Yoshino thanked Judge Nakano, then replayed the video that had been shown earlier. He fast forward through it until he got to where he wanted. He then paused the video and zoomed in on an image of Haruka's face.

"If the jury could direct their attention to Haruka's left cheek they will clearly see bruises. Bruises whose size and shape look an awful lot like they were caused by somebody slapping her across the face."

Hushed murmurs spread throughout the jury as they saw the bruises.

Mr. Yoshino waited for them to quiet down before he continued.

"Haruka, how did you get those bruises on your face?"

"My dad slapped me."

"Why did he slap you?"

"I tried to give him a Father's Day card, while he was watching TV."

"And he slapped you because you interrupted his program?"

"Yes."

"Did he take the card from you?"

"Yes, but he threw it away."

Mr. Yoshino could hear the sadness in Haruka's voice and he smiled sympathetically at her.

"Your dad has sexually abused and raped you several times throughout your life, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How old were you the first time any sexual abuse or rape happened?"

"I was four."

"The same age you were in that video the jury saw?"

"That is correct."

"Do you know how that video came to be?"

"I kept showing up to preschool with bruises and child protective services was called. My dad kept telling them that he wasn't abusing me, but whenever they stopped by our house they could see new bruises on me. My dad said they were from me just being a kid and running around. They still didn't believe him fully, but the possibility of me getting the bruises because I fell or something was plausible. So they secretly set up a nanny cam in our house. They would still drop by and check on me in person though, but for a whole week my dad didn't hit or yell at me."

"When did he sexually abuse you?"

"It was two days after the nanny cam was uninstalled. CPS decided that he was safe and no longer felt the need to be keeping an eye on him. After it was taken out my dad continued to be nice to me. I actually thought he had changed. I was wrong though. So very, very wrong."

"What happened?"

Haruka let out a shaky breath.

"It happened shortly after dinner. My dad told me there was going to be a thunderstorm that night and that I would be sleeping in his room. I was scared to death of thunderstorms so I didn't think anything of it. After he took me into his room he told me to take my clothes off. My pajamas were on the end of his bed so naturally I thought he wanted me to change into them. But when I reached out for them he pulled them away and said that I wouldn't need them yet. He then told me to lay down on the bed while he took his clothes off. I did as he said, but was confused about why wanted me to lie naked on his bed. I soon found out why because he...he…"

Haruka's voice tapered off into quiet sobs and she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey look at me."

Mr. Yoshino said, gently placing his hand onto Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka looked at him, with tears streaming down her face.

"I know this is difficult for you, but you're doing great. What did your father do to you?"

"He...He raped me."

An audible gasp could be heard throughout the jury.

"What happened after that?"

"I...I passed out from the amount of pain I was in. It...It hurt so bad. After that my dad raped and molested me on a daily basis. And anytime he needed cash he would prostitute me out to his friends. This all went on until I was 14."

"What happened when you were 14?"

"My dad left five bucks on the table and a note letting me know that I was on my own."

"Why did he leave?"

"I had tried to kill myself. I guess he didn't want to deal with a suicidal teen."

"How long did you live on your own for?"

"About a month. When my dad left he hadn't paid any of the bills. I knew five bucks wasn't going to pay them, so I needed to get money the quickest way I knew how."

"What did you do?"

"I...I contacted one of the guys my dad prostituted me out to in the past and had sex with him in exchange for money. After paying the bills I knew I wouldn't be able to continue to living the life I was, so I left. I slept on park benches and underneath bridges. I did this for about a week until Setsuna found me. She asked me why I was sleeping outside on the cold hard ground, instead of in a nice warm bed."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her it was because I could no longer live at home. She asked me why, but I just told her that it was complicated. She seemed to understand because she allowed me to stay at her place. I've been living with her ever since."

"What happened to the house you were in?"

"I'm not sure. After Setsuna took me in I never went back there. I even left all my stuff there because everything held nothing but bad memories. Leaving was my way of trying to escape from those memories."

Mr. Yoshino could feel his heart break for Haruka. He could also tell that Haruka was growing tired of being on the witness stand.

"I have just one more question for you."

"Okay."

"During the times that you were raped or sexually abused did you ever get any STDs or STIs?"

"No. My dad only prostituted me out to clean people. I'm sure it was only because he didn't want to catch anything himself."

"Did you ever become pregnant?"

Haruka froze as a memory that she had long since forgotten played through her mind. She remembered that day clearly now. The day she found out she was expecting and the choice she decided to make in regards to it.

"I did, but I had a miscarriage."

"You were planning to keep the baby?"

Haruka shook her head.

"I was going to put them up for adoption. I didn't want them to have the life I did, they deserved better than that."

"Do you know why you miscarried?"

"It could've been a combination of stress, abuse, and the fact that my body just wasn't ready for a baby. I was only 13 at the time."

Tears streamed down Haruka's face as she talked about the child she had lost. In turn, Mr. Yoshino felt guilty for ripping the band-aid off an old wound of Haruka's.

"I have no further questions your honor."

"Very well. Does the defendant wish to cross examine the witness?"

"I would, your honor."

Mr. Akano said.

"Your honor if I may interject for a moment, I think it would be wise to allow Ms. Tenou a moment to compose herself before she answers any more questions."

"I'll allow it. Ms. Tenou, you may step out of the courtroom for a few minutes."

Haruka shook her head. She wanted to get all questioning over with as soon as possible.

"That's okay your honor, I can continue."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well then. Mr. Akano, you may proceed with your questions."

Mr. Akano then walked over to the witness stand and began his cross examination of Haruka.

"Ms. Tenou, how did you know you were pregnant?"

"I took a pregnancy test."

 _"Woah, dumber than advertised."_

Haruka thought.

"What made you decide to take one?"

"My period was late."

"I see. And did your father know you were pregnant?"

"I never told him."

"Why is that?"

"I afraid of what he might do or say."

"Did you ever seek help from anyone? Like say, a doctor?"

"No."

"So you were planning on handling the entire situation by yourself?"

"Yes."

"If that's the case, wouldn't it be your fault you lost the child? You know, since you didn't protect them from any of your father's supposed abuse."

"I protected them to the best of my ability."

"Are you sure about that? Because if you did wouldn't they be alive today?"

"I guess."

"So what you're saying is that you didn't protect them and they died due to negligence on your part."

"I guess...I mean it was unintentional."

"Well unintentional or not shouldn't you be held responsible for the death of an innocent victim? After all, it was all your fault."

Haruka wanted to say something, but found herself unable to speak. Instead she sat there biting on her lip to keep from crying.

"You know Ms. Tenou, you should really look at your own actions first before you go accusing another person of such heinous crimes."

"You fucking asshole."

Haruka growled through clenched teeth, looking at Mr. Akano with a look of pure rage.

"Uh-oh, he'd better step off. Ru looks ready to kill him."

Kyle whispered to Yuiko.

"Do you think I should go grab her or something?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Let's let her get a couple of good hits in at least."

Yuiko nodded in understanding then sat back in her seat, prepared to watch any possible bloodshed.

Mr. Akano smirked at Haruka. She was getting angry and this was exactly what he wanted.

"Well, well, well look who grew some backbone just now. Tell me Ms. Tenou, did you tell your father about the miscarriage?"

"No."

"Ah, so this is the first time he's ever heard anything about any of this, right?"

"Right."

"So since you decided to handle the entire situation on your own you selfishly took away his chance to be a grandpa! Possibly even a dad again! Therefore you should be the one on trial, not him!"

"He wasn't the one that got me pregnant, and he didn't deserve to be a grandpa to that child which is another reason why I didn't tell him!"

Haruka looked ready to lunge at Mr. Akano and Mr. Yoshino knew he had to stop things from escalating any further.

"Objection, your honor! These questions pertaining to a deceased child have nothing to do with why we're all here in the first place."

"Objection sustained. Mr. Akano, do you have any questions pertaining to the accusations against your client?"

"I do."

"Then get on with it. And stop badgering the witness, or I'll find you in contempt. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your honor."

Mr. Akano then turned his attention back to Haruka.

"Ms. Tenou, you once willingly had sex with a man for money is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Was it a one time thing?"

"Yes."

"Really? Because I have in my hand a signed affidavit from Genjiro Kubota, stating that you willingly had sex with him not once, but twice in exchange for money. You said you had sex with him willingly once to pay some bills. So tell me, what was the second time for?"

Haruka looked away from Mr. Akano, her eyes fixated elsewhere. She was trying her best to keep it together, but felt herself close to breaking.

She didn't even want to answer Mr. Akano's question, but knew that she had to.

"I needed help paying for a funeral."

"Whose funeral?"

"The child that I lost. I miscarried fairly early into the pregnancy so I have no idea if they would've been a boy or a girl, and even though there was no body I still felt that they deserved to be remembered in some way."

"Why did you go to Mr. Kubota?"

"He was the father."

"Did you ever tell him?"

Haruka shook her head.

"He didn't need to know."

"I see. Your honor I have no further questions."

"Very well. Ms. Tenou you may step down."

Haruka stepped down from the witness stand and made her way back over to Mr. Yoshino. As soon as she sat down next to him she immediately fell into a fit of sobs and he wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Shh, shh it's okay."

Mr. Yoshino whispered, trying his best to console Haruka.

"Does the plaintiff need a moment to compose themselves?"

Judge Nakano asked.

"I believe so, your honor."

"Very well then. Take her to go calm down, but be back in five. We'll proceed with the trial upon your return."

"Thank you."

Mr. Yoshino then escorted Haruka out of the courtroom.

 **End of chapter 64:**

A/N: Alright so I know I said the trial was going to be in two parts, but I changed my mind and decided to make it three. The third part will be the final part of the story though and I'll probably have it up next week. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: This is the final part of the trial and it's probably gonna be a long chapter.

 **Chapter 65:**

After taking a minute to compose herself, Haruka walked back into the courtroom with Mr. Yoshino.

"Are we ready to continue?"

Judge Nakano asked.

"We are, your honor."

Mr. Yoshino said, helping Haruka to sit then taking a seat next to her.

"Very well. Mr. Akano you may call up your next witness."

"I'd like to call Kazuo Tenou to the stand."

Kazuo stood and walked over to the witness stand. He was then sworn in and after taking a seat Mr. Akano began to ask him a series of questions.

"Mr. Tenou, your daughter claims that you raped her when she was just four years old. But you didn't, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I loved my daughter more than anything in this world and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"And yet here you are on trial for some really heinous crimes."

"I'm honestly appalled. I never put my hands on her."

"Liar!"

Kyle yelled, standing up from his seat.

"You hurt her and you know it! Don't you fucking dare try to sit there and act so innocent!"

"Bite your tongue! You obviously don't know my daughter and how she likes to make up stories to get attention! I have never and will never hurt her in anyway, shape, or form!"

"Bullshit! If that were true we wouldn't all be sitting here right now! Why don't you be a man and admit to what you did?!"

"Because I didn't do a damn thing to her!"

"Yes you did! Just admit it!"

Kazuo was about to say something, when Judge Nakano slammed his gavel down a few times.

"Order in the court! Order in the court! Young man, that is enough. One more outburst like that and I'll have you thrown out of this courtroom, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now take your seat."

Kyle sat down with a huff, and Kazuo got back to giving his testimony.

"Like I said earlier I loved my daughter more than anything in this world. I never did anything to hurt her and I never would. After her mother left it felt like a piece of me had left too. I admit I struggled to care for Haruka in the beginning. She reminded me so much of her mother and it made me miss her even more. I'll be honest, I did push Haruka away a few times but I never hurt her. At least not intentionally."

Kazuo then wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"He's really hamming it up."

Yuiko whispered.

"I'll say, he's got the jury eating out of the palm of his hand."

Kyle whispered back.

"Mr. Tenou, your daughter claims that you threw out a Father's Day card she had given you. Was that true?"

"Yes and no."

"Please explain."

"I did throw out the card, but it wasn't intentional like my daughter had said. I threw it out by accident and I felt horrible about it afterwards."

"She also claimed that you slapped her across the face when she tried to give you the card."

"That is only partially true. I did slap her, but it was not out of abusive or even discipline. A bug flew in through an open window and towards her face. When I went to swat it away I accidentally hit her in the face."

"I see. Well that makes sense. Now, I have here a report from Dr. Furuya in regards to a broken arm your daughter suffered at the age of five. Care to explain?"

"She fell off her swing set."

"Hmm, I see. He also stated that the break was a spiral fracture. How did she manage that?"

"She was climbing onto the top of it and she slipped. On her way down her arm got caught on something, and ended twisting the wrong way. I've never heard her scream so loud. It's my fault she broke her arm too. I should've been out there watching her."

"Where were you?"

"Inside on the phone, arguing with my ex-wife."

"What were you arguing about?"

"About how she hardly spends anytime with Haruka. Every time it was her turn to spend a day with Haruka she kept making excuses as to why she couldn't see her."

"What kind of excuses?"

"Stuff like she was busy, didn't feel well, was having car trouble. Really the list goes on. I tried my damnedest to get Chinatsu to spend at least five minutes with Haruka, but even that was out of the question."

"You lying sack of shit."

Haruka said through clenched teeth, her voice laced with anger.

"You told me she was dead. I didn't know she was alive until a few weeks ago. So don't you dare fucking sit there and say she refused to see me, when you're the one who refused to allow her to see me in the first place."

"That fall you took from your swing set must've done more damage than I thought. I never once told you your mother was dead."

"Yes you did, when I was three. I asked you where she was and you told me she was dead and hopefully rotting in hell."

"I said no such thing. Where are you getting these outlandish stories from anyway? Did that bitch of yours tell you to say this stuff."

Kazuo asked, looking at Michiru. Haruka felt something inside her snap. No one ever called Michiru a bitch and got away with it.

"You fucking asshole!"

Haruka then attempted to lunge at her father, but was quickly yanked back by Mr. Yoshino.

"Haruka, stop!"

"Let me go! I'm gonna rip his goddamn throat out!"

"Ah, I see you've done a fine job of raising my daughter."

Kazuo said, looking at Setsuna.

Setsuna rolled her eyes at the man. Truth be told, she would've been fine with Haruka ripping him a new one.

"Mr. Yoshino, get your client under control."

Judge Nakano ordered.

"Yes sir. Haruka, you need to chill. I understand you're angry, but you can't let him get under your skin."

Mr. Yoshino said, trying his best to get Haruka to sit down. It took a few minutes, but eventually Haruka calmed down enough to sit.

"I see you've got your mother's temper."

Kazuo said, earning a death glare from his daughter.

"Mr. Akano, do have anymore questions for Mr. Tenou?"

Judge Nakano asked.

"I don't, your honor."

"Very well. Does the prosecution wish to cross examine?"

"Yes, your honor."

"You may proceed then. And so help me if anyone else in this courtroom has another outburst."

"Thank you, your honor."

Mr. Yoshino then stood up and walked over to the witness stand.

"Mr. Tenou, you sit there and claim that you never caused any harm to your daughter, but I have evidence that proves you did without a shadow of a doubt."

Mr. Yoshino then turned his attention Haruka.

"Haruka, please show the jury your arms."

Haruka rolled up her sleeves, and showed her arms to the jury. The jury let out a collective gasp as they looked at the scars that littered her arms.

"Thank you. Now, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Haruka did those marks to herself due to the pain her father had caused her."

"Wait just a minute. What makes you think I was the cause?"

"It's quite simple, Mr. Tenou. Haruka didn't begin to self harm until after you decided to reappear in her life. You are obviously a trigger for her."

"Well it's not my fault she's so overly sensitive."

"Did you all hear that? This man clearly cares nothing for his daughter. If he did his first reaction to seeing her scars should've been concern, not saying that she's overly sensitive."

Murmurs could be heard throughout the jury, and Kazuo cursed under his breath. He could have very well just thrown the whole case.

"Mr. Tenou, it's clear that you've caused your daughter a great deal of pain over the years, and for what? Was it because you didn't want her? Was it because you got some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of causing her pain?"

Kazuo remained silent.

"You know, not talking really isn't helping you right now. Then again, it's probably best if you don't speak. You've already dug yourself into a hole with your last statement. With that said, I have nothing more your honor."

"Very well. Mr. Tenou you may step down."

Kazuo returned to his seat.

"The jury will now leave to discuss the trial, then return with their final verdict."

The jury then filed out of the room, and Mr. Yoshino turned his attention to Haruka.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready for this thing to be over. I'd rather not spend another second in the same room as my dad."

"I know, but don't worry. It'll all be over soon, then you'll never have to see him again."

"They could still rule in his favor."

Haruka then got up and left the courtroom.

"Go with her."

Mr. Yoshino said, his attention turned to Michiru.

Michiru gave a nod of understanding then walked out of the courtroom to find Haruka.

A few minutes later she found Haruka sitting beneath a tree outside.

"Hey."

Michiru said, taking a seat next to Haruka.

"Hey…"

"Are you okay?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"I guess I do, just thought I'd ask."

"I should really be the one asking you if you're okay. I never should've dragged you into all of this."

"You didn't drag me into anything. I'm here with you today because I love you, and I will continue to be by your side no matter what."

Michiru then sealed her words with a kiss, letting Haruka know just how true her words were.

After the kiss ended, Michiru leaned against Haruka's chest. The couple then sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others company.

"Hey, Michi."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I never told you about the baby."

Michiru could hear the pain in her fiancée's voice and she leaned up to kiss her softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I still should've told you before today."

"I can understand why you didn't though. It's not an easy subject to bring up, let alone talk about."

"I guess not."

"Did you ever talk to anyone about it? You know, about what you were feeling?"

Haruka shook her head.

"I didn't have anyone to turn to anyway. Maybe if they had though the baby would be alive today. Or they at least might've lived long enough for me to find out what I was having."

"What were you hoping for?"

"A girl."

"Really?"

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the tone in her fiancée's voice.

"I know I see like the kind of person that would want a boy, but truth be told I was hoping the baby would be a girl. I even had a name picked out."

"What was it going to be?"

"Nozomi."

"That's a beautiful name, Ruka. And that baby would've been blessed to have it."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. So, ready to head back inside?"

"I guess."

Haruka said, standing up. She then helped Michiru up and together the couple walked back into the courtroom.

After taking their seats they waited a few minutes for the jury to re-enter the courtroom.

When the jury walked back in Judge Nakano turned his attention towards them.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

One of the jury members stood up.

"We have, your honor."

"Proceed then."

The jury member cleared his throat, then began reading the verdict.

"On the charges of child neglect we the jury find the defendant, Kazuo Tenou...not guilty."

Haruka wanted to leave the second she heard the first not guilty verdict, but Mr. Yoshino grabbed her arm.

"Don't."

Mr. Yoshino whispered.

"Why not? They already think he's not guilty."

"Yes, but so far only on one thing. He has multiple charges though, so wait it out."

"Wait what out? For them to rule in his favor?"

"They aren't going to rule in his favor."

"How do you know?"

"You just gotta have faith."

"Fine."

Haruka then turned her attention back to the jury.

"On the charges of child abuse we the jury find the defendant, Kazuo Tenou...not guilty."

Haruka tried again to leave, but Mr. Yoshino prevented her from doing so.

"On charges of sexual abuse we the jury find the defendant, Kazuo Tenou...guilty."

Haruka breathed a small sigh of relief at the first guilty verdict.

"And finally, on charges of rape we the jury find the defendant, Kazuo Tenou...guilty."

"Mr. Tenou, I hereby sentence you twenty years in prison with no chance of parole. Court dismissed."

Judge Nakano then slammed his gavel down and stood to leave.

"Sit your fucking ass back down!"

Kyle yelled, causing Judge Nakano to stop in his tracks.

"You're seriously going to give that sack of shit twenty years?! You know damn well he deserves far more than that because he is guilty on everything he was charged with!"

"Young man, the jury's decision is final."

"Their decision is wrong! They saw the evidence of Haruka's father neglecting and abusing her! They sat here and listened as she talked about said neglect and abuse! Yet they have the audacity to say he's not guilty?! That is complete and utter bullshit, and you know it! The jury's decision may be final, but you're the judge and you have the final say! So why don't you do you're fucking job and give out a proper sentence?!"

"I can understand you're upset, but my decision stands."

"What kind of person are you?! How can sit there and essentially let him get away with what he's done?! He's a monster, yet you're treating him as if he's some sort of saint! So, since you won't give him what he deserves then I will!"

Before anyone else had a chance to do or say anything, Kyle ran over to Kazuo and tackled him to the ground. He then proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"Kyle, stop!"

Yuiko yelled, running over to her friend.

Kyle didn't stop though and he just kept bashing Kazuo's face in. He was angry. Angry at him for the pain he had caused Haruka and angry at Judge Nakano and the jury for failing to see that.

"Kyle, enough!"

Yuiko yelled, trying to pull Kyle off of Kazuo.

After a few minutes of struggling she finally managed to pull him off of a now badly beaten Kazuo.

"That was for Ru."

Kyle sneered, looking at the bruised and bloody face of Kazuo Tenou.

"Is he dead or just unconscious?"

Hotaru asked, having spoken for the very first time since the trial began.

"Hang on, I'll check."

Mr. Yoshino said. He then walked over to Kazuo and felt for a pulse. After a few moments he stepped back and turned his attention to the courtroom occupants.

"Well I'll be damned, he beat him to death. I'm not sure if I should congratulate him, or run in fear of him."

Mr. Yoshino said, still having trouble fathoming what Kyle had done.

Kyle then turned his attention to Judge Nakano.

"You can have me thrown in prison right now for murder, but you and I both know I did the right thing. I said I would protect Haruka, and if beating her father to death is what will keep her safe then so be it. He deserved more than a measly twenty year sentence. He deserved either life in prison or the death penalty. By serving out the sentence that you did, you were basically saying that was he did to her was okay. It wasn't though and you know it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go wash the blood off my hands."

Kyle then left, leaving behind a stunned courtroom.

"Ruka...are you alright?"

Michiru asked, looking at a stunned Haruka who was staring at her father's lifeless body.

"I...I need to be alone."

Before Michiru could say anything more, Haruka bolted out of the courtroom.

Haruka ran as fast as she could, unsure of where she was going but refusing to stop. She ran until her legs burned and her lungs cried out for oxygen.

When she did finally stopped she fell to her knees and screamed. She screamed out all the pain, angry, and frustration she had bottled up over the years. She screamed until her throat became raw and no more sound would come from it.

She then collapsed onto the ground, her energy completely spent.

After a few minutes she felt a hand on her back and heard Michiru speaking softly to her.

"You're always so quick to run."

"Sorry, I just needed a moment."

Haruka said, sitting up with Michiru's help.

"I understand, but you don't have to run anymore."

Michiru then pulled Haruka close and kissed the top of her head.

"Michiru...thank you, for everything. I never would've gotten through any of this without your help."

"You're welcome, my love. But we aren't quite out of the woods yet. We do still have your eating disorder to deal with."

"We?"

"That's right. I'm not letting you fight this battle on your own, and I'm going to be with you every step of the way on your road to recovery."

"I'll get better for you, I promise."

"That's sweet, but I want you to get better for you though not for me."

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask. Come on, let's head back now."

 **End of chapter 65:**

A/N: I picked the name Nozomi because it means hope and I thought it fit well. The next chapter will be the final one, and hope you have all enjoyed reading my story. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: Can't believe this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone that stuck with me through this story.

 **Chapter 66:**

One week later:

Ever since the outcome of the trial, things were starting to look up for Haruka. She finally felt a sense of freedom she had been longing for for so many years. Now she could focus on the important things, like recovering from her eating disorder, and her and Michiru's upcoming wedding. They had even asked Kyle and Yuiko to attend.

Speaking of Kyle, Haruka is still amazed that Mr. Yoshino was able to talk Judge Nakano into allowing him to take Kyle into his care, rather than sending him to prison. Perhaps it was because Judge Nakano realized that Kyle was right and what he did was justified. Or maybe it was because Judge Nakano actually has a heart. Either way, Haruka was glad that she wasn't losing a friend.

Yes, things were indeed looking up for Haruka. However, there were still a few hurdles to get through.

She had been doing fairly well with her eating disorder, but once in awhile a voice would pop into her head telling her that eating was bad and no one would love her if she got fat. But, despite these thoughts plaguing her mind, Haruka managed to push through them with Michiru's help.

Haruka was thankful to have Michiru's loving support. She never hesitated to let Haruka know how much she loved her and that no matter what she would always be there for her.

"Have I ever told how much I love you?"

Michiru asked, looking up from her sketchbook.

"Only about a million times."

"Really now, only that many? I could've sworn it was more than that."

Haruka gave the aqua haired beauty an amused look, then moved to sit next to her.

"Well maybe it was more than that, but really who's counting?"

Haruka then tried to get a look at the drawing Michiru was working on, only to have Michiru quickly cover it.

"Ah, ah, ah what did I say?"

"Aww, come on Michi. You've been working on that sketch for the past two days. Just let me have a peek."

"No, Ruka. I want it to be a surprise and you're not allowed to see it until I'm finished."

"You know how much I detest waiting for things, especially when they're for me."

"I know, but some things are worth waiting for."

"That's easy for you to say, you've never had to wait for anything."

"That's not true. I had to wait for my pop tart to finish cooking in the microwave this morning. Let me tell you, that was the longest three seconds of my life."

"Oh, you poor thing. How did you ever manage to get through such a difficult ordeal?"

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure."

Haruka shook her head.

"I thought I had it rough. Clearly you have just topped me with your whole pop tart debacle."

"That may be so, but there's no way I could've made it through what you did."

"I only made it through because of you."

"That's not entirely true. Sure my presence may have helped some, but it was your courage that got you through this whole ordeal."

"Oh yeah, I'm full of courage."

Haruka's gaze then fell to her arms which were littered with scars.

"You're beautiful."

Michiru said, smiling warmly and hugging Haruka.

"Thank you."

Haruka said, returning the hug.

"You're welcome."

The two women then sat in silence for a few moments, and Haruka tried once again to look at the picture Michiru had been working on.

"Do I need to lock you in a closet or something?"

Michiru asked, moving her sketchbook away from Haruka's prying eyes.

"Just one quick look, please? I promise to act surprised after you show it to me when it's done."

"No way."

Haruka let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto the bed.

"Why is everyone keeping secrets from me today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're drawing a picture for me, but won't let me see it. And Setsuna is in the kitchen preparing a special dinner, but she won't tell me what the occasion is."

"You'll find out tonight."

"I'd rather know now."

"I know, just be patient."

"Ru has no patience."

Kyle said, appearing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Kyle!"

Haruka exclaimed, leaping off the bed and giving her friend a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too."

Kyle said, returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Setsuna invited us over for dinner."

"Us?"

"Yeah, myself, Yuiko, and your mom."

"Why did she invite everyone for dinner?"

"She said she had some news to share."

"And this news requires a dinner party?"

"Apparently."

Haruka let out another sigh. Today was turning out to be a day full of secrets.

"And I thought I was the one with all the secrets."

"We all have our secrets, Ruka. Some of us are just better at keeping them than others."

Michiru said.

"I guess so. But I don't like secrets."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one who kept some pretty big secrets?"

Kyle asked.

"Hey now, let's not bring my secret keeping into this. I can keep secrets, it's just people can't keep secrets from me."

"Oh, so you're the only one that's allowed to have secrets?"

Michiru asked.

"Yep."

Haruka's voice had an air of confidence to it, and Michiru shook her head.

"Come on, let's go see if dinner is ready."

The group then headed downstairs to the dining room.

When they got there they saw Hotaru setting the table while Yuiko and Chinatsu sat and chatted.

"Oh sure, make the poor kid do all the work."

Haruka said.

"Now, now we did offer to help. But she insisted on doing it herself."

Chinatsu said.

"Insisted on doing it all herself, huh? Now who do you suppose that reminds me of?"

Michiru asked, eyeing Haruka.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mmhm, sure you don't. You're notorious for wanting to do things on your own."

"It's not my fault I like things done a certain way. Now, what's this dinner about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just sit down and be patient."

Setsuna said, setting a chicken casserole in the middle of the table.

"Yes, mother."

Haruka said, plopping down in her chair.

Setsuna rolled her eyes at the tall blonde.

"Kids these days."

Setsuna then began to serve the food, while everyone else took their seats. Once everyone had food on their plate she handed Haruka a folder.

"What's this?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a folder."

Hotaru said.

"Thank you, captain obvious. I mean why did Sets hand me a folder?"

"Call me crazy, but I think you're supposed to open it."

"That would make sense."

Haruka then opened the folder and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. Turning it over, she began to silently read the words written on it to herself.

As she read what was written on the paper, her eyes began to well up with tears and she had to leave the table to compose herself.

"Is she okay?"

Yuiko asked, her voice filled with concern.

"She's okay, just possibly in a state of shock."

Setsuna said.

"Why would she be in a state of shock?"

Kyle asked.

"Because that piece of paper she was looking at is her adoption certificate."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

Setsuna gave a nod.

"I received it in the mail this morning."

"So that's why you teared up reading the mail this morning."

Hotaru said.

"I was not tearing up, I had dust in my eyes."

"Mmhm, sure you did."

"I'm gonna start calling you Michiru."

Setsuna then left the table to go check on Haruka. When she found her, Haruka was crying on the living room couch. Setsuna then sat down next to Haruka and pulled her into a hug.

She then wiped Haruka's tears and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you. You've gone through hell and back, and you've managed to stay so strong through all of it."

"Except for the part where I tried to kill myself."

"Yes, there was that. However, you still managed to get through it. I also know that you're still struggling with eating."

"You do?"

"Mmhm. I see the look of dread you still get on your face whenever food is placed in front of you."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you. I was so scared about losing you that I didn't stop to think about what you might be going through. I never should've yelled at you or forced you to eat. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you were just being a mom."

"Although at the time I'm sure you thought I was being a bitch."

"You know me so well."

"Indeed I do. Come on, let's go eat dinner."

The two of them then headed back into the dining room together to eat dinner.

After dinner had concluded, Michiru left to finish the picture she was working on for Haruka, and the rest of the party headed into the living room.

"So Haruka-papa, do you know what Michiru-mama's drawing you?"

Hotaru asked.

"Not a clue."

"Is that so?"

"Hang on, you know?"

Haruka asked, looking surprised.

"Maybe."

Hotaru giggled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well at least you're the only one."

"That's what you think."

Setsuna said.

"Does everyone know but me?!"

"Does everyone know what?"

Michiru asked, entering the living room.

"About the picture you're drawing me. Does everyone but me know what it is?"

"No, I only showed it to Setsuna had Hotaru."

"Oh, okay. Well now can I see it?"

"Yes, now you can see it."

"Hallelujah."

Michiru then handed Haruka her sketchbook and the rest of the occupants gathered around to see what Michiru had drawn.

Haruka then opened the book and when she saw the picture she felt herself getting choked up, for Michiru had drawn a picture of Nozomi watching over Haruka.

"It's beautiful, Michi. Thank you."

Haruka said, giving the aqua haired beauty a loving kiss.

"You're welcome, my love."

Haruka then gently placed the picture onto the coffee table and pulled Michiru onto her lap.

She felt truly blessed to be surrounded by so many people that loved and cared about her.

Chinatsu smiled warmly at her daughter, glad that Setsuna was able to adopt her.

She then stood up and gestured for Setsuna to follow her.

Chinatsu and Setsuna then left the living room, leaving the rest of the occupants to chat.

"I can't begin to thank you enough for adopting my daughter. Now I know she's safe."

"You're welcome. I can't imagine Haruka not being here with us and I was determined to do whatever I could to protect her."

"Well you've certainly done a fine job of it. Far better than I could've ever hoped to do."

"You had your reasons for doing what you did."

"They weren't good reason though and I nearly destroyed Haruka's life because of the choices I decided to make."

"But you didn't though. In fact, everything Haruka has gone through has lead her to this moment in her life. Did you know she smiled for the first time in a long time yesterday? And I'm talking about a genuine smile, not one that was forced."

"Clearly she was blessed to find someone so caring to love and look after her. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. You know, I would like for you to still be part of Haruka's life. Only if you want to though of course."

"I would like nothing more."

The two women then headed back into the living room.

When they walked back in, Kyle and Yuiko both made quiet shushing sounds and pointed to the couch. Their they found Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all fast asleep and curled up in each other's arms.

"That has got to be the most precious thing I've ever seen."

Chinatsu whispered.

"It sure is."

Setsuna whispered, snapping a quick photo of the precious moment.

"We should probably head out, don't want to disturb them."

Kyle whispered, standing up from where he had been sitting.

"Thank you for having us over."

Yuiko whispered, standing up as well.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you could all be here to celebrate Haruka's adoption."

"We're glad we were able to be here for it."

Kyle whispered.

Setsuna then showed her guests to the door.

As they left to return to their respective homes, Yuiko stopped to ask Setsuna about something she had been wondering about the entire evening.

"How has Haruka been doing with her recovery?"

"I won't lie, she's been struggling with it, but she's a fighter."

"Yeah, she is. She's the strongest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I only hope I can be as strong as her someday."

"You will be."

"I hope so. I still feel bad about what happened that night at the hospital."

"Don't. What happened that night wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I still wish I could've done something to prevent it."

"You most likely wouldn't have been able to. Kazuo was a very powerful man, which is why I'm glad he is gone for good. Now Haruka can focus on recovery and not have to worry about him coming after her."

"How did she respond when he died?"

"She didn't really, but I did notice a look of sadness in her eyes. I thought that was kinda strange, but I suppose there's a small part of her that had a soft spot for him since he was the one taking care of her for most of her life."

"I just hope his death doesn't cause her to have any setbacks. I'd hate to see anything happen to her."

"You care a lot about her, don't you?"

"Yeah. Kyle always jokes that I have a crush on her, but I don't. I can't explain it but I feel a strong connection with her, like we were destined to be in each others lives or something."

"I can understand that. And I can tell how much Haruka cares for both you and Kyle. I'm sure she loves seeing you guys, so don't be strangers."

"We won't, and thanks again for having us."

Yuiko then left and Setsuna headed back inside.

When she made it back into the living room she saw that Michiru and Hotaru were still asleep on the couch, but Haruka had left.

After searching around the house for a few seconds she discovered that Haruka was in the bathroom, throwing up.

She then decided to wait by the door for her to come out.

A few moments later Haruka came out of the bathroom.

"You know we have more than one bathroom, right?"

Haruka asked, looking at Setsuna.

"I know, but I wasn't waiting to use the bathroom."

"Oh, then why are you standing there?"

"You were purging, weren't you?"

"No."

"Haruka, don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I wasn't purging."

"Then how come I could hear you throwing up?"

"Because I was, but I wasn't making myself do it."

"I want you to look me in the eyes right now and tell me you weren't purging."

Haruka tried to do as Setsuna instructed, but found herself unable to.

"I'm sorry."

Haruka mumbled, looking at the ground. Setsuna then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried about you. You've been doing fairly well these past few days, what caused you to purge?"

"I missed the feeling of relief it gave me."

"Is there anything else?"

"I guess I'm still battling the thoughts in my head."

"That's understandable. Dr. Furuya said the negative thoughts that come with an eating disorder are often the hardest to get through."

"I just wish I wasn't so fucked up."

"You aren't fucked up. You're a strong, beautiful young lady that is going through a rough patch in her life."

"I just want to be normal, you know? I want to be able to eat without feeling guilty about it or thinking the world will implode if I do."

"You'll be able to eat normally someday. It's just going to take time. However, you're really going to have to stop purging. I know you like the relief it gives you but you could end up doing irreversible damage to your body if you continue."

"We'll figure something out. I known it's not going to be easy for you to stop purging, but all I ask is that you try."

"I'll do my best."

Setsuna then gave Haruka a warm smile and hugged her tight.

"I love you, puiule."

"I love you too, mom."

 **The End:**

A/N: Welp, that's all for this story folks. Thank you again for going on this incredible journey with me. I plan on working on the sequel soon, so keep an out for it. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


End file.
